Sentinel Of Equestria
by Traintrax
Summary: A teenage dude is dragged to Equestria, AKA world of magical talking ponies. Paradise, right? Wrong. Is there really room for the corrupt in that magical land? Can our hero stay good, or will he sink to the depths of chaos? Or, perhaps he might just make it home. Warning! HIE fic. Read and review. Note: Starts out serious, and then turns funny. Also there is heavy OC usage.
1. Chapter 1

**Sentinel of Equestria**

**Prologue**

It was just another day in my life. Or should I say my hell? My name is Ryan. What's my last name you ask? Who gives a shit? If you really care, make one up or something. Anyway, my life sucks. I'm not poor, but I'm not quite rich either. Upper middle class too be precise. Other than that I'm just a typical dude. Back on topic, then. My life truly sucks.

My family, most of it, hate me. I have almost no friends, and I'm not too quick at making new ones. All in all, I suck. However, at first glance, that isn't what you'd believe. With my rather unkempt long dark brown hair and my pale complexion, I look rather friendly and approachable. But be warned, there is more to me than meets the eye. I'm mean and I'm hateful. I don't mean to be like this, but I am.

Right about now you're most likely thinking: _God, this guy's a loser_, and I wouldn't blame you. Then again, I don't give a fuck of what you think of me. I stopped caring about others opinions of myself a long time ago. And by now you're probably wondering if there's a point to all of this. Well, yes there is. If you truly want to know the story of how i wound up in a world of talking ponies, AKA hell, then you came to the right place, i guess.

**Chapter1: A Nobody's Start**

Beep . . . beep . . . beep. . .

_Fuck off alarm clock._

...

...

...

...

BEEP. . . BEEP. . . BEEP!

_DAMNIT, why cant you let me sleep you worthless hunk of trash?_

Groggily I pulled myself out from my covers and slammed the snooze button on my irritating alarm clock. As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes I slowly stretched my back until i felt that wonderful sensation you feel when you stretch in the morning. Checking the face of the clock I noticed, rather unhappily, that it read 3:00 P.M. _Jesus, it's late_, I thought to myself._ Might as well get some food or something_, I thought as I made my way towards the door in my room. But before I could make it to the door, I realized I forgot to get my glasses. Quickly, I snatched them off my nightstand and made my way downstairs.

"Well, look who decided to join us", my mother sneered at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Fuck you" I said in my usual deadpan voice. Quickly I ducked and narrowly avoided a glass bottle flying towards my face.

"Damnit, missed" I heard my dad mutter from just out of view.

"Your aim sucks dad" screeched Tanya, my little sister.

"I'd like to see you do better" my dad retorted. Rapidly I exited the kitchen and sought refuge in the living room.

As I sat on the couch, I heard a soft thud come from behind me. Ignoring it, I grabbed the remote, sat down on the couch, and started flipping through the channels. After about 500 hundred or so of said channels, I turned off the TV. _Wow, 500 channels and nothing to watch_ I thought to myself. As the boredom of doing nothing started to sink in I yawned._ Might as well take a nap_.Moments later I was soundly asleep and dreaming a rather strange dream.

**A/N- Hi. this is Traintrax here with a not so important message for you. I'd like to say that I'm sorry if my first chapter seems a bit short, I'm not gonna feed any of you the excuse that I had writers block, because I don't. I'm just a lazy author. And it's also partly because writing in the first person perspective is rather difficult. So, sorry. On an unrelated note I am as of right now accepting OC's. Leave your OC in the reviews, or PM(Private message) me and I might just make them into a main character. Just make sure to leave me a detailed description of their personality and all the other aspects about them. Other than that, yeah I got nothing for you. I will try to update this regularly, but if I'm delayed than forgive me. Or don't, I don't care.**

**That is all. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Haunting Dream**

**A/N: This is your friendly neighborhood author here with the disclaimer. I do not own the rights to My Little Pony, i believe these rights belong to Hasbro. I only own my OC, Ryan.**

_Darkness, all around me. This haunting never ending darkness. Am i dead? No. Death would mean I'd be somewhere, hell it'd be a blessing compared to this, but right now I'm nowhere. Like I'm in a stasis, a void so to speak. Outside of my body, yet capable of feeling. I exist, yet at the same time i don't. I'm...I'm scared. I want out, this is hell. Get ME OUT! And then I'm swept with hatred. Hatred for whoever did this to me. Now i feel lonely and sad. Yet, now i feel absolute joy, and happiness. It's as if something, or someone, is copying me. Like literally making a copy of all that i am. But, that's not possible, isn't it? Wait, i feel something new now. A tug, it's light but it's there, and growing stronger. Something, is pulling me. I can see a bright glow everywhere. And, what's this? I, I hear voices. Or, at least I hear fragments of what might be a conversation. I think I heard:_

"Almost..got..it, wai...i'm...osin...gri. No! So...clo"

_And then the voices fade away. The darkness returns. All the feelings that were tugged away came flying back at me. And, I'm falling. Very rapidly i see a figure approaching. It's laying on it's back. Wait...That's me. I'm flying back down into my body. . ._

My eyes fly open, as I breath quick shallow breaths. Nervously, I wipe the sweat drenching my forehead off and slowly stand on my feet. Quickly I check around the living room and notice I'm all alone. As I let out a breath, I didn't know I was holding, I began to make my way towards the kitchen. Feeling an immense hunger I began to dig around the pantry scavenging for anything that was even remotely edible. Finally I settled on some carrots and ranch dressing (yeah, I eat healthy, sue me). Sitting down at the kitchen table I checked the face of my watch and frowned in disappointment. 2:00 A.M._ Damn. Can't risk going back to sleep, not if it means facing that again. What to do, what to do? Could always play video games. Nah, too simple._

After going over every possible thing I could do, i finally decided I'd just take a walk. Nothing too long, just a simple walk through the park. _Wait, cant forget this._ I thought as i quickly grabbed my pocket knife and dog whistle off the table. Never no who or what might confront you in the middle of the night. Carefully stepping outside, so as not to wake the family, i was greeted by the chillingly bitter cold air. Shivering, i shut the door behind me, made my way down the driveway, and then proceeded down the sidewalk. As i walked along, the feeling of being watched suddenly crept over me, but i paid it no heed. The scenery quickly began to transform around me, but i was oblivious to it, wrapped up in my own mind and thoughts. Humming to myself 'Animal I Have Become' by 3 Days Grace, I finally took notice of where i was, deep in the woods.

Quickly i turned around and began to head back home. This far out i knew i was most likely somewhere near the wolf territory. Where i live, if you tread in wolf hunting territory you risk being their next meal. As i made my way past the creek I knew something was off. Quickly i ducked into some conveniently placed bushes and held my breath. Finally i heard what i was listening for, voices.

"Are you sure he went this way?" a distinct female voice said.

"Quiet bitch, he'll hear us," a masculine voice i knew was familiar, but couldn't quiet place, responded.

"Come on Daryl, let's go. This place is creepin the fuck out of me," the female said to who I've now identified as Daryl, the school bully. Actually bully is a rather kind way of saying a bastard child who has murdered three students, has robbed 1 gas station, and even put a police officer in the hospital. In short, he's a monster. Then they came into view, or stumbled more like it. Daryl came first, wearing his signature white wife beater, and a pair of dirty black sweat pants. Then came the other one. A, surprisingly, tall raven haired girl wearing a purple hoodie. _Damn, she's kinda hot. _Well, both of them were walking headlong into the most frequented hunting spot. I chuckled to myself, watching him die ought to be some hellishly good fun. But, i did feel some remorse for the girl (who i have identified as Daryl's younger sister Katherine). After all, she only followed Daryl here because she was probably worried about her idiot brothers safety. Just then we all heard a rather deep and aggressive growl come from somewhere to my right. Then from the bushes next to me, oh thank goodness i dove into this bush and not that one, came a large black wolf followed by a bunch of lighter gray wolves.

_Let the slaughter begin_, i thought to myself as the angry pack of wolves started to circle the 2 helpless teenagers. Hackles raised, each and every wolf let out a deep and aggressive growl. Their eyes glowing bright yellow, it was a sight to behold. And it was then i realized, this is wrong. Letting 2 innocent people die, it's just in-human. So, i pulled out my dog whistle, thank God i remembered to grab it, and blew as hard as i could into it. What happened next i can't quiet recall, except for wolves. I remember lots of angry wolves.

**A/N Wow, 2 chapters! I'm surprised i had it in me to get past writing one, but 2(never mind the fact that their both kinda short). Well, please review. I, unlike some authors, value what you think of my writings. I'll try to finish my next chapter and post it as soon as i can. Other than that PEACE! Oh, and I'm still accepting OC's. However they may be mentioned once, unless i like em and decide to fully incorporate them. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3: On the Other Side**

_ Oh no. I'm here again. This black empty void. Well, at least now i think i know what to call this dark never-ending abyss. I think I'll call it halfway. Like a rest stop. Of course that's just speculation. Considering I have no proof for that theory, no clue where the hell this halfway point is, or where the fuck I am. And on top of that, I have no idea as to what the hell is happening to me. But I do know one thing. If I ever find who or what is doing this to me, I'll punch em. Right in their fuckin jaw. My lust for vengeance aside I feel that strange sensation again. The emotions fly through me once more. However this time when I feel that tug it, it feels stronger. I'm being pulled faster. The bright white light, it appeared faster. Almost as if it was in a hurry. Then I began to hear those voices again. However, this time I got the full conversation. And DAAAAAMNNNN it pissed me off. It went something like:_

"Alright Twi, just a little longer my student. The reverse teleportation spell looks like its working." _and then I heard a secondary voice, feminine I believe, respond: _

"Thanks Celestia, I just hope the pony that comes out will have a world as amazing as ours, and will tell us stories of her adventures."

_ Oh, no. HELL NO! As soon as I heard the names I began struggling, no fighting against the pull. Not a chance in hell I was going to let myself get tugged into a kids show. But it was all in vain as I knew it was too strong to resist. Unfortunately, during the struggle I felt like I lost something, something important. But i cant remember what it is, actually now that i think about it i can't really remember anything. Hmm...Odd. Back to the situation at hand, mourning and vengeance. Of all the things that had to happen to me, of all the punishments I've probably earned throughout my life, why this one?Why did life think this to be just. Well, only one thing to do. Accept my fate and seek a just and violent vengeance on those who wrought this upon me_ (author shivers in fear at the monster he's created) _Wait. I'm almost there. I see something, purple and a larger white thing. _

"Oh Celestia! I see our new friend to be. Err, wait. What is that thing?" _and the other one, presumably Celestia if I heard correctly, spoke in a rather frantic voice _

" Twilight! End the spell! NOW! It's a monster!"

_Too little too late I'm afraid as I finally breached whatever was separating us. _

I landed flat on my stomach. I could hear voices, but couldn't distinguish what they were saying. Slowly I inhaled a rather deep breath. Strange, it feels like there's dust in the air. Yet its not dust. Feels like dust, even tastes like dust, yet not dust. Strange. I'm not sure, however I didn't have time to ponder this as I was rammed in the side by something. And now I heard a voice demanding at me things I just couldn't comprehend. As I opened my eyes I was greeted by a large light blue creature, maybe cyan. And a pair of freakishly large glaring magneta eyes. Wait, ahh. There's my hearing. Must've missed the memo that I needed it like a couple seconds ago.

"Answer me! Who are you? What are you? How'd you get here? And are you a spy" the cyan blob demanded.

"One, get the hell off me. Two you have no right to demand answers from me. And three which one of you brought me here?" I responded in my darkest and most dangerous it worked as the cyan blob, wait make that a cyan pegasus, let me up off the ground. Slowly I stood, and I should say it added to my menacing appearance, and took in my surroundings for the first time. I was in the center of a library, no a tree house. Actually it looked like both. And I was surrounded by, ponies? Yes, ponies. Bright, colorful ponies. Wait, they look familiar. Almost as if I'd seen them before. Well, until my memories decide to return to me I'll just say they look familiar. As I took each one of them in, my gaze lingered on a very aggressive looking unicorn. No, wait make that a winged unicorn. Or, is it a horned pegasus? Suddenly a name popped into my skull. "Celestia?"

As soon as the name escaped my mouth her eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my name monster?", she growled at me.

"Call me that again, one more time. Please, just call me monster one more time." I retorted in a dangerous and yet jaunty voice deciding to ignore her question. Slowly she raised an eyebrow at me and in a slightly curiously asked "What? Monster. That's what you are. A monst-ACCHHH!", she never finished her sentence. In less than a fraction of a second I had her throat in my hand and was lifting her off the ground. Gasps of surprise sounded around me, but I completely ignored them. The white, umm oh alicorn that's what they're called, was much lighter than I thought she was, or I was stronger than I thought. "Listen, and listen closely. I will say this once, don't ever call me a monster" I whispered menacingly. And with that said I dropped her on the ground and leaped out the window. Strangely enough I didn't even know that window existed. Yet, I still managed to jump out of it nonetheless. Suddenly I realized that I was 4 stories up. _Aww shit,_ I thought right before I hit the ground. Yet, it didn't hurt. I wasn't in any sort of pain. In fact I felt good, really good. With each deep breath I took I felt better. I felt stronger, faster. I felt like a super soldier. And with that in mind I took off. I, I was fast. I was moving faster than should be humanly possible. And in a flash I had passed by buildings, other ponies, even a griffon. And in less than the time it could take you to say 'fast' I was in a forest surrounded by tall trees.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Location: **Ponyville Library

**Time: **Just after "The Incident"

Twilight was breathless. She was just, breathless. She and her friends saw an alien, an ALIEN! It was amazing. No one spoke, the only sound to be heard was of spike snoring on the couch downstairs. Finally Applejack broke the silence.

"What, what in tarnation was that?" For a while no one answered her. But after a couple of agonizing minutes Celestia finally spoke up.

"That, my dear Applejack, was a monster. A monster straight from your darkest nightmare. And now that it's been released from it's prison we either have to send it back, or kill it." As soon as Celestia finished her sentence they all heard something shout, "The fuck did you call me?" from the direction the creature had run off to.

* * *

**A/N Wow, just wow. I surprise myself sometimes. I can't believe I was even able to make it to 3 chapters. I've been told, mainly by my brother, that my chapters need more words. My response to this is quiet simply: "I'm Trying". Writing a fic alone is difficult enough, but keeping it original, interesting, and entertaining all at the same time. It's exhausting. But, I will keep trying to improve. Also, any OC's i've accepted will make their star appearance in chapter 4. Also know this, I wrote the first 3 chapters for this fic before accepting OC's. So, if you're just now reading this and thinking **_**Aww, I'm too late,**_** YOU"RE WRONG! Submit an OC anyways, cause if I like him/her I will rewrite or completely erase a chapter just to work them in somehow. You're caring author: Traintrax.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Zebras Shouldn't Rhyme**

**A/N Well, I have some disappointing news. This chapter will not contain any OC's. As to why, well, only two people have left me an OC. That, unfortunately, is not enough. I need 3 OC's. Also, your OC can and very well may die. So long as you leave a review every now and then, I'll let them live. Keep that in mind. Also, I may have the perspective change from first to third. Simply because writing in the first person perspective is a bitch. That said, I shall delay you no further. Enjoy this chapter. I am not accepting human OC's. There will be only 2 humans in my story, mine and one that someone submitted. I only accepted it because he would fit in perfectly.**

Today was a good day. Or afternoon, whatever. I mouthed off to an alicorn, smashed through a window, survived a 4 story drop, and now I'm lost in the woods. Wonderful. Just wonderful. And even better my memories had finally caught up with me. Unfortunately when it did it felt like someone was trying to cram a lead pipe down my ear. But, at least now I knew where I was. I was in the paradise known as Equestria. Or more specifically, I had stumbled into the Everfree forest. And what was better was the fact that the weird dust that permeated the air earlier was a lot thinner here. Allowing me the pleasure of breathing comfortably.

Making my way past a patch of beautiful blue flowers, I found myself a nice large tree and began to climb it. After getting a decent way up the tree, I proceeded to fall asleep. Sadly though, it was a sleep that was not destined to be. After about 3 minutes of peaceful snoozing I felt a poke in my shoulder. Slowly I opened my eyes and said in an irritated voice "Go. Away".

"I am sorry for waking you up, you see.

But you shouldn't nap in that tree" A rich African female voice spoke.

"Oh Christ, not you." I said sullenly, knowing exactly who was speaking to me. Slowly I stretched my arms and yawned. Standing up I dropped out of the tree and landed on my feet, facing away from the zebra I knew was behind me.

"A monkey the likes of you I've never seen,

especially not one this grouchy and mean." The voice responded.

Slowly I turned around and took a good look at the all too familiar zebra. "You shouldn't make the assumption that I'm a monkey. Monkeys have tails and I do not. So instead you should have called me an ape. Also, why shouldn't I sleep in this tree?"

"That tree, you see, is poison oak.

Almost as dangerous as the poison joke." She responded in her perfect rhyming voice.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell is poison joke?" I asked rather curious as to what she'd say. I, of course, knew that poison joke is a bright blue flower. Yet, I wanted to know for certain that she wasn't just screwin' with me.

"Poison joke is a flower blue, that if touched it'll play a nasty trick on you." She replied.

"Of course it will" I said in a deadpan yet still slightly sarcastic voice. "So, might I ask who you are?" Of course I already knew her name. Had to play it up though.

"Ah, so you don't care about the flora,

well my friend, just call me Zecora." She said rather amused.

"So, umm... well. Is there anything you needed or was that it?" I asked rather eager to get back to sleep.

"Their looking for you, you know, and I doubt you have anywhere to go." Zecora said getting very serious.

"Let them look, cause no matter how hard they try they'll never find me." I responded getting equally serious. "By the way, what are they charging me with?" I asked a little curious. "And cut the rhyming out for this one, you're starting to give me a headache."

"The charges are rather serious. They say you assaulted the princess with the intent to kill her." Zecora responded, thankfully without rhyming.

At this I barked out a rather harsh laugh. "You're kidding right. Oh man, that's funny."

"Why is that funny?" Zecora asked puzzled.

"Oh, no reason." I responded rather casually. But actually I was rather overjoyed on the inside. To think, I get charged with assault, not 5minutes here and I get charged with assault. Pure joy.

"Oh and before I go, do you have a spare cloak I could borrow?" I asked Zecora.

Zecora, not sure how, handed me a spare cloak and rhymed "Take this if you must, I only hope your reason is just."

"Is anything truly just?" I replied to her. Yeah getting philosophical now. And with that I put on the cloak and leapt into the, once more conveniently, placed bushes. Sadly I forgot to look before I leap, and I leapt right into a thorn bush. Ouch.

**A/N I have two OC spots left. Leave your pony OC and I might accept them. I'll be leaving for Florida here pretty soon to go on vacation. So yeah, connect 2 and 2. No updates for maybe a week or more. Sorry. Also I may have told some of you that this chapter would be action oriented, yeah sorry. I felt I needed some dialogue. Chapter 5 "SHOULD" contain some action. And I may introduce an OC in that chapter, but no guarantees.**

**Your Author- Traintrax**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5: Reverse Teleportation for Dummies**

**This is your author here with a note. First, I have 2 spots open for OC's, don't hesitate to leave an OC. Even if you think your OC won't make it, leave them anyway. Second, read and review. The more you review, the more my ego is stoked. The more you stoke my ego, the better I'll get at writing. But, your review doesn't have to be positive, I accept insulting reviews and criticisms with open arms. And with said, enjoy the chapter.**

2 days. 2 days since i had been brought to Equestria, not counting the day they teleported me here. And in these 2 days I learned much. Zecora, kind rhyming zebra that she is, taught me much about this world. I learned that I was a wanted man. I learned that I am immune to the effects of poison joke. I learned that timber wolves make good firewood. But, the most important thing I've learned is that i can wield magic. As it turns out the weird dust i'd been breathing for the past 3 days is actually raw, untapped, unrefined, magic. And damn did I have fun once I learned what it did to me.

Apparently when I breathe in the magic, it alters my physical composition. It magnifies muscle strength, sharpens natural reflexes, drastically speeds up the bodies natural healing ability, and gives me unnatural speed. Plus, the more I breathe it in, the greater it's effects will be. And ho shit did I have fun once I understood how it worked. You cannot begin to imagine the kind of crap I could pull off in this world. I can jump 30ft in the air. My top speed is 50mph. I can crack diamonds with my head. Best of all, I can break the 4th wall. I try not to do that to often though, each time I do it I risk shattering reality.

The first thing i did though, the FIRST thing i did was hunt a manticore. Oddly enough that adventure ended differently than I had hoped, my hopes being that I'd score myself a pelt to drape across my shoulders like a badass. It happened like this:

_I crashed through the brush. Looking down I searched for any sign that the manticore had passed through here. I'd been tracking it for 4 hours now and I was getting close, I could feel it, in my gut. And my spleen. "Where did you go?", i asked aloud to myself. Slowly I began to retrace my steps thinking that I may have missed it somehow. About halfway back to where I began hunting it I heard an aggressive growl somewhere off to my right. Carefully I made my way towards where I had heard the sound. After about 5min of creeping through the underbrush(officially making me a creeper, hiss) I stumbled upon a clearing. As I gazed around it I was dumbfounded by what I saw. A pack of timber wolves circled around some object. They were growling and attacking it. Gently I approached the circle till I could just barely make out what they were gathered around. It was a manticore, an infant manticore. Viscously the manticore fought. Striking at each wolf that approached it using its tail, claws, and bite. But,sadly, it was losing. Badly. For each wolf it managed to take down another one would form and take it's place. The odds were one manticore against 12 timber wolves. As the manticore collapsed in exhaustion I decided to act. I burst from my hiding spot and charged towards the group of wolves, roaring like a deranged grizzly bear the whole way there. All but one of the wolves were smart, or terrified, enough to jump out of the way. The one that didn't manage to dodge my oncoming tackle snapped in half like a *ahem* twig. _

_The wolves were eying me suspiciously. Waiting for my next move. Spotting a fallen tree trunk not far from were I stood my ground, I leapt and grabbed it. Swinging the tree trunk around I positioned it in my hands like a baseball bat. As I readied myself for a hilarious pun, the wolves decided to take action. 9 of them leapt at me while the remainder started circling around to flank me. Swinging the trunk i managed to spectacularly take out 8 with the one swing. But the ninth got lucky and barely avoided it. The wolf landed on and gripped the front of my chest with it's claws. Viscously it clamped down on my neck with it's jaws. The wolf thought it had succeeded. It thought it had dealt to me a killing blow. It thought wrong. Dropping the tree trunk I reached up and chucked the splintery son of a bitch at a tree. It shattered on impact. _

_After seeing this display of mass carnage the rest of the wolves ran. All except for one. For a moment it stood there, in the center of the clearing. It eyed me. No, it stared a stare at me that spoke "this isn't over". Spitting out a wad of blood I stared back at it with the same intense glare it was giving me. Finally it dove into the bushes to catch up with the rest of its brothers. Letting out a sigh of relief I sat down and started breathing slowly and deeply. Almost immediately the raw magic began to do its work. The large gash left by the one wolf slowly started to close and mend itself before my very eyes. "Damn", I breathed quietly to myself "I could live here for eternity and never get used to that." Suddenly I heard a whimpering from my right. It surprised me. As I turned around I found myself staring upon a pitiful sight. The manticore was sitting before me, on it's haunches. It stared at me curiously and tilted its head left and right, almost like I was some kind of a puzzle that it couldn't quite wrap it's head around. Slowly I approached it, till i was only 2 steps away. Crouching down I sat and waited for what I knew was the inevitable. Eventually it would be overcome by it's own curiosity, and approach me. So I sat there, crossed legged, waiting. _

_An hour or so passed but it happened. The manticore approached me, slowly. As it climbed over one of my legs it settled itself in my lap and curled up into a tight ball. It felt, awesome. I had A MANTICORE sitting in my lap. Well, snoozing, but who gives a damn. Carefully I stood. Picking the manticore up I eyed it in the face. "You are a pain in the ass, you know that?" I rhetorically asked it. It yawned in response and let out a vaguely kitten like purr . "Dear God, so cute. Makes me wanna hurl." And with that I tucked the abandoned cub, i think that's the right word, under my arm and began to make my way back to Zecora's hut. "One day you're gonna be an excellent pet." I spoke to the cub, pretending like it could understand me. And with that said I suddenly found myself at the door to Zecora's hut. "How, how is that even possible? I was a 2 hours walk from this place and I made it back in less than 5min. Damn cartoons, and damn there sick twisted physics too." As i opened the door, I suddenly felt exhausted. As i set the cub down next to Zecora's medical cauldron I fell to my knees and was swept by wave after wave of exhaustion. "Christ I knew using the rapid healing would take it out of me. But I didn't think it'd be this bad." and with that sentence I blacked out and my second day in Equestria had ended._

My third day here was even more eventful, though later on what transpired that day would prove to be my own downfall.

_Zecora had been amazing. Just amazing. She had not only allowed me to stay at her home, but she had fed me, taught me how to make potions, let me keep the manticore cub as a pet (I named him Chink) and best of all she had been sneaking me some of the books from Twilights library. Mainly books on magic. And damn was I a fast learner. After reading three books or so I already knew how to create telekinetic waves, levitation, gemstone detection, and the most important spell of all... teleportation. As Zecora walked into the room I set the book I was reading down. "Welcome back. I take it you obtained the book I asked for."_

"_I'm afraid the book, It couldn't be had,_

_I hope this doesn't make you mad." She responded in her melodic rhyming voice._

"_You don't need to rhyme. And it's quiet alright. I understand if you weren't able to get the book. I have been asking a bit much of you lately. Besides, I know all I need to know to get back home." I responded to her, smiling._

"_They're wrong about you. You really aren't a monster, just a misunderstood and slightly grouchy monkey."_

"_HEY!" I yelled at Zecora startling her immensely, "I already told you I'm an ape not a monkey. Monkeys have tails." Slowly a smile spread across both our faces. And we shared a good laugh. _

"_So you''re truly ready to go home?" Zecora asked me, her smile slowly slipping from her face._

"_Yes, I think I am." i replied, my own smile slipping from my face as well. We stood there for a couple seconds, staring into each others eye's._

_Odd, I feel like I will miss Zecora, but maybe I'm just imagining that feeling. Suddenly we were both snapped from our thoughts as knocking sounded at the door. "Hello, Zecora, you home?" an all to familiar voice rang out. Twilight. Immediately I leapt into action. Literally. I leapt upwards and embedded my hands in the ceiling of Zecoras hut. And using my newfound physical strength and endurance I held my legs up and pressed them to the ceiling so that I could see what was happening. I probably could have used a spell to turn myself invisible, or even into a pony. However I didn't want to risk screwing it up and getting Zecora in trouble. As Zecora answered the door I saw it wasn't just Twilight but also Fluttershy, the adorable butter colored pegasus, as well. Damn, almost as adorable as Chink. Almost, but not quite. _

"_Hello, I didn't expect to see you so soon, You told me you'd drop in at noon," Zecora greeted, reverting back to her rhyming voice. "I'm sorry if the clutter causes you stress, if I'd known you'd be early I would have cleaned this mess."_

"_Oh, this mess isn't that bad Zecora, and actually I came back to collect the books you borrowed earlier. Their a tad bit overdue." Twilight responded,seemingly un-fazed by the mess. "Ye-yeah, it really isn't a bother, miss Zecora." Fluttershy agreed timidly. _

"_I apologize for the books so late, recently I've had a lot on my plate." Zecora spoke to her visitors. Quickly, so as not to make me wait on the ceiling to long, Zecora gathered up the borrowed books. And hoofed them to Twilight. Putting them in her backpack like object Twilight began to head for the door. But before she could reach it she stopped and turned her head and spoke, "Oh Zecora, before I forget there has been a wild monkey on a rampage these past few days. He is a very dangerous animal, so if you see him, please let us know immediately." With that remark my anger surged, but I managed to keep it under control. _

_Bitch, I'm an ape not a monkey, monkeys have tails. Zecora smiled and nodded. And with that Twilight was out the door. But Fluttershy stayed behind. Slowly she scanned the room, looking for something. After a couple of seconds, perhaps she gave up searching, she began to make her way towards the door. "Achoo", i sneezed. It was quiet, almost like a whisper. But, it was still audible. _

_Immediately Fluttershy froze in fear, right underneath me. Slowly she tilted her head back and looked up, at me. She opened her mouth to scream, but I didn't give her the chance. I dropped down, landed in front of her, and head butted her. Hard. As my skull collided with hers a sickening crack sounded. Fluttershy passed out right then and there. Turning around I noticed Zecora had a look of horror on her face. "Don't worry, she's alive. I only knocked her out." I said quickly and quietly. _

"_Why? You didn't need to do that. It was completely unnecessary." Zecora replied shocked._

"_No time to debate my actions, I'm leaving. Now." And with that I began to harness the magic in the air around me. Immediately I got the desired effect. A portal. In front of me it stood. Deep blue and ovular. And on the other side of it I saw what made my heart soar with joy. Home. My home, my room. My life. Slowly I approached the portal, but before I went through I turned back to Zecora and smiled. "Thanks Zecora, for everything." And, with that said I walked closer to the portal, But right before I could go through it, Twilight came in through Zecoras door._

"_Fluttershy, we don't have all day. Lets go-ooooooooooo no. It's YOU!" she screamed. _

"_Oh no, it's the fuzz." and with that hilarious joke I leapt for the portal. Just as I was about to reach it Twilight launched a spell at me. She missed and instead hit the portal I was diving towards. Immediatley the portal turned black as the blackest void and exploded, sending everyone in the room hurtling away from it. _

_I was the first to recover from the explosion. Slowly the dark thick black smoke began to clear. As I limped to where the portal used to be, I heard something. "Oh, my head. The hell happened?"_

_And finally I saw what was speaking. It was...human. It was another human._

**So, me again with another authors note for you. Leave a review, if it's not to much trouble. Also, I managed to post this before leaving for vacation. I will keep posting chapters until I leave. Not daily though, that would be a pain in the ass. Next chapter I will introduce another minor OC and fully introduce the new major OC you saw in this chapter. Now that I've said that, enjoy the wait. Suckers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6: Friendly Imprisonment**

**A/N I'm gonna let you know now that this chapter is very heavy in dialogue, there will not be many funny jokes. So don't leave a hateful review claiming that this chapter was boring. Because I have let you know about this ahead of time. Also, there is some serious blood and guts comin' up. It's not so much gore as it is medical. Also, let me make this perfectly clear. I AM NOT ACCEPTING HUMAN OC'S! I am only accepting pony OC's. I have had 4 people now send in a human OC, they were really well thought out. But, I couldn't accept them. It really is bothering me. Also, there is no limit on how many OC's I will accept. However, there is only one spot left for a main character. If you feel you're pony has what it takes to be a main character, then leave them in the reviews or PM me. Finally, creation of the characters for this chapter are as follows:**

**Namji, created by: Najee**

**Crimson Star, created by: Crimson Banner**

Moving, we were moving. There were three of us. Me, the teleportation failure, the new, and extremely confused, human, and some random pony. All of us were headed to Canterlot. But, not of our own free will. Shortly after Twilight fucked my portal spell up with whatever she fired at me, the royal guards arrived. Apparently, I can't pull off a trans-dimensional travel spell without getting noticed. That, or they may have heard the explosion the portal made when it collapsed and exploded. Didn't matter. Cause we were all headed to the same place. Jail.

They had given us a carriage to ride in. It was pretty sweet, considering the three of us were criminals. Not only was it comfortable as hell, it had a window too (future escape route noted). Sighing, I began going over the events that had transpired when my ticket home exploded, starting with how the guards had captured us. Honestly, the only reason the royal guard were able to successfully capture me was because I had just given up. Not only did I have the responsibility of watching over this new human, but I was also exhausted. Spells like the one I used take a LOT of energy. As it was, I was barely able to heal the wounds the explosion gave me. I had the severest injuries of the group assembled in Zecora's hut when the explosion went off. Actually, I was the only one who was injured. Apparently my face absorbed most of the initial shock waves sent off by the explosion. And since I was already air-born, thanks to my not so wise leap of desperation, I got flung backwards like a rag doll and slammed through the wall of the hut. So when the guards showed up and asked if I would come peacefully, I simply said yes. I was just too fucking tired of this show, and what it's put me through, to say anything else.

Thankfully, the guards were instructed to bring me back alive and in as healthy a condition as possible. Sadly, due to the condition I was in, I appeared to be dead. They knew I wasn't dead, but I still looked to be critically injured. So when they put me and mystery human into the carriage, they were gentle. Fortunately for me, the raw magic was becoming steadily thicker the closer we got to Canterlot. So my strength quickly began to return. However, that also meant my bodies rapid healing kicked in as well. And with no anesthetic to numb any discomfort I would feel, I suffered. My body started by fixing my snapped spine. Slowly it forced it back into the correct place, and then it began reconnecting the vertebrae. I'm not sure what went on after that part, since the skin protecting my spine had mended itself shut. Then came the painful part. My face. Slowly the skin began to reconstruct itself and cover the exposed parts of my skull. Then my hair began to re-grow to the exact length it was before the blast. Next my nose snapped itself back into place. And lastly, the burns sealing my eyes shut began to fade.

Finally, the burns finished healing and I slowly opened my eyes. As they adjusted to the dimmer light in the carriage I got my first good look at my new jail mates. The human looked to be sideways. Then I realized I was lying on the floor. Carefully, I got to my feet and sat next to the pony. From where I was seated, I could see that the new guy was African. He was maybe 5'6. Or 5'7. Hard to tell since he was sitting down. He wore a pair of red Nikes, some black jeans. And to top it all off, he had a striped black hoodie on. We eyed each other for a couple seconds. He stared at me with confusion, and maybe a hint of fear mixed with excitement. Maybe. And I on the other hand just sat there. Giving him the blankest and most unreadable stare I could muster.

This went on for an agonizing 5 minutes. But finally he broke the silence. "So, umm, how do I put this? Well, where the hell am I? Who the hell are you? And why are you sitting next to a fuckin' talking horse?" He asked his questions in quick and rapid succession.

Taking my time to answer his questions, I gently sat up and looked him in the eye.

"I'm going to put this to you bluntly. It is the only way to correctly and accurately answer. Though, I don't expect you to believe me right away. First, you are currently in Equestria, a world inhabited by magical talking ponies. Second, my name is Ryan. And finally, I'm not sure why I'm sitting next to a talking pony. Actually, I'm wondering just exactly who the hell he is myself." I answered him smoothly.

Both of us turned to the mysterious pony and waited for him to speak.

"What, why do you now chooze to look at me?" the pony spoke in a thick Russian accent.

Immediately I disliked him. And I knew exactly why. It wasn't because he sounded Russian. It wasn't because he sported the crossed sickle and hammer cutie mark. I disliked him because he replaced his S's with his Z's. It just truly aggravated me. I'm not sure why, but it did. However, my newfound human acquaintance wasn't fazed in the slightest by this. He proceeded to strike up a conversation with the pony. However, I just drifted off. I let my imagination wander. But not for long. As, apparently, we had arrived at our destination. Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt. Looking out the window, I saw a most spectacular sight. Canterlot Castle. And then I realized, that my acquaintance was trying to talk to me.

"Ryan! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"No." I replied, using my always amusing deadpan voice. "Also, you know my name, but you haven't told me yours."

"Oh right! I completely forgot my manners. My name is Najmi."

"I hate to ask, but could you spell that?" Najmi spelled it for me slowly.

"N-a-j-m-i. Why?" He asked more than a little curious as to my motives.

"No reason." I replied. Actually, there was good reason. He pronounced it Na-gee-mi. And I was truthfully about to ask him about it. Sadly, our chit chat was cut short as the royal guards had decided they'd had enough of our conversation. And they proceeded to escort us up to the palace. As we neared closer to the palace we encountered more and more noble ponies. They were all wearing snazzy high class outfits. And monocales. Most of the male ones were wearing monocales. It madw me sick to my stomach thinking about these high class, royal, personality-less snobs. And they were whispering among themselves. No doubt about me and Najmi. Some even got curious enough to approach us and try to start a conversation. However, each time one got close enough to talk they would be harshly pushed back by the royal guards and told not to approach again. Finally, we reached the palace and began a long and winding trek through its many halls. Surprisingly, most were kind of narrow and at times we had to walk single file, and hunched. Maybe after 30 minutes of winding our way deeper into the castle we came upon a crossroads. 2 of the guards split off from the main group and started moving the Russian pony in our group down into a separate hallway.

"Well Najmi, I guezz I will zee you later." the Russian pony said to Najmi.

"I'll see you then Crimson Star." And with that we each went down a different hallway. Further and further we walked. Seconds turned into minutes. But still further and further we descended. After what seemed like forever we finally started to notice a change in the walls. What was once painted, well kept walling, became hard cobblestone. And then that cobblestone turned into iron. But, we didn't stop. We just kept going further and further. Finally after 30 minutes of walking we came upon a single steel door. Opening it the guards waited. Apparently they expected us to enter it. So we did. As soon as we were both in, they slammed the door behind us. After that we began to look around the room.

For a room designed to hild prisoners, it was fairly nice on the inside. It had 2 beds, a restroom, and a balcony. It even had a buffet loaded with various fruits and vegetables.

"Holy shit! This looks amazing!" Najmi exclaimed. Sprinting he ran over to the buffet. I ignored the food and just lay down on one of the beds. Slowly I closed my eyes and just wished for once things would go my way. Odds were I could have escaped from the balcony. Just jumped off, landed, healed, and ran off. But then, who would look out for Najmi. No-one, that's who. I had to be the responsible one. I had to be the one to look out for him, at least until he learned to harness magic. Then he'd be on his own, and I could returnn to my lone wolf bad-assery.

"Ryan, can I ask you something?" Najmi questioned me, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sure" I replied. Not like a single question could do any harm.

"What did you do to land us here?"

Sitting up I turned around and looked at Najmi. "A lot. I did a lot." And with that said I collapsed and went to sleep.

**A/N Okay. If you didn't like this chapter, I won't blame ya'. I prefer doing the action scenes and humorous jokes. However, sometimes you just need a chapter devoted to learning about a characters true self. I promise you though that next chapter will contain some major humor. Or something like that. Missed a whole night of sleep writing this, so if at any point in the chapter you find the logic isn't right. Feel free to point it out. Also, I said I accepted criticisms with open arms. That does not mean I want you to go into the reviews just to tell me the characters are acting stupid and don't make sense. If you don't like it don't read it. Doesn't mean you need to tell me I suck. My rant over, I'll let you review. Leave something positive, or a witty criticism. Or even better an OC. That'll make my day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Judgement Day**

**A/N Traintrax here with another message for my faithful readers. *ahem*. I NEED ONE MORE OC TO BE A MAI N CHARACTER! So, with that said enjoy this chapter. Also, I apologize. I accidentally put in chapter 6 in the place of this chapter. Honest mistake on my part. Sorry.**

* * *

I awoke like I usually do. Something or another was pestering the shit out of me. As I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the Najmi's face. Immediately I jerked up. Regrettably, this caused my head to slam into Najmi's with a sickening crack.

"OW! FUCK! Why did you do that?" Najmi yelled at me rubbing his sore forehead.

"Rule one. Don't stand over me. NEVER stand over me. You will get hurt." I replied, not answering his question. "Also, for someone who's just been teleported to a land of talking ponies, you seem to be taking this rather well." I stated, a little confused as to why he wasn't freaking out.

"Well, you know. I follow the principle of 'Deal with it. No matter what life decides to throw at you, then deal with it'." He replied smiling.

This, in turn, caused me to smile. Aww, someone who knows how to not whine like a bitch. How refreshing. Slowly, I stood to my feet. Almost immediately my stomach roared in hunger. Apparently, with God-like powers, comes God-like hunger. Slowly, I walked over to the buffet. As I scanned it, my eyes settled on what looked like apple pie. Picking it up, I aimed it towards my mouth and swallowed it all in one bite. I didn't even stop to remove the aluminum pan. I just downed it with the pie as well. Astounded, Najmi just stood there and looked at me, his mouth agape. Turning to him I asked "What, never seen a man eat a pie before?"

"I've never seen a man eat an aluminum pan before." He replied, still astounded. This caused me to laugh my ass off. Turning to the door, I began to wonder what they had planned for us. As I reached the door, a thought crossed my mind. They hadn't cut off my magic supply. If anything, it was stronger than ever. Slowly, I inhaled a nice deep breath. Taking in as much of the raw magic as I could, I prepared a time old classic spell. X-ray vision. Looking at the door, I was surprised by what I saw. Stationed outside our door, on both sides, were guards. One looked like a standard pegasus guard like from the TV series. But the other looked like he would be more comfortable fighting in a war. He was a blood red pegasus. And he was armed to the teeth. After carefully counting I noted 18 different blades on his person, ranging from the sword strapped to his back, to the blades in the sheaths near his legs. He even had blades strapped on his flank, right above his cutie mark. It sorta looked like a fireball with wings. Hilarious. A fireball. With wings. Just…never mind.

Mystery pegasus was yelling something or other at the guard next to him. Carefully I adjusted the magic in the air so that it looked like a tube. Then, I positioned the tube, using my mind, so that it connected just outside the door. This allowed me and Najmi to hear everything that was going being said.

"Come on WhiteSnow! Where are the princesses?", the mystery pegasus yelled at who we identified as WhiteSnow. What a redundant name.

"Shut up Firestorm! They'll arrive when they arrive." WhiteSnow replied. 4 seconds later Firestorm spoke up again.

"Why do I always get stuck with guarding prisoners I know nothing about? Why can't I receive the more important tasks like guarding the princesses?" Firestorm started, belittling his fate.

"All you need to know is that if these 'prisoners' (I added the quotes myself, cause it's their belief that we are prisoners) were to get loose, Equestria itself could come to an end." WhiteSnow replied. This shut Firestorm up. Well, at least for 4 more seconds.

"What kind of prisoners could pose a threat to all of Equestria? Well, besides Discord of course." he stated, speaking to himself. Bored, I just tuned out of the rest of the conversation, as it no longer interested me. However, it did give me all I needed to know. For starters, my suspicions were confirmed. We were prisoners. This did not please me one bit. Being a prisoner implies that you've done something wrong. Well, actually, maybe I have done a 'few' things that are technically wrong. Along with that information, I learned that the princesses themselves were going to be escorting us to our trial, assuming we had one of course. Not sure how that works here. But most important of all, and this filled me with glee, they considered us dangerous. That meant they feared us. Or at the very least were afraid of what we were capable of. And on that note, I turned to Najmi and smiled.

"Ya' hear that Najmi? They think were dangerous. Isn't that just wonderful?" And with that, I laughed with glee.

"Umm…are you all right, or should I be concerned about you?" Najmi questioned nervously.

Finally settling down, I calmly answered "No, I'm good. I just feel elated to know that I'm feared. Why? Doesn't that make you happy to?"

"No! Don't you get it! We're at their mercy right now. We are their prisoners. They could have us executed if they wanted!" Najmi shouted at me.

"Wrong. In case you haven't noticed Najmi, this is a kids show. I'm fairly certain that the worst punishment they could come up for us would probably be community service."

Najmi just looked at me concerned.

"What?" I asked him casually.

"Are you mentally stable? I'm serious about this, are you?" he asked me getting a grave look on his face.

"Probably" I replied, getting a really stupid grin on my face.

At this we both laughed.

"Actually, chances are I might not be completely stable mentally. However, don't worry. I'm fairly certain I'm not insane." I stated getting a little more serious.

"Good to know." he replied in a still slightly happy voice. Just then, we heard the locks on the click open. Both of us turned to see who our new visitor was. As the door swung, open in trotted a dark blue alicorn. Her hair glittered in and flowed as if blown by a breeze. And adorned atop her head was a crown with a midnight blue gemstone set in it. "Follow me" she said in a blank unreadable voice. Slowly, we followed her out of the room and started making our way back down the hallways.

After what seemed like forever, to me at least, we found ourselves approaching a rather large pair of double doors. Opening them we found ourselves in a large dome like room. Both Najmi and I walked to the center of the room and sat ourselves behind 2 medium sized wooden tables. Looking around the room, I was met by some familiar faces. To my left were the mane 6. To my right was an assortment of guards. Among them was Firestorm. And directly to my front were the princesses.

Upon seating ourselves the trial began. First spoke Princess Celestia.

"We are here to judge the 2 that stand before us. They have caused considerable damage and are here on trial for the following charges:

Vandalism,

_Bullshit_

assault,

_Bullshit_

Resisting Arrest,

_Bullshit_

Breaking and entering,

_Bullshit_

Threatening me,

_Bullshit_

Attacking a pack of timber wolves,

_Bullshit_

Abducting an infant manticore,

_Bullshit_

and lastly having an all around rude and disrespectful attitude."

_... Agreed._

And with that said Celestia sat down and Luna rose. "After a careful debate with my sister, we have come upon what we deem to be a just punishment. From this point forth, you and your friend are to act as the permanent guardians and protectors of my sisters star pupil, Twilight Sparkle, and the other elements of harmony until we deem you have learned the true value of friendship, atoned, and fully repaid for the crimes you've committed, and gained some manners." And with that, Princess Luna sat down.

Slowly, I stood up from my chair and looked both the princesses in the eye. And without warning I just burst out laughing. I laughed and I laughed. Finally,I calmed down enough to speak.

"And do tell, what in the hell makes you think I'll actually allow myself to be subjected to such a ridiculous punishment?"

At this they were dumbfounded. They hadn't even considered the fact that I might just altogether refuse them.

Finally Princess Celestia spoke "How can you refuse? We have magic with which we can use to subdue and imprison you. So it's either serve your sentence or be imprisoned."

Amazing, I thought for sure that by now they'd have realized I myself could use magic. Slowly I sat back down.

"Fine, I submit to your punishment. But answer me this, after all the stupid things I've done, why so lenient? I mean, if I really am as dangerous as you say I am, then why not just imprison me and just let me rot? Also, why are you subjecting Najmi to the same punishment as me? As far as I know, he hasn't done anything wrong."

Again I had astounded them with my unnaturally civil approach. And yet again it was Princess Celestia who answered my question. "Well, we believe in second chances. In treating each and every creature, no matter how monstrous, with kindness. And as for your friend, well, guilt by association. However, you won't be without an escort. Our most trusted and skilled guard, Firestorm, will be watching over you during your stay in Ponyville. So if you act up, it will be his job to subdue you."

"He can try." I replied rather smugly. And as soon as I said that, a blade flew through the air and embedded itself into the table space just inches in front of me. I didn't have to turn to know who threw it. And I also didn't have to turn to know that what I did next freaked the living shit out of every living being in the room. Grabbing the handle of the knife, I removed it from the table and tilted my head back. Slowly, I lifted it over my head and opened my mouth nice and wide. And I ate it. I just dropped it into my mouth, swallowed and sat back down. Smiling I said loudly to everyone,

"So, when do we leave?"

* * *

**A/N So, another chapter bites the dust. Well, leave a review. Or an OC. Either work. Also, this saturday I'm leaving for my vacation in Florida, I will try to fit in as many updates as I can, but that may only amount to 1 or 2. Or none if I feel absolutely lazy. It happens. Also, creation of Characters are as follows:**

**Firestorm, created by: Supreme Phoenix King**

**Whitesnow, (redundant name) created by: Me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**: **Pointless Punishment**

**A/N This is you're author here with a message. I am still in need of one more main character OC. Just note that I am looking for a character with personality. Not a weapon. Also, I am still accepting side characters. That is all. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Location:** Canterlot Castle, Throne Room

**Time: **30min after the trial

Princess Luna was sitting in her throne chair next to her big sister. It hadn't been very long since they'd sentenced the humans to their punishment, but already she was regretting it.

"Tia, did we do the right thing, letting the humans off so easy?"

Slowly Celestia turned to look at her younger sister. They'd had a hard debate about what should be done with the humans now that they were captured. Celestia knew that the right choice would have been to imprison them for life. However, due to the recent escape of a certain chaotic prisoner, she knew that her star pupil and her friends were in danger. Equestria itself was in danger. So, the safest way to protect the Elements of Harmony from this dangerous threat, was to put them under the care of something even more dangerous. Humans. With their warlike nature and natural instincts for killing, they truly were nature's predators. And yet, they somehow possessed an unnatural ability to accomplish great good. It was confusing. Absolutely and utterly confusing.

"It's not that we did the right thing Luna. It's that we did what we had to. You know that this time he won't mess around. If he were to get his hands on the elements again he'd destroy them, not just hide them."

Luna took this in. After a couple seconds she turned back to Celestia, "But what if he turns them, just like last time, if that were to happen then they'd be in even more danger."

Once more Celestia was patient with her dear younger sister and answered her smoothly,

"Actually Luna, I'm fairly certain he won't be able to. Humans tend to keep their dark sides within sight, making it near impossible to make them turn into their dark half. It's a shame really. If it weren't for that one negative quality, chances are their kind could have co-existed with us peacefully. I truly regret having to banish them."

Luna nodded her head. She remembered the day they banished human kind from Equestria. Twas a dark event in their history, one they both wished could have been avoided. Back then there were only two of the humans. A male and a female. They had decided that they should be sent somewhere where they could do no harm. A planet that was far off from theirs. The only other planet that was capable of supporting life. The humans had progressed quickly from that point in time, instead of relying on magic like Equestrians, they instead used their amazing intellect in ways that she'd had never thought possible. They could harness lightning, fly without wings, launch burning projectiles designed to kill, and were well on their way to learning how to travel between worlds. All without magic. It amazed her to no end. And yet she wondered, what would have happened if they'd let humans live in Equestria.

Finally Luna understood what her big sister was saying, yet still she was troubled.

"Tia, there's still something troubling me. The lighter skinned one...I could sense something in him. Something dark, it...it scares me to think about it."

Celestia nodded. She had sensed it too. It was something dark. When she had first sensed it, it had lasted less than a second. But, it was strong, unbearably strong. Like a dark shadow was over his heart, or like pure evil had come alive. Perhaps a better way of describing it would be to say that it was like living rage.

"Don't worry Luna, whatever it is I'm sure Firestorm can handle it. Remember, he's our most elite warrior. If anyone can handle the humans it's him."

**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw**

Christ, Firestorm was strong. 3 hours. He and I had been arm/hoof wrestling for three hours. And neither of us showed any sign of weakening. Firestorm had years of military training helping him. As for me, I had been relying on nothing but pure willpower. But, I was starting to run out of willpower, and he could tell.

"Give up Ryan, you haven't got a chance. I've beaten griffons twice your size." Firestorm taunted me. I knew he was right. But, I had an ace up my sleeve. Something I'd learned about through many violent video games I'd played. It was called the berserker's fury. By drawing and tasting my blood, I could induce a state of pure fury, thus giving me the strength I needed to win. It was a cheap tactic for sure, but then again I never said I'd play fair. Slowly, I bit down on my tongue. Ignoring the sharp lancing pain that shot through my mouth, I tasted the blood that seeped from the self inflicted wound. Immediately my mind shut down. And a rage took over. I wanted blood. More blood. I wanted carnage and destruction. I WANTED DEATH!

"I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR HEAD AND DRINK YOUR BLOOD YOU WINGED CRIMSON MEATBAG!" I roared at Firestorm. Immediately his hoof began to descend down to the table. He'd lost his focus after my outburst. Apparently he'd never had to deal with a berserker. But, just before Firestorm's hoof hit the table he started to push himself even harder. Slowly his hoof and my fist came right back to the stand still center position.

"I will not lose to you. Not now, not ever." He snarled at me. But I never heard him. I was lost to the endless rage pouring through me. And yet again his hoof began to descend to the table. Finally I used what little strength I had remaining and slammed his hoof down. Though I may have done it a little too hard, as I snapped the table we were using in half.

Slowly my rage began to subside as I came back to reality. After a couple of seconds of deep breathing I began to take heed of my surroundings. Mainly of the fact that Firestorm was up in my face yelling something or other.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" I roared at him. I never liked people getting in my face. I'm not sure why, but it always angered me to have someone speaking to me at point blank range. I could see that everyone in the room was staring at me with their jaws hitting the floor, the exceptions being Najmi and Firestorm. Slowly my ears stopped ringing.

"Ryan, could you explain to me what that was? I mean, I've never seen a creature's eyes turn black before." Firestorm asked, calmly. Odd, I thought he'd be pissed at me for using such a cheap tactic. But, apparently he doesn't even know that I cheated.

"No, I don't think you'd understand. It's just something that I learned from...nevermind. Forget it." I replied as casually as possible. But, the moment I replied I tasted something odd. Something warm and sticky. Blood. My blood. Standing up from my chair I made my way towards the door and exited Twilights house tree. As my feet hit the ground outside I turned my head and spat out a rather large wad of my own deep red blood. Slowly I walked through the streets of Ponyville. Reveling in the fact that I just beat Firestorm at arm/hoof wrestling, I was not aware of the incoming deadly crimson projectile flying my way.

"Come back here, you know you're not allowed to wander Ponyville!" Firestorm yelled as he hurtled towards me at near sonic speed. Stepping out of the way he flew right past my face. Time seemed to slow down as I turned my head and he turned his muzzle so that we stared each other down. In that brief split second slow motion I found just enough time to mouth the word 'tree' and then it ended. Firestorm slammed right into the tree a few feet in front of us with a pleasantly violent SMACK. Walking past him a breathed quietly,

"Focus on your flying next time buddy." Getting up, Firestorm dusted himself off, and started trotting alongside me. Since he decided he was going to follow me, I began walking towards nowhere in particular. I found that if I just started walking with no destination, I could find myself ending up in the most exciting places and situations. But sometimes fate would have other plans for me. Like right now, for instance, I found myself right back at Twilights house tree. Suddenly I turned around and looked back. Then I looked back at the house tree. "Something wrong?" Firestorm asked, curious as to my sudden stop.

"How... how in the seven rings of hell could I walk a direction away from my starting point and end up right back at said starting point? It isn't possible, not even in a cartoon."

"What do you mean?" Firestorm asked.

"Nothing...nevermind. I'm just imagining things, that's all."

Sighing, I just gave up trying to reason with this world. It was a pain in the ass, and I knew it. Opening the door, I walked into the house tree and sat myself down on the staircase. Sighing, I just gave in and rested my head on my hands and let my mind wander. Firestorm took up flew up to the rafters and took a stoic guard position. Oddly I began thinking of home. I wish I could just be home. I could leave anytime, but at the same time I felt like if I did I might be missed. Dammit, who would miss me? Eh, it doesn't matter. Perhaps I didn't want to leave because I might miss being able to use magic. Speaking of.

"NAJMI. I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Immediately I heard a thump as Najmi started to make his way downstairs.

"What's up?" he questioned as he walked down the stairs.

"Wanna learn some magic?"

"What do you mean? Like magic tricks?" he replied a little confused.

"Nope. I mean like pyro and necromancy kind of magic."

"You realize magic isn't real, right?" He said grinning. "And even if it is, we can't perform it. Humans were never able to."

"Wrong. Watch this dude." I replied. Standing up from the stairs I began concentrating on the magic in the air. Slowly, I started charging it up, until it couldn't be charged anymore.

"Watch and learn amigo." I said to Najmi. Slowly, I pointed a finger up at Firestorm and released a little bit more energy from my finger. This caused all the over charged magic particles in the air to act as a pathway for my energy resulting in a bolt of static electricity to arc from my finger. This arc of electricity hit Firestorm right between the eyes.

Falling from his perch Firestorm yelled, "Why?" right before he hit the ground.

Laughing, Najmi and I ran over to where he had fallen and helped him up.

"You alright?" Najmi asked him while suppressing his laughter. Once he was on his hooves Firestorm shook himself off. And instead of answering he just glared at me and trotted away.

"Shocking." I stated aloud to no one in particular. Najmi just busted out laughing.

"Ryan *giggle* that was very punny."

This caused both me and him to burst out laughing even harder.

After we had both settled down, Najmi decided he wanted to learn some magic. I didn't feel like telling him how it worked so instead I just showed him. In no time at all, we were firing bolts of lightning at each other like it was some kind of game. Unfortunately in the process, we ended up busting up Twilights home pretty bad. As Twilight came down, she was prepared to yell at us to knock it off. But instead her mouth just dropped.

"Wha-what did you do to my library?" She yelled at us. Slowly I took in the destruction around us and realized that we had kinda made a mess. The bookshelves were on fire, books were smoldered and burned, and the walls were covered with burn marks. Suddenly, Twilight started to turn a deep red and her mane and tail burst into flames. As she jumped into the air, she began to snort steam.

"Holy crap! Twilight evolved into a Rapidash!" I yelled out feeling like I'd never get this opportunity again. Najmi smiled and high fived me.

"Nice man. That was perfect."

"Why thank you, Najmi. Though I feel a major disturbance in the force. Prepare your ears for a major beating."

And with that, Twilight began ranting and yelling at us. My ears began to start hurting and an annoying ringing started up. Suddenly, a thought struck me. Again I started to manipulate the magic in the air. Slowly, I formed 2 rough bubble shapes out of it and placed them over me and Najmi's head. After that, I linked each particle together and created sound proof barriers for us. Najmi turned to me with a questioning look in his eye. But after, I smiled he understood what had happened. Turning our heads back to Twilight we made it appear as if we were listening to her. Finally after a couple minutes she simmered down and I released my mental grip on the barriers.

"-And that's why you are never to misbehave in this library ever again. Do you understand me?" She finished.

Instead of answering her, I simply snapped my fingers. Immediately the library returned to its original state and there was no damage to be seen. As Twilight stared at me mouth agape I started to go for the door.

"I'm going to visit Zecora. If I don't come back, don't come looking for me."

And with that, I left and made my way towards the Everfree Forest.

* * *

**A/N Well there it is, chapter 8. Leave a review. Or leave an OC. Also, I'd like to give major thans to the author Carnsprogmlp, for checking my spelling and fixing my many screw-ups. Also, I am leaving this Saturday for vacation. Because of this, don't expect any updates for maybe a week or more. With that said I'd now like to thank my dedicated readers for, well, reading this. A story is nothing without someone to read it.**

**Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Lifelong Dream**

**This is your author here, and I have a message. I still have a spot left for an invincible main character. Other main characters may die, but any of the first 4 characters I added will remain constant. These characters are: Najmi Porche, Firestorm, and well. Scratch that. I now have 2 spots open for Invincible main characters. However, these characters need to be very well detailed. Not living weapons. As another addition you need to submit a description of them if they were to become humans. Again, they need to be detailed and have a good and lengthy personality and backstory. Without those they will have no chance. Also, as of this point I have decided on a plot that seems to me a good one. Lastly this chapter, and every one after will portray Ryan as a little more sinister. Get used to it. He's a sinister person. And without further delay, I guve you chapter 9.**

* * *

After leaving Twilight's library, I began to make my way towards the forest. However, something didn't feel quite right. Suddenly, I began to get the weird sensation that I was being watched. Looking over my shoulder, I found absolutely no one following me, yet I could swear there was someone watching I began walking again, the feeling returned stronger than ever. Stopping, I looked back over my shoulder yet again. And yet again, nobody there. _Alright, I'm getting pissed._ I decided I'd had enough of this feeling. Moving forward I waited for the inevitable. As soon as the feeling returned I froze time itself. The power the spell required to be maintained was enormous, and my strength began to drain rapidly. So, I wasted no time (pun not intended) and turned around for what I hoped would be the last time. Happily it was, as I found exactly who was trailing me. Pinkie Pie. Walking over to the stack of hay she was peeking out from, I placed myself directly to her left and sat myself on a barrel.

Releasing my grip on the spell, time resumed its normal flow. As I watched from my spot atop the barrel she began to look around confused, as if she had lost something important. Me. Bewildered she sat her back against the hay and began recounting on her hooves where she'd seen me last.

"Okay, let's see, I remember him leaving Twilight's tree house, I remember him walking past Sugarcube Corner. That grouchypants can't have gotten too far ahead."

"Perhaps he's sitting right next to you." I suggested helpfully.

"No way silly. Mister meanie pants was walking up ahead of me a few moments ago. If he'd gone anywhere, I'd have noticed. Besides, no one can hide from the super-duper pinkie pony finder. Also known as me." Pinkie Pie said not bothering to look at me.

"Well, good luck to ya' in following me." I replied as jolly as I could be.

"Thanks friend, I might need it. Humans are slippery like eels, or the inside of Gummy's mouth, or like a greasy catfish."

"And they also like to hide in the oddest of places." I added.

"Yeah, well, see ya' later." Pinkie said right before trotting off in the direction I had once been walking.

_Wait for it,_

_...5_

_...4_

_...3_

_...2_

_...1_

"Wait a minute!" Pinkie shouted out before zooming right back to her previous spot. And then she stared at me. And I mean she stared. At. Me. Her eyes had grown larger than dinner plates. It really creeped me out. I mean...those giant blue eyes. I swear they were staring into my soul. I could feel it. In my soul.

"Okay, why the look?'

"I was asked not to let you out of my sight. Firestorm asked me to keep an eye on you, and to watch you closely. And he told me to tell him anything you told me, and if you did anything suspicious."

How odd. A professional war veteran asking an obnoxious A.D.D party planner pony to watch me. I didn't believe her. I'm fairly certain she was either lying to me, or deliberately leaving something out. Right then and there I was tempted to read her mind. But, I resisted the urge to perform what was essentially mind raping and instead asked her if she'd rather just hang out for the day.

"I'm not sure, my friends might not like it if I hung out with a meanyhead." she replied uncertain.

"Well, I thought that maybe if we hung out for a little while we might become friends. You know, pull pranks together, bake a mountains worth of muffins and cupcakes, and just have a heck of a good time. But, if you don't want to be my friend, then I understand." Turning away from her I sighed and hung my head low. As I started walking away, head hung low, Pinkie Pie shouted after me.

"Wait, I do want to be your friend. I like making friends, I really do. Oh, please say you'll be my friend. !"

As I turned back to Pinkie I saw that tears threatened her eyes. It was, in a word, heart wrenching. But I was a stone cold mofo.

"Alright, we can be friends."

At this she jumped and shouted with glee. Galloping circles around me she began to talk about all the fun we were going to have. And she talked about the pranks we could pull, and the things we could bake, and the parties we could throw. God, this was fun. I mean, I'd never even thought that this would have a chance at working. But it did. In less than 5min I had persuaded Pinkie Pie to be my friend. Christ, these ponies were easy to manipulate. All I had to do was feed this one a load of false wants and hopes of being friends, and I now had her complete trust. Of which I could manipulate even further. Actually, now that I think of it, perhaps the others could be just as easily manipulated. That settled it. My new goal was to find a way to manipulate and ultimately become false friends with the Elements of Harmony. Let's see how far this can go, how deep I can dig my own grave. Perhaps with time the false friendship could become real. But first,

"Pinkie, is there by any chance a graveyard or cemetery around here?"

As Pinkie looked at me, I could tell she was slightly confused by my random out of the blue question. But then, her stupidly big smile returned,

"Of course silly. If you head west from here you can find the Ponyville pony cemetery. But why would you want to go there any ways? You can't bake cupcakes in a cemetery. Unless of course you took an oven there. Then I guess you could bake cupcakes. And muffins. But who'd buy cupcakes and muffins from a cemetery? Not me that's for sure." After that I just covered her mouth with my hoof, I mean my hand. Why'd I call it my hoof?

"Pinkie, please. Slow down when you speak. My head feels like it's been hit with a brick. Also, if you don't mind, I'd like to pay my respects before we get started playing." Another flawless lie. Oh, this was sinister. What I was planning on doing was something I'd always dreamed of doing.

"That's really thoughtful of you. To want to pay your respects. But be careful. And watch out for ghosts."

Walking away, I turned back to Pinkie and smiled.

"Don't worry, this won't take long. I'll meet you back here when I'm done."

After a couple minutes the cemetery came into view. The first thing that stood out was the gate. It was tall, cast iron, and colored a midnight black. Stretching out from the gate, and surrounding the cemetery, was a slightly overgrown concrete wall. Pushing open the gate I quickly scanned the graveyard. Finally, after I assured myself that I was alone, I set in motion a spell. What I did next was borderline sick and twisted. It defied all sense of morality. But I just had to do it. I raised the dead. I brought life back to the lifeless. Each and every corpse in the graveyard began to emerge from the ground. Some were mangled, others were rotting and putrid. But most were nothing but bones. There were earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi. But, to my disappointment, there weren't any alicorns. Oh well, make do with what you have. Next I needed to hide these guys. But the question was: how? Well, I solved this dilemma like I usually do. By doing the absolute stupidest thing I could have possibly imagined.

As I cast the second spell all the ponies bodies immediately began to restore themselves. Flesh grew back. Bones healed. By the time I was done, I had a group of about 49 disguised un-dead ponies. But, they were still missing something. A brain. I didn't want just mindless and thoughtless drones. That usually ends up being the downfall of most super villains, having incompetent or unskilled henchmen. They needed to be able to think.

Finally, I decided on a solution. Reaching deep down inside me I searched for something. I wasn't sure if I'd find it or not, but I looked anyways. To my immense surprise I located my target. My soul. It sat there, glowing. Almost looked as if it had been set ablaze. It was a deep midnight blue in color. But then it changed before my eyes to a deep black. As I watched, it shifted relentlessly between the 2 different colors. However, there was one thing that remained constant about it. At it's very center it was a deep blood red color.

Reaching out I tore off a miniscule piece of my soul and exited my trance like state. As I opened my eyes I felt something sharp in my hand. Looking down I found to my joy that I still retained the shard of my soul that I'd torn off. As the final step to making my undead minions I took this soul fragment and replicated it with magic. Then I sent a fragment to each and every individual pony, and the original I re-attached to my soul. As the fragments entered each one, a cutie mark would appear. Each and every pony looked at me with confusion. As if they had no idea where or who they were. But, that was the thing. They were now consciously aware of their existence. I had done it. I'd raised an army of intelligent undead minions. My badassery stat received a plus 1 boost.

Walking up to the nearest pony I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"Can I help you? Wait, are you like a diamond dog or something?" He asked.

_Oh fuck, maybe giving them a soul wasn't such a smart idea. Now they're too self aware._

"Actually, you can. Gather ten of the strongest unicorns and bring them here. I have a job for them."

As I finished giving out my instructions he got ready to tell me no, but just before he did, he stopped himself and turned away to do as I asked. Close one.

After a couple of seconds of waiting, the requested ponies were assembled before me. I didn't take the time to study any of them. I just gave them my orders.

"Here is your mission. You are to sneak into Canterlot. After that, you must infiltrate the royal palace gardens. Once there, you are to locate and retrieve a certain statue for me. Its identifying feature is that it looks like a mix match of various animals. They call it Discord. Now go. Bring it back no matter what."

And with that they all teleported away to do my bidding. As for the rest of the ponies I told them they could do whatever the hell they wanted. They could mingle with the Ponyville residents, they could get lives, they could get married for all I cared. So long as they remained ready to answer my call. As I exited the cemetery I began to head to Sugarcube corner to meet Pinkie Pie. I did say I was going to spend the day with her. As I topped a hill I saw her sitting on the ground, her mane had completely deflated. That wasn't a good sign. Running up to her I knelt down and looked her in the eyes. With genuine concern I asked her,

"Pinkie Pie, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

"Well, Firestorm said I couldn't be your friend. He said that you were dangerous and should be locked up."

At that a tear rolled down her eye. Like hell. Manipulating somepony is one thing. But making a purely innocent pony cry, that crosses the line. I may be sinister, but I knew that this was wrong. Standing, I lifted up Pinkie and looked her in the eyes again.

"He is wrong. Pinkie, remember this. No one, and I mean NO ONE can tell you who can be your friend. Don't ever forget that. Now turn that frown upside down. We have a certain crimson pegasus to prank."

And with that Pinkies mane re-inflated back to its obnoxiously puffy state. And a smile alighted her face. And we schemed. Oh how we schemed.

* * *

**A/N Me again, now I am accepting zombie ponies. Know that these characters will NEED to have at least one power that sets them apart from the rest. Also, you will need to include their means of death. Leave a review. Or an OC. I appreciate both. The next chapter will be out soon, I promise. Peace. Actually, don't submit a character till after I post the next chapter. I mean you can submit one now, especially if they are main character worthy. But I would recommend waiting.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Apples, Pranks and Chaos**

**Your author here with yet another yedious and boring message. Still accepting OC's. Need 2 more to act as my main characters. Also, I beleive that in the last chapter I may have portrayed the character, Firestorm as a bit harsh. This is not the case. I'd also like to thank all of you who are favoriting and reviewing this story. It helps to know that people are actually reading this. So, enjoy.**

* * *

After gathering up Najmi, Pinkie Pie and I set our brilliant prank in motion. Najmi waited just outside Twilight's slightly ajar front door. And I sat a bucket filled with a mysterious gray liquid on top. Twas a simple enough prank. Najmi would call Firestorm. Firestorm would come see what was wrong and open the door. The bucket would fall and drench him. What was special about this prank was that we didn't fill the bucket with water. Giving the signal to Najmi, we set the prank in motion.

"Firestorm, I need your help with something. Could you come give me a hand?"

As Firestorm opened the door, the bucket fell.

"What is it Najm-" cut off from his sentence the bucket struck his head with a loud thunk. But, no liquid came out. Running over to Firestorm, I realized that he was out cold.

"Pinkie, we have a problem." Galloping over, Pinkie realized that the prank had gone awry.

"What happened? Why is he sleeping? Where's the cement?"

Looking around for the bucket I found it a few feet away. Lifting it up was much harder than it was last time. As I looked inside, I found a solidified layer of cement. It had hardened. But how?

"Pinkie, do you still have the bag you got this cement from?"

"Absolutely! Here you go." Pinkie said, happily handing me the bag from out of seemingly nowhere. As I looked it over, I translated it and read the label aloud.

"Cemento's Super Cement. The strongest, hardest and fastest drying cement in Equestria. If it's not dry in 3 minutes or less, we guarantee your hard earned bits back. Warning: For use in construction purposes only. For the safety of you and others please do not consume, bathe, or play with it. This product was not intended for pranking purposes." Finishing, I turned to look at Pinkie.

"Really? You seriously let me use this without reading the label first? Do you realize that Firestorm could have been killed? In fact, if this had been anypony else, they'd be dead right now. You're lucky he has a thick skull."

This started Pinkie giggling and snorting.

"You think this is funny?" I shouted at her.

"No silly. You said he had a thick skull." And with that Pinkie just burst out laughing. Face palming, I called out to the only person who could take me seriously.

"Give me a hand Najmi, we need to get him inside."

After we'd gotten Firestorm back in the house we carried him up the stairs and set him down on Twilights bed.

"Man Ryan. He's a lot heavier than he looks."

"I'm not concerned about his weight Najmi. I worry more for what we have to tell him when he wakes up." Pondering this, Najmi came up with an idea.

"Maybe we could say he had one too many hookers." That got me laughing.

"Are you kidding me? Not even hookers would want to be with this guy." This got us laughing even harder.

"Maybe 'cause I killed them." A third voice spoke out. Immediately we froze in place. As I looked down, I found Firestorm glaring up at me. "Now then, you're going to explain to me what happened, or I'm going to use your body as a knife sheath."

"If you do, I will eat each and every one of them." I replied smiling.

"Speaking of," Firestorm said, getting off subject, "are you ever going to give me that one knife back?"

"No, I already flushed it."

At this all three of us started laughing. After settling down we helped an unsteady Firestorm to his hooves. Firestorm wandered off to find Spike, leaving me and Najmi by ourselves. Terrible idea that is. Leaving 2 magic capable humans by themselves. Well, they got off lucky this time, since I wasn't feeling too mischievous. After heading downstairs myself, I decided to pursue my one true passion. Reading. Setting myself down in a chair, I started with a history book so that I could learn the things about this place that weren't shown in the actual show itself. Might learn something useful. Finishing, rather short for a history book, I stood up from my chair and yawned. But as I opened my mouth, out came a bright green flame which transformed into a letter.

"Well, didn't expect that." As I picked it up, I unrolled it and began reading. Then I realized that I couldn't read it. I didn't know Equestrian. So I cast a spell that translated it for me. Just as I had done with the history book.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This is my first report. Observing the humans is no easy feat. And I hate to tell you this, but your suspicions about Ryan were correct. I wish I could accurately describe it, but my head just really hurts. And I can't think too clearly. However, I will give a full report nonetheless. Ryan, the lighter skinned human, is an odd one. He seems to be rather unstable with his emotions. At one moment he is dead serious, then he's laughing like a madman. And as well, it turns out that these humans are magic capable. In fact, Ryan's powers, at times, feel as if they could rival yours in strength. Oddly enough though, he won't use it. Unless he has good reason he just flat out doesn't use magic. The darker skinned one, Najmi, is more friendly and agreeable. I find that I can happily hang out with him. He doesn't do stupid things. So, in our best interests, I recommend sending a magic channeling collar for Ryan. As to why, well, he shot lightning at me. Hit me right between the eyes he did. And then he nearly burned down Twilights library. Of course he fixed it for her, but still. That's all I can say about the humans so far. Moving on to other matters, Ponyville is still as peaceful as ever. However, your lead turned out to be wrong. I couldn't find them here. So I would like to request that you relieve me of my post so that I may continue my search. Why don't you send Atom Bomb, or one of the others from my squad? I really miss them all. Seems like forever since the last time I saw them. I'm fairly certain they can handle the humans. And lastly, one of the resident ponies filed a complaint. The keeper of the Ponyville pony cemetery says that some hoodlum or another went and dug up all the graves and removed the bodies. I would recommend sending down a squad of guards to investigate this._

_Respectfully,_

_Elite Guard Firestorm_

_P.S. I've not seen any sign of the escaped prisoner yet. But, I'm still certain he will show himself._

Well, this was something. It was a report. After reading it, I felt many different things. Not sure how to describe it. So instead of pondering my emotions, I tried doing what Spike did. I sent the letter by fire, hoping that I didn't accidentally set it on fire. Of course, I could have been mean and destroyed it. But, I just feel that there's something incredibly rude about destroying someones mail. After a couple minutes, I felt a weird sensation coming from my stomach. Opening my mouth I let off a rather loud burp and out came another scroll. Unsealing the letter, a large metal handcuff fell out. Not bothering to pick it up I began to read the letter.

_Dear Firestorm,_

_After carefully reviewing your report I regret to say that we need you where you are. We can't allow Ryan or Najmi to remain un-supervised. As for the rest of your squad, we will send them at once. Though I have sad news. While Atom Bomb was conducting research on an experimental kind of blade, there was an explosion. He was injured, badly. Though the doctors want him to remain with them, he insisted on coming down at once and promptly escaped from the hospital. If you see him, please talk some sense into him. Although I was surprised when you wrote that the humans were capable of rivaling us in magical strength. I wasn't even aware that they were even capable of performing the simplest of spells. So, I have sent you a variation of the magic channeling collar. This one is not quite as strong and won't cut off his magic completely. But, it should regulate his usage of it so that he's not as powerful. Lastly, I fully expect that you and your team can handle the graveyard situation._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

_P.S. Princess Luna says hi._

Carefully, I resealed the letter and picked up the little hand cuff. Turning it over in my hand, it felt smooth. If I were to guess, I'd say it was made out of obsidian. But that's just a guess. As I studied, it I began to feel a little weaker. As if something were sucking the life out of me. Setting it down, I breathed in and out slowly. As I breathed, I began to feel better. Now then,

"FIRESTORM, YOU'VE GOT MAIL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Firestorm entered the room and I handed him his letter. As he read it, I saw a lone tear go down his face. But then he closed it and began looking around.

"By any chance was there a bracelet that came with this?"

I pointed to where I had set it and he proceeded to collect it.

"Well, I'm going to go on down to Apple Acres. If you need me, well, you know."

And with that, I left Twilight's home. Making my way down the street, I began heading towards where I remember Applejack's farm being located. As I made my way, I came upon a nice bright white fence. Enclosed by the fence, was a massive orchard of apple tress. Walking along the fence, my ears were greeted by the sound of someone grunting. Didn't take a genius to figure out what that sound was. Hopping the fence, I began heading towards the sound. Soon enough, I came across Applejack bucking trees. Leaning against a tree she hadn't kicked yet, I picked a green apple and began munching on it. As Applejack finished with the tree she was working on, she let out a tired sigh.

"Hoo boy, this is tough. Now why'd Mac have ta' go and get so sick. And right before harvest season."

"Need a hand?" I asked, startling her.

"Where'd you come from?" She growled taking a defensive stance. Now this was going to be tough. Lying successfully would be near impossible considering that she could probably see through any lie that I threw at her. Then again, I was a skilled liar.

"Well, I heard you say you were having trouble and just thought I might offer a hand. I mean, is it wrong to want to help someone?" I replied with a false smile.

At that she let her stance slip a tiny bit, "And what if I say I don't need help from the likes of you? I can handle this myself."

Alright, game face. Here we go. "Wow, and I thought you were the element of honesty. I didn't think you were capable of telling a lie"

At this she became confused, and let her stance slip even more. "What are you talking about? I'm not lying. I can handle a few apple trees."

And once more, "A few huh. I think you mean a few hundred. 'Cause on my way here I noticed lots and lots of trees that still had apples on them." At this her face became very haggard and she sunk to the ground.

"I...I thought that I was almost done. But I still have even more trees…no. No, I can handle it, I...I can do it. A few hundred's not so bad. If ah work hard enough I can finish in no time." She said, trying to fill herself with confidence. But it wasn't working, and I could tell.

And now for the finisher, "Applejack, I don't care that you're lying to me, that's fine. But, please, stop lying to yourself. Just let me help you. Please, I honestly want to repay for what I've done. But, I can't help you if you won't let me. If you truly feel you can do this without my help, I won't argue. I'll let you handle it. But, consider my offer. I truly want to help you." And on that note, I stood up and began walking away. _Wait for it._

"Wait. If ya' truly do want to help, then I guess I can accept it." As soon as she said that, an evil smile spread across my face. But I let it fade to be replaced by a friendly one. Turning around, I stuck out my hand to help her up.

"I'm glad you're letting me help you. Though, I know you probably don't trust me, I can accept that fact. Honestly, I respect your pride. I understand the want to be able to do things yourself. And if at any time you want me to stop, or leave you alone, I will respect your wishes."

Taking my hand she got back up and nodded.

"Now then Applejack, where'd you want me to start?"

Applejack flicked her head towards one of the un-harvested trees. "Well, let's see if you can handle that tree over there. Though, I don't expect ya' to be able to knock more than one apple off of it." Walking up to the indicated tree, I looked back at her and she nodded once more. Taking a stance, I pulled back a hand as if preparing to punch it. Then I let my fist fly but stopped just short of the tree. As I struggled to control the surge of power going through my fist, I focused it all into the tip of my pointer finger. Then I flicked the tree.

As second after second passed, I waited. Finally, Applejack couldn't wait any longer,

"Well, that was a good try. But, I suppose not everyone is meant to be an apple bucker."

As soon as she finished her sentence every single apple on every tree around us fell to the ground with muffled thunking sounds. Applejack stood there amazed. Turning back to her, I said smugly,

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my success."

That got her to laugh. And so I spent the next 4 and a half hours bucking apples. Finally, finished we both collapsed to the ground. "Whew, *pant* that was exhausting. How do you do it?"

"It takes lots of hard work and determination." she said smiling. "But sometimes you also need the help of a friend."

"I'm honored you would consider me your friend. Even after all the trouble I've caused. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to go wash up. I'll see you later."

"Alright then. I spose I'll see you later,umm. Actually I never got your name." AppleJack said blushing. Stopping I said over my shoulder, "The name's Ryan."

And with that, my performance ended and I began my trek back to Twilight's house.

After walking for a couple minutes, I stopped, turned my head, and spat at the ground. "Fuck, that was tuff. Never thought manual labor was a way to earn friendship. If I ever have to do that again, I might just lose my mind."

Hopping the fence, I started walking back through the streets of Ponyville. However, I was being followed again. Turning around, I saw no one. But I could sense that they were close. I was really getting sick of people following me. I mean, if you wanted to learn something about someone, then why not just walk up and ask. There's no need to stalk them. As I turned back around, I was startled to find 10 unicorns standing in front of me. Wait…they look familiar. Then it struck me. These were the ponies I had sent to retrieve the Discord statue. After waiting a couple seconds, one of them spoke up. "Sir, we searched the gardens. But, there was no sign of the statue. All that we found was a note." Handing me the note I was surprised to see that it was written in English. It said,

_Human, we need to talk. I'll be waiting in the Everfree forest when you're ready. Search for me by the patch of Poison joke._

_Lots of love, mayhem, and chocolate milk._

_-Discord_

* * *

**A/N Well, as of right now I am accepting characters for Firestorm's elite squadron of guards. These ponies can, and probably should, be a weapons specialist. Meaning that I want any of you who submit a character for the squad to get creative, really creative with what you do. That means special powers, magics, abilities, the works. But please remember this: I will not accept gun toters. They do not have guns in Equestria, they never have and never will. And if you do submit a character for the elite guard squad, then I need you to submit the reason as to why they joined the guards and how they made it to the elite of the elite. I'll also need a detailed backstory on them. And the all important detailed personality should not be forgotten. And for any of you who've already submitted an OC and have not seen them appear yet I will also need you to tell me if they are going to be in the elite squad, or in the undead horde. Also, I am only accepting 6 ponies for the elite squad. 2 of these spaces being filled by Firestorm, and Atom Bomb. So in actuality there are 4 spaces open. And I still need 2 more main characters. One from the undead horde, and one from the elite squad. The next chapter cannot and will not come out until I have these 2 characters. And with that I apologize for the harassment. Leave a review please. Or an OC. Or you can PM me the OC. Peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Discord now, or Later. Oh, and Some Other Stuff.**

**A/N Let me start off by apologizing to all of my faithful readers. I didn't intend for this chapter to take as long a time as it did. However, I have a legitimate reason for this. My house was recently infested by bats. Since bats are a protected species I had to move out of my home while it was being cleaned. Where I stayed had absolutely no internet connection in the slightest. So, I had to go without posting any chapters for weeks on end. The upside though is that I have chapter 12 ready to go. All that needs to be done is have my Co-author spell/grammar check that bitch. Still in dire need of OC's. For any OC's you guys plan on submitting I now have a form to show you how I want them. If you take a quick second and look at my profile page you'll see what I'm talking about. WARNING! I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY MORE HALF ASSED OC'S. If you submit an OC that is described in 3 lines or less, then it is half assed. I apologize. But, it was getting on my nerves**

* * *

Staring at the letter in my hand, I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Discord, God of Chaos, wanted to have a word with me. I couldn't tell if that was good or bad. Probably good. I mean, he wished me lots of love. So, yeah. I couldn't tell. I honestly could not tell if this would go well. Sure, I was strong, I could heal. I could even use I wide variety of spells. But really, what good would that do me against a god? He was a chaos lord, and I was a chump who'd been given incredible power. Sinking to the ground, I wasn't even acknowledging the fact that the unicorns were still standing in front of me, and probably felt a little awkward.

This was getting to me. I was showing weakness. I just...just, needed a plan. I needed to clear my head. Standing up, I began sprinting towards the forest. I needed to go to a quiet place so I could formulate a plan. Sprinting to the forest was no easy feat, though, as there seemed to be dozens of wooden carts littering my path. Each one was filled with an assortment of things to be bought. As I neared the first of many carts I was presented with 2 choices, smash through them all in a violent fashion, or jump and maneuver myself through them, hardcore parkour style. I didn't have long to ponder the 2 choices, so I went with the latter and began leaping and flipping over the carts with a display of intense badassness. Each time I leapt over a stand, I'd hear a collection of gasps, hoorays, or angry shouts. But they never reached my ears. I was just too fast to hear them.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of jumping and running, I made it out of the market and found myself at the edge of the Everfree. Slowing down, I began panting from the sheer exhaustion of all that running. And after catching my breath, I started searching for a suitable tree to climb. My search didn't take long, as I quickly spotted the perfect one. Jumping up, I grabbed on to a low hanging branch and started flipping and twirling up it like I was a skilled Gymnast. Actually, that was a legitimate fact. I used to practice both gymnastics and free running back on Earth.

After climbing the trees, I found a sturdy branch and laid myself down on it. Wriggling around, I tried to make myself as comfortable as I could possibly get. Finally, I gave up and just laid on it like a bed. This turned out to be perfect. With that matter settled, I began talking to myself to see if I could find a suitable course of action to deal with my chaos lord problem.

"Alright, let's see, where do I stand and where does he stand. I'm a human, and he's a mixmatched assortment of animal parts. I have increased healing, enhanced muscle strength, speed flexibility and reflexes, I have mastery over raising the dead, I can shoot arcs of lightning, stop time for a little bit, and create portals. He, on the other hand, can break the laws of reality at will. Meaning, he can probably do everything I can, and then some. Oh, and I also lead a small army of the undead. So chances are, he could pummel me. Or more likely, he wants to kill me."

"So, the only viable option that I know of, is to get stronger. But, that won't work. No matter how strong I get, I still can't match him. He's a God."

It was coming together. As I went over my facts the solution would eventually come to me.

"So, since he's a god, he will always be infinitely more powerful than me. He's a master of chaos and manipulation, so I can't use my dishonesty on him. This isn't helping! Wait, he was defeated before, meaning he's not completely invincible. The last time he was defeated, was by the elements of harmony. But, I can't use the elements of harmony. I'd have to be an element to use it on him. Other than the elements, what can defeat a God? Other gods of course. But there aren't any other gods in this realm aside from him."

And then it hit me like a bullet train.

"Yes there are. Celestia and Luna are gods. But what makes them a God? What characteristic do they posses that make them so powerful?"

Pondering this for a second another, and even greater, realization hit me.

"They're so powerful because they're alicorns. In this realm, the alicorns must be the gods. But that doesn't help me in the slightest. I can't just drop my human body and become an alicorn." Or could I? Who's to say I couldn't manipulate myself into an alicorn. No, that wouldn't work. I'd still only have as much magic as I did now. So, in order to become strong enough to fight Discord, I'd need to "liberate" myself an alicorn's body.

"Wait a minute. Perhaps I'm over reacting. Maybe he just wants to talk. Chances are, he probably won't want to fight."

But I knew that I shouldn't take that chance. So I decided. I was going to steal an alicorn's body. Now the question remained of who. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to steal Celestia or Luna's bodies. Since they were not only female, but were in charge of raising the sun and moon. And I just didn't want to put up with the hassle of raising a massive heavenly body. That left Princess Miamorecadenza, err...Cadence. Or whatever the fuck they called her. No, that wouldn't work either. As Cadence was female as well. Plus she was married. And more to the point, her powers sucked ass. She controlled love. And we all know Discords gonna bawl like a bitch when you shoot a ray of love at him. This meant I didn't have many options available.

"Let's see, I should know if there are any male alicorns. I watched this stupid show enough freaking times. Umm...no. No, there aren't. At least I can't remember there being any. So, solutions, solutions solutions. Option 1, steal an alicorn's body. Maybe. Option 2, trick the elements of harmony into turning Discord back into a statue. Most likely. Option 3, ask for the princesses' help. Absolutely not. I don't want them to be involved. Option 4, leave and never come back. No, cause if any of them follow me back to Earth, I'd be powerless against them."

So, after a long debate with myself I'd come to my conclusion. I would steal an alicorn body, and befriend the elements as a backup plan. Since I'd settled on a suitable course of action, I felt much more relaxed. Leaping off the tree, I landed and exited the accursed forest. All I had left for today was, well, nothing actually. I had nothing to do today. Except for getting a shower. I assume they had showers here. God help them if they didn't. No, Celestia help them. Ha, pony humor.

Looking up the sun was still pretty high up in the sky. So, I had time to kill. Well, shower first, then time to kill.

**2 Hours Later**

As I leaned back, I felt the cool breeze drift in through the open window. Felt pretty damn good. I'd had enough time to myself to figure out the rest of my plans. I had decided on a date to carry out the body snatching, tonight. Although, I hadn't quite figured out how I was going to "befriend" the rest of the elements, but I had all the time in the world. I felt on top of the world. Too bad this feeling wasn't going to last, though.

* * *

**A/N Leave a review or an OC. Preferably an OC.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Kings Grave, The First Step to Eliminating Discord**

**A/N Some of you made the assumption that I was going to turn the main character into a pony. NEVER MAKE AN ASSUMPTION WITH WITH ME. One minute one thing could happen, the next I could completely turn it around and do something else. Also, I am still in dire need of OC's (OC stand for original character, meaning a pony straight from the depths of your imaginative hell). This story will die without them. Now Enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer, I do not own MLP. The rights to the show belong to Hasbro. Just as well, I don't own the rights to any OC's that are used in this chapter. These rights belong to their indvidual and respectful owners. Now for real, Enjoy this chapter.**

Stealing through the night, I was undetectable. A shadow of shadows. I ran swiftly towards my target, Canterlot. By day, I tried to pretend to be some friendly worthless fuck. But, in the confines of darkness, I could be my real self. Of course, I didn't know my real self. Was I me, or was I someone else. Twas a confusing thought. No time for it now though, as I needed all my energy to be focused on accomplishing my mission. After re-animating the ponies from Ponyville's cemetery I gave a handful of them a mission. Obtain Discord's statue. Of course, that didn't happen since it turned out that Discord was already 'at large'. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Well, that is after I had a major panic attack and wigged out in front of my troops. I needed to steal an alicorn's body and powers.

The problem was, though, that all alicorns are royalty. And all of the royal family were buried up in Canterlot, I decided against taking a living alicorn's body. So, that meant that if I wanted to be an alicorn, I had to raid the royal cemetery. Of course, that is still borderline disturbing, but after what I did in Ponyville's cemetery, it really didn't matter to me anymore. As I approached the outer wall of Canterlot, I was faced with yet another problem. It was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING TALL! It rose perhaps a good 25 stories off the ground. And I had packed absolutely no means of scaling it. Walking up to it, I found myself with another dilemma. What if I was caught? I was already on probation. And I'm fairly certain that they weren't going to give me a third chance. Oh well. I just won't get caught. Solving that issue, I returned to the more urgent one. How to scale this wall.

"Wait, I have magic. Herp derp." Moving towards the wall, I simply made myself intangible. After walking through the 42 inch thick wall, I emerged on the other side. Thankfully, no one was wandering the streets at this time of night, so my path was pretty much clear. So clear, that it actually looked a bit suspicious. Almost as suspicious as the note I had received from Discord. I could have gone to meet him. But, I was fairly certain that it was a trap. And I wanted to be as prepared as humanly possible. I was going to meet him, but not till I had decided I was ready. As I approached the castle, my eyes were greeted by the sight of 2 snoozing royal guards. Lazy bastards. Sneaking around them, I began tiptoeing through the many numerous corridors of the castle. Until I, of course, realized that they don't keep a cemetery indoors. Exiting the castle, I teleported myself inside the Royal gardens. Actually, I could have done that earlier. FUCK YOU HINDSIGHT! As I landed on the grass of the garden, I realized that I wasn't alone. Jumping into some bushes, thankfully without thorns, I watched and waited. Trotting into view was none other than Princess Luna._ Now what in the hell are you up to Princess? Late night stroll perhaps? Oh wait, you're nocturnal. Should have thought of that earlier._

Looking both left and right, she began to trot slowly down a rock pathway, murmuring to herself the entire time. As I increased the sensitivity of my ears ,I began to pick up what she was saying.

"-Tia won't mind if I pay his grave a visit _-jackpot- _It'll only take a quick second. Besides, I really do miss him." And with that some tears began to streak her lovely, and unnaturally, moonlit face. I'd have felt pity, if it weren't for the fact that she, and her sister, had hunted me like an animal. As I followed her, the pathway began to grow smoother and smoother. Until of course, there weren't any bushes left for me to hide in. As I reached my last bush, a silver gate came into view. Luna trotted up to it and entered, but I waited in my bush. My very safe, very comfy, and very inconspicuous bush. Most people take for granted how useful a bush is. Some grow berries, others beautiful flowers. And some make damn good hiding spots. After a couple hours of me meditating and controlling my sudden urge to shout out obscene things, Princess Luna exited, from what I assumed to be, the royal cemetery. Five minutes later, I was inside snooping around. Reading each grave, I began to realize that this wasn't a cemetery for royalty. It was a cemetery for the staff at the palace. Giving up hope, I sunk to the ground and admitted defeat.

"God, why must you troll me so? I was this close to being able to comfortably face Discord, and you yank what little hope I had away from me."

Standing to my feet, I turned around to make my way to the exit. But, my eyes caught the glimmer of something on a grave not too far to my left. As I made my way up to it, I realized that this gravestone was a lot fancier than the rest. It was solid gold. With a silver inscription. Leaning forward, I translated and began reading the, unnerving, poem scrawled upon the grave.

_Here lies the king._

_And all that he has done._

_Though his life has ended._

_Another he has begun._

_We may miss him so._

_But with peace may he go._

**In memory of King Malevolent. Misguided as he was, we loved him dearly. Never will another like him exist. Though the one who'll miss him most of all will be his Dear cousin Luna.**

_Ahh, so you're who Luna was paying her respects to_. After reading the inscription, a weird sense of dread began to fill me. Almost as if stealing his body and powers might not be the wisest of ideas. No time for that now though. I had but mere moments before I risked getting caught. As I tried to animate the corpse within the dirt, I was greeted by an empty feeling, almost as if there wasn't anything to animate. Yet it wasn't just that. It also felt like some kind of energy was seeping out from the ground. It was disturbing. Making myself intangible, again, I sunk through the dirt till I found the coffin within. _Time to wake up, you royal pain in the ass_, I thought to myself. Sticking my head inside I found, to my immense irritation, that it was empty. Except, for a dark object that glittered in the very center of the coffin. Reaching out I grabbed it and pulled myself back out of the ground. "DAMNIT! SO FUCKING CLOSE!" I yelled in rage. This wasn't my smartest idea, as almost immediately my ears were greeted by the sound of guards shouting and moving. I had run out of time.

Shoving the object in my pocket, I teleported myself back to the safety of my bed in Twilights library and laid down. Pulling the object back out of my pocket, I began examining it. It was an orb that gave off a sickly pale red glow, its own color being a deep blood red. But, it was smooth, cold to the touch, and a little larger than a baseball. As I held it in my hand, I could have sworn I felt it pulse. But, it was probably my imagination. Holding it felt, right. It felt like it belonged to me. Tossing it in the air a couple times, I let out a dis-heartened sigh.

"All that planning. All that risk taking. And in the end, the only thing I have to show for is a creepy looking gemstone. *sigh* Well, it is kinda cool. God, I swear it almost feels like it's alive." And the truth was it did. Every few seconds, it almost felt like it pulsed. Twas an unnerving thing.

After a couple more seconds of tossing it in the air, I just shoved it back into my pocket. As I lay my head down against the pillow Twilight had provided me, I began to ponder how to "befriend" the remaining elements. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy. The last 4 pieces of my puzzle. I'd probably have to stoke Rainbow Dash's ego. Or challenge her and win. Then there was Rarity. Thinking about how to win her over sent shivers down my spine. I'd probably have to model for a...a...a dress. Wait, I wasn't a girl. So it'd probably be more like a tuxedo. Now that I thought about it, I could probably work that to my favor. Lastly there was Twilight and Fluttershy. Twilight would be fairly easy, but Fluttershy would probably prove to be a bit more difficult. Head butting someone usually doesn't help when you want to try and "make friendly" with them. I'd probably figure out some over elaborate and bat shit stupid plan to solve that problem. As for Twilight, I'd probably just let her interview me. Or something along those lines. All I needed to do right now, though, was get some sleep. I'd missed at least 2 days of it. My problems could be saved for another day.

**WwWwWwWwWwWwW**

**Location: **Canterlot Maximum Security Prison (aka the Dungeons)

**Time:** Unknown

Three ponies sat in their prison cells. Wondering. Each one crushed by their current fate. Life in prison. The walls dripped, and the sound of mice and rats could be heard every few minutes. Each cell reeked of decay and death. And none were happy to be there. The first of the 3 ponies was black. Just black. From coat to main to tale. Black.

"Hey Redstreak", came a voice from one of the cells "mind if I ask you something?" Slowly, a brown as bread pony lifted his head up. He was the second of the 3. His coat resembled the color of bread crust. His mane and tail the same, but with streaks of red running through it. Shaking his mane, he snorted out a reply.

"What do you want murderer?"

"Hey now. you killed somepony too. So by definition you are a murderer as well. I just wanted to know. How'd you escape from that insane asylum? I mean, they probably put you in a private cell, and in a straight jacket. How'd you do it? How'd you manage to escape?"

The first pony was trying to strike up a conversation. Trying to see if he could distract his cellmates from their current fate.

At this, Redstreak began to reminisce about that wonderful day. The day he managed to escape from the insane asylum.

"Well, now that you bring it up, I guess it couldn't hurt to let you in on what I used as my escape plan. It was actually rather ingenious. I smuggled a key in the bread on one of my sandwiches. It took some doing, but I eventually managed it."

"Wow, that iz very clever. I have never heard of zuch a crazy plan." Spoke the final pony of the 3. His coat glistened a deep red and his mane was a pale golden color.

"Yep", said Redstreak, "After that they gave me a nickname. They called me: Wonderbread."

At this, the other 2 ponies began laughing.

"I've gotta say Wonderbread, that sounds like one hell of an ordeal. But, why are you here? What'd you do to land yourself in a place like this?" Asked the first voice.

"I escaped from an Insane Asylum. I thought I already made that clear."

"Not that. I mean what happened before the asylum."

This got Wonderbread thinking. He remembered it so vividly.

"If you actually want to know it's a rather elaborate tale. It started when I was young. I was abandoned at a young age and taken in by my cousins, or relatives. I can't quite remember. As I dug into my history, I eventually found out what had happened to my parents. My mother was killed. And my father was still alive. What was worse though, was that my mother's murderer was dad. That bastard killed her and ran off with the mafia, leaving me to die. So I vowed to get my vengeance. After years of tracking him down, I finally located his base of operations, Manehattan. After that my memory gets a bit fuzzy. What I do remember happening next, was me slitting his throat with a knife and walking out of his base. I also remember bodies littering the hallways. As I exited the building, somepony hit me with a tranquilizer spell. When I woke up, I was in a straight jacket sitting on a padded floor in an insane asylum."

As he finished his story, Redstreak felt bitter pain at never knowing his family.

"Well, that's one hell of a story. What about you Russian? What are you in for?" The mystery pony asked trying to elicit a response from his next door cell mate.

"Well, it isn't as poetic and beautiful as what Wonderbread did. But, If you muzt know, I waz up in Manehattan trying to Spread ze good word. Of Communism."

"Wow, I didn't know believing in Communism could land you a life sentence." Said Wonderbread.

"Well, I alzo tried to lead a revolt against ze Princesses. Almozt worked to."

This left the other 2 ponies speechless. Finally, after a couple minutes of stunned silence, the mystery pony spoke up.

"Wait, I think I've heard of you. By any chance are you the infamous Communist leader Crimson Star?"

Crimson bobbed his head up and down. "Well, actually, I like to think of myzelf az more of a politician than a leader."

Thinking about this deeply, the other two went back to their silent remorse. And it stayed that way for a couple minutes, until Crimson Star's curiosity got the best of him.

"We've heard Bread's story, and you've heard my story. But vwhat about you? We don't even know your name."

Looking up from the ground, the unnamed pony grew a wicked smile.

"My name you say. Well to tell you the truth, I can't remember it. All I remember is the carnage. And the bloodshed. Oh that glorious, beautiful, bloodshed."

Looking up, Wonderbread grew rather interested in the conversation.

"Bloodshed you say? What kind of bloodshed?"

"The kind where you murder 49 innocent ponies. The kind where you slaughter man, woman, and child alike. The kind where the blood runs so thick you could bathe in it if you so pleased!" The unnamed pony replied growing a sick and evil smile on his face. Wonderbread lowered his head back down and was sorry he'd asked. If he could have known that his next door cellmate had this kind of a blood lust, he'd have never talked to him in the first place.

"Dear Celestia, I miss that bloodshed. But, now that I think about it, I kinda miss being free as well."

And with that, the conversation ended. As they had all found something they could agree upon. They all missed their freedom. The ability to roam the country, to go to bars and get wasted, to fuck the living daylights out of any mare they fancied, to live the way they wanted. Mostly though, they missed being able to get drunk. Oh Celestia did they miss the beer. All they got now was water and bread. No cookies, no cupcakes, no muffins, no cakes. Just water and mother fuckin bread.

After another 5 minutes of depressing silence, the mystery pony spoke up again.

"I remember my name. It's Shadowhoof."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Wonderbread gasped.

"The legendary Shadowhoof. You couldn't be. Last I heard, he was on a killing spree in Ponyville. If you truly are him, then show me your hoof."

As Shadow stuck his hoof through the bars of his cell, Wonderbread gasped in shock. For there, melted to his hoof, was a long sharp sickle. It gleamed in the torchlight, looking like a giant bloodied claw.

"Oh Celestia it's you. But how? They said you were dead. They announced it. It was all over the papers."

Smiling, Shadow withdrew his hoof and replied to the fear stricken Wonderbread.

"I was dead. For a whole five seconds. Then I heard a voice. It laughed at me. Saying that I could have a second chance at life if I agreed to do what he asked of me."

"Vut did he azk of you?" Crimson inquired, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"He asked me to do 2 things. Serve him no matter what. And help him kill some creature he called a Hewman." Shadowhoof spoke the foreign word a bit sloppily.

At this Crimson gasped. "A human. I've met one of zose before. Zey are very polite creatures. I even had ze honor of making ones acquaintance. He told me I zhould give up communizm."

Shadowhoof smiled a wicked smile. What luck he had. Not only did he cheat death, but now he could fulfill his end of the promise to that being. Since Crimson knew what a human looked like, he could lead him straight to whatever hellhole they were cowering in. Oh how he loved it when life made it easy for him. All he had to do was wait for his "employer" to bust him out, and he'd be a free murderer again.

"Hey Wonderbread, would you be interested in lending us a hand?" Shadowhoof asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not. Anything beats rotting in this hell. I mean, if we ever get out of here." He replied kicking at a rat that had scurried in front of him. As the silence settled once more, they all leaned back and closed their eyes. Waiting for a sleep they didn't want.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out. It was jaunty. And maniacal. Like a psychopath's voice.

"Oh mister Shadowhoof. I believe it's time you held up your end of the bargain." Immediately everypony's eyes jerked open in fear. But nothing happened. None of them could see anything, as all the torches had been extinguished, and there was nothing to illuminate the source of the voice, save for the moonlight streaming in through the barred windows. As they listened intently for the voice again, their ears were greeted with nothing but the sound of locks clicking open.

Stepping out of their cells, the 3 ponies gazed upwards at their savior. None could make out any of his facial features. But, he was tall and skinny. Not unlike a dragon. Leaning forward, his face was dimly lit up by the moonlight. His eyes gleaming with amusement. A smile set upon his face. Bringing one of his arms up, he began stroking his white beard with what could only be described as a lion paw.

"Good evening gentlemen. For those who don't know who I am allow me to introduce myself. I am the Lord of chaos, Discord. And I would like to make a little proposition with you." And with, that he bowed leaving all with mouths agape.

**A/N Well, there you have it. Another chapter. Now I have to get started on Chp.13. FUCK, I have to get started. Tell me how I'm doing. And send me an OC. PM me your OC or leave it in the reviews. Or just leave me a review. Either would be appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Plot Thickens**

**A/N Well, here it is. Chp.13. I'm still in dire need of your OC's. Also, I will be taking requests for alicorns and dragons. So, yeah. Awesome sauce. You can PM me them or leave them in the reviews. The next 2 chapters (13-14) will be a bit more plot oriented. Meaning, that it won't be quite as funny. I apologize for this. Now get over it. I'd also like to thank my co-author CMP for spell/grammar checking this. He was a great help. Now without further delay here is your chapter.**

The warm sunlight streamed in through the window. I could feel it on me. Felt uncomfortable. With the blankets covering me, I began to get really hot, really fast. Pulling down the unbearable blanket, I twisted and turned, trying to get back to sleep. But it was no use. I was awake. And I had to deal with it like everypony else. Wait, I mean everybody. No, everypony was correct. As, this is a world of ponies, not people. But, could you consider a pony a person if they were able to acknowledge their existence? Shit. There goes my brain. Yep, I'm awake. As I let off a yawn, I felt something was wrong. Turning over, I felt a rather large lump in my pocket. Delving the depths of said pocket, I finally found what was preventing me from getting comfortable. It was smooth and round. _Hello, what might you be?_ Grabbing it, I managed to pull it out and opened my eyes to look at it. Twas a red stone, or gem. I couldn't tell. It could've been either for all I knew. As I held it in my hand I felt it pulse. _Impossible, rocks don't pulse. Only living things pulse._But, after a few minutes of waiting, I felt it again. It was like it expanded and shrunk. Almost like a heart beating. Actually, that was exactly what it was like. It felt like a beating heart.

"So strange." I mumbled. Suddenly, a familiar male voice spoke out from some direction to the side of me. "So, you're finally awake."

"And to what do I owe this unpleasantly early visit Firestorm?" I replied to my armed babysitter.

"What?" He replied with a tone of confusion. Chances were, I completely screwed up whatever I had tried to say. Like usual. Yep, I'm awake.

"I said, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I just came to let you in on the good news." He said taking on a smug tone. Well, this conversation wasn't going to be pleasant.

"What good news? What's going on?"

I could hear him stepping closer to me. As he neared close to me my muscles started to tense up, ready to strike him with lightning if need be. God bless lightning. And bushes.

"Well, I'll be leaving in an hour or 2 so that I can meet up with some old friends of mine. So, for the next couple of days, you get to be free from my ever vigilant presence."

Oh. Thank. God. For a second there, I was fairly certain he was going to rape me. Seriously, he was watching me while I slept, waiting for me to wake up. Wait...did he say old friends? That doesn't sound good. It struck a chord of remembrance within me. Old friends. Old friends. I give up. Trying to remember is too hard. Well, it's time to bust out my favorite magic trick, MIND READING! Letting my grip on my mind slip, I felt myself exit my body. Strange feeling that is. Letting your conscious drift from your material body. It's a trippy experience. Almost like astral projection **(Google it)**. Looking down, I could see my body lying there, without a mind. Turning, I spotted Firestorm a few steps away. Floating down, I let my, now ethereal and non-existent, head touch his. Immediately I was swept with nausea as I began scanning his thoughts.

_Enjoy your last few days of freedom, you little monster.-_Note to self, kick his ass later for that one- _Once I meet up with the rest of my team, you won't be having any more magical adventures. In fact no more magic. We'll corner you and slip on the magic channeler. No, too easy. Well trick you into putting it on. Man, it feels like forever since the last time I hung out with my team. Damn, I can't wait to see the excitement on their faces. Now, who did Celestia manage to send? Umm...She didn't say. But chances are it'll be BasicPoint. Or Gunslinger._-odd, I thought Equestria didn't have guns- _I wonder if Gunslinger still has that weird Manticore obsession. Probably. Now who else would be available? Dragon Eyes. He'll probably make it. Now who am I forgetting? ATOM BOMB! Shit, I completely forgot! I gotta wrap this up and start searching for him. Oh Celestia, he's out there somewhere, hurt! Why isn't Ryan responding? Is he deaf or something? Maybe if I'm lucky he had a heart attack. Oh please dear princesses, let him have had a heart attack._

Letting go, I managed to escape from his thoughts. The longer I read his mind, the more erratic his thought process became. That could be a possible side effect. I should probably keep it in mind next time I try to mind rape somepony. But, right now I needed to get back into my body before he got suspicious. As my astral form settled back down into me, my eyes shot open and I started gasping for air. "I'm sorry Firestorm. I passed out. What were you saying?"

Firestorm just stared at me like I had grown another head or something. "I was saying, that you need to stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

I nodded my head. And waited for him to leave. After a couple minutes I looked back over my shoulder to, my relief, find that he was gone.

Letting out the breath I was holding, I loosened my kung-fu action grip on the gemstone/rock. I'd forgotten to put it back into my pocket. Hopefully, he hadn't noticed. As I finally managed to relax my body, the sound of voices began to greet my ears. _Damn. You. Karma._

"I swear Twilight! I can smell something evil. It's like an ancient cursed mojo or something."

That would be Spike, I think. Wait...cursed mojo. Perhaps he was referring to my Bloodrock. I'd decided to call it that. Back to the conversation.

"Spike. You're just being paranoid. If there was evil afoot, the princesses would have contacted us by now. Besides, today's just too important a day for evil to strike."

They were nearing my room. I could've gotten up and made a silent escape. But instead, I decided to just let things unfold how they were. Might learn something useful. Also Twilight, no day is too important for me to strike.

"Please Twilight. Just check the magic flow or something. I know there's something wrong."

They were unbearably close to my room now. Perhaps just outside the door. If I was lucky, they'd just pass by and leave me the hell alone.

"Fine Spike. If it will calm you down, I'll check."

After a brief silence of absolute nothingness. Twilight spoke up again.

"Spike, you may have been right. I can feel an immense amount of magical energy flowing throughout the library. It feels dark. Much worse than the energy Discord lets off. Get some parchment and take a letter."

There was the sound of hurried steps and then miss know it all began to speak again.

"Dear Princess Celestia. I need your personal opinion on something. Quiet recently, and thanks to the help of my #1 assistant Spike, I've found that there is an immense magical presence in my home. To describe it is hard. It's like feeling concentrated darkness and anger. At your latest convenience, I would appreciate it if you came and felt it for yourself. It honestly scares me as I've never sensed anything like it before. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." As she finished dictating her letter, the sound of a loud burp greeted my ears. A second later, I spat out the exact scroll she had just tried to send. Seriously, why do I keep getting everyone's mail? Tossing it up, I sent it myself.

A minute later, I spat out yet another scroll. I didn't even bother reading it. Twilight would do that for me, as she usually reads her messages aloud.

"Yo Twilight! You got mail!" I yelled.

As she entered the room, I could sense some confusion radiating from her.

"How odd. Spike's usually the one who receives letters. How could it have ended up coming from you?"

"I don't know, and I don't care", I replied, "take your mail."

I felt the scroll levitated out of my hand. And like I predicted, she began reading it aloud. While sitting right next to me. Bitch.

"My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, I know exactly what is causing this unnatural energy your feeling. I have neglected to inform you, but quiet recently, Discord has escaped yet again. I would have told you sooner, but I didn't want to panic you or your friends with this news. So, I will be with you shortly. Please gather your friends and wait for me in the library. Gather the humans as well. They need to hear this to."

Rolling up the scroll she began to panic. God I love it when people, err ponies, panic.

"Spike!"

But, Spike was one step ahead as he'd already sent the scrolls.

Turning back to me, Twilight began to speak again.

"Human. Please tell me you know where the other of your kind is."

"I have a name you know. It's Ryan. Also, no, I don't know where my friend is. But I can get him."

"THEN GET HIM NOW!" Twilight screamed at me. Fuck she was loud. Like an air horn mixed with a megaphone.

Flinging the covers off me, I got up and stretched. Walking over to the window, I opened it and stuck my head out.

As I took in a deep breath, I began enchanting my vocal cords with the magic. This was going to be loud.

"NAJMI! GET YOUR ASS OVER TO TWILIGHT'S LIBRARY!" My voice boomed out. I may have been a bit too loud, as the walls on the nearby houses bent inwards from the force of the yell.

Pulling my head back, in I began to count backwards.

"5...4...3...2...1...Najmi." And just as I had predicted, Najmi was there in the doorway, along with the rest of the girls, err mares. Fuck it, who cares.

"I believe you boomed, sir." Najmi said with a grin. I didn't even bother to speak. I just used telepathy.

_Najmi, some serious shit's about to go down. And I can sense things are about to get more heavy._ As my thoughts reached him, his brow furrowed in concentration.

_What do you mean? What's happening? And what the hell is that bulging out of your pocket? Are you really that happy to see me?_ He sent back with a grin. Looking down, I found that the Bloodrock did bulge quiet noticeably from my pocket. Made things look awkward. Well, to humans at least.

_Cut the shit. We got a Chaos God on the loose and chances are, we're the ones tasked with tracking him down. Also, it's a gem I stole._

At this his brow furrowed again, but in frustration._Seriously? Stealing? We just got let off easy by 2 princesses and are living in the perfect world, and you're out stealing? What the fuck man?_

Now it was my turn to be angry. _They hunted me like an animal for almost a week. They. Pissed. Me. Off. Besides, I thought you'd be more concerned about the rampant Chaos God._

He smiled and nodded in understanding. But, while we were having our mental conversation the girls had been having a real conversation and were now waiting for our input.

"Well Ryan, what do yall think we should do?" asked Applejack. Nice pony. Kind enough to acknowledge the fact that I had a name.

"About what? Discord or the immense magical presence emanating from Twilight's Library?"

They looked stunned. They had assumed I wasn't paying attention, which was true, but were surprised to find that I knew exactly what was going down.

"Why waste time listening to what he thinks? He probably doesn't even care." Blurted Rainbow Dash. While I prepared a very disrespectful remark, I felt a new magical presence approaching. It felt pure and warm. Like the first rays of a beautiful morning sunrise. Or in other words, it felt like Celestia. Bitch pony. The supreme bitch pony commander. I'm still pissed at her.

"Miss Dash, I'd love to acknowledge the fact that you wanna start a fight right here and now, but I believe Celestia has arrived. So we'll settle this conflict later you sorry excuse for a Wonderbolt reject."

As her face turned a dark purple, steam shooting out her nose, the door opened to reveal none other than Princess Celestia. And I'm completely ignoring the fact that we somehow managed to make our way to the main library without lifting a foot or hoof. Cartoon physics. They forever troll me. Immediately everypony/body dropped to a bow. Except for me. I was sure as hell not going to bow for her. Not now, not ever. But, she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she just smiled at me warmly. It was a smile meant to reassure and comfort. But, it just pissed me off even more.

"How good to see you all again. I wish we could meet under better circumstances, but as of late, problem after problem has arisen."

Everypony nodded.

"Princess, you said Discord escaped again. But, why haven't we seen him? Where is he?" Twilight spoke up getting straight to the point. God bless you Twilight. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can get back to sleep.

"Well, my student, I don't really have an answer to that. All I know is that he's loose. Last I heard, he was seen making his way into the Everfree. But, that's not what concerns me. What matters right now is the energy coming from your library. Would you describe it for me one more time?"

Twilight nodded.

"Well, it was dark. Evil. It felt like hatred and rage. It felt like magical anger, if that makes sense." Alright that does it. These ponies were deliberately being tedious about this. And I was not happy.

"Perhaps you could try a locator spell to find the source." I suggested. Please let it work.

"What a wonderful idea, Ryan." Celestia said, that same stupid smile spreading across her face. As her horn began to glow, Celestia started moving about the room. Slowly pointing her horn at everything and everypony. Finally the glow faded and she got a worried look on her face.

"Well princess, where is the energy coming from?" Twilight asked eager to solve this not so mysterious mystery. I mean, the answer was plain as day. It was coming from the Bloodrock. It made the most sense.

Turning, the Princess stared at me and spoke.

"It's coming from Ryan. What we're feeling isn't quite magic. We're feeling his negative emotions."

Well, fuck me. That sucks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Rage Spike, 3 Strikes Your Deaf**

**A/N This is your author here with an announcement. I am no longer in Dire need of OC's. I mean, I still need a few more, specifically a main character. But, I now have enough to make some significant progress in the story. I would also like to thank you all for sticking with me to chapter 14. And I hope you'll stay with me to the grand final. Also, I warn you now, the story will start being more plot oriented from this point on. Meaning less jokes and more interaction. If this doesn't sound good to you, then please stop reading this. I'd really hate to waste someones time. And yet another thing, I reached my goal of 50+ reviews. HOORAY! My new goal, 100. Only you can make this goal a reality, cause I can't review my own story. Also, if you submit an OC please make sure they are mentally stable. As I have one to many borderline insane characters. umm... anything else I have to say will be in the end authors note. Enjoy Chp.14.**

* * *

All eyes were on me. From Najmi's to Pinkie's. They all just stared at me. Waiting for something to happen. No, they were waiting for me to speak. But, I wasn't going to say a word. I didn't need to. Instead, I just leaned against the bookshelf behind me and waited. After a couple minutes of stunned silence, Pinkie managed to jump to my defense.

"Umm Princess, I don't think it's him. I know Ryan. He's a super-duper-looper good friend. And he's sooooooo nice."

"I agree with Pinkie. Ryan is a good friend. He was willin' to lend me a hand with mah apple harvistin'. I refuse to believe that he's the cause for all this commotion." Agreed Applejack. How kind of them. The princess turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Is what they say true, Ryan?" She was asking me for confirmation. Odd. One minute, I'm called out for being the source of an evil disturbance, and now I'm being questioned as to my good deeds. Strange. Very, very, strange.

"Well, I think they exaggerated a bit as to how kind I am. But for the most part yes, what they say is true." I replied to the princess. I wonder how long it will take before we get back to the subject of my negative emotions being the cause for evil magic. Or whatever it was we were discussing. The princess regarded me in her eyes for a second. She may have been studying me, or trying to see if I was a liar. Couldn't honestly tell. Turning, she spoke to the rest of the girls. And Najmi. Najmi's not a girl.

"And what do the rest of you think of Ryan?"

The others glanced amongst themselves and each came up with a unique opinion.

Najmi was the first to speak.

"I think he's great. I mean, at times his attitude can be a bit…sour. But he's a really good friend."

Rainbow Dash spoke next, "I don't like him. He's rude and mean. I honestly wish you'd banish him, or something." Ouch, that's harsh. And, a little bit excessive.

"I...umm...I...think he's a...umm...bit intimidating." Mumbled Fluttershy. I agree with you.

"Well, I haven't taken the time to get to know him. So I can't really say." Stated Twilight bluntly. No comment.

"Well I think his sense of fashion is atrocious!" wailed Rarity. Well wailed isn't quite the right word. Doesn't matter.

Everyone turned and stared at Rarity. Some with disappointment and others with confusion.

"What? All he wears is the same black hoodie." Rarity said sheepishly.

During all of this I remained silent. Just leaning against the bookshelf, eyes closed. Taking the verbal abuse. It was fine. Not like I wasn't used to it anyways. If they wanted to talk about me as if I wasn't in the room, then whatever. Who gives a fuck about what they think anyways. As they began arguing amongst themselves about whether I was a good person, I snuck back up the stairs and into the room I was using. Approaching the open window I leaned out and grabbed onto a nearby branch. I pulled myself out of the room, and began scaling the tree until I finally found a nice spot to lay down. Easing myself down, I lay my head against the trunk of Twilight's tree. Pulling the Bloodrock out of my pocket, I began tossing it in the air. Trying to relieve the growing tension I felt. But, it was no use. I was stressed.

Suddenly my nerves started tingling. It could only mean one thing. I was being watched. Opening my eyes, I shoved the orb back into my pocket and waited for my spy to make the first move. Or to say something. Whichever came first.

"Umm...Mr. Ryan? What are you doing up here all by yourself? If you don't mind me asking, that is." A soft voice spoke. Fluttershy, of course.

"Do you really care, or are you just here to tell me I need to return to the library?"

As the sound of fluttering wings reached my ears, I found her sitting on a branch above and to the right of me.

"Oh, the others are too wrapped up in their argument. I was the only one who noticed you were missing. I thought you might have gotten mad and wanted to make sure you were safe."

Of course I was mad. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's when people talk about me when I'm right there with them. But, that wasn't the most important issue at the moment. What was important was that I was having a conversation with Fluttershy. Even after headbutting her, she still came to check on my safety. How sweet of her. Perhaps I misjudged these ponies.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't in the mood to stand there and let myself be verbally abused."

At this she gasped.

"What made you think we were saying anything bad about you?"

"Can you honestly tell me that they aren't down there, right now, insulting me?"

Fluttershy put her hoof to her chin in contemplation.

"Well, Rainbow Dash WAS saying some pretty hurtful things."

Sitting up, I motioned for her to join me on the branch I was using. Nervously, she let herself drop down and onto it. For a second or 2 the branch creaked and swayed like it was going to snap. But, it held.

Turning I stared at the butter colored pegasus. Well, butter's not quite the right term to describe her color. It was more like banana pudding. She shrank away from me and tried to hide behind her pink mane.

Sighing, I knew what had to come next. I had to apologize to her. And what's more, I felt it had to be sincere. Not some made up bullshit. It needed to come from the heart. God, how cheesy.

"Fluttershy, out of all the ponies, you have the most reason to fear and hate me. But, you don't. Instead you worry for my well being. Why?"

She thought for a second and turned away, so that she looked out upon all of Ponyville.

"Well, it's not in my nature to hate others. Sure, you frighten me a little bit. But, you remind me of a manticore I once helped. He had a thorn in his paw and was in pain. None of my friends understood that and tried to attack him. He became mad and fought back. Only when I showed him kindness and removed the thorn from his paw did he calm down. After that, he was very nice and sweet. Like a giant kitten. I think that deep down there is a thorn in your heart. That deep down you're hurting and need someone to care for you. You aren't as mean as the others think. You just need tender kindness."

H...H...how? How could she have possibly known that? My mind was reeling. She, she had...had. God, I wasn't even sure anymore. What she said was true. But, but how? I hadn't told anyone of my past. She couldn't have guessed. Then how? Perhaps I was wrong to manipulate these ponies so. If this one could understand me, maybe the others could as well.

"In my entire life I never thought I'd find a person, err pony, who understood my problems. Fluttershy, I'm sorry I headbutted you. I'm sorry for bringing you and your friends so much grief. If you could find it in your heart, could you forgive me?" I asked as a tear ran down my eye. It was a tear of regret. A tear of shame.

Immediately, she wrapped her hooves around me and gave me a hug. Dear Christ was she warm and soft. Nothing I'd ever felt before could have compared to how soft she was.

"Of course I forgive you. I was never mad at you to begin with."

After a couple seconds she let go of me.

"Oh...I...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to umm..." she stuttered, as a blush crept over her face. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn she was embarrassed about hugging me like that.

A genuine smile spread across my face. "Thanks Fluttershy, I needed that hug. If only the others were as accepting as you. Pinkie and Applejack were kind enough to give me a chance, but I just wish the others would as well. Then they'd see that I wasn't as awful as I've been made out to be." She smiled at me. And began reciting soothing things to me. Kinda like she did with her animals back at her cottage.

*click*

That's it! That's where this confidence, this perfect understanding, is coming from. This knowledge of what troubles me. In her eyes, she's not seeing me as she does the other Ponies. She looks at me like I'm just a smart animal. She doesn't really mean these things. This is just her natural instinct taking over. Her special skill. As soon as these realizations hit me, my anger spiked. I had never been so pissed in my entire life. All my regret and newfound joy melted away, turning into nothing but smoldering rage. In her eyes, I was just another fucking animal. My, no longer peaceful, mind boiling, I could feel the pain pouring through my veins. I could feel my anger seething. My hatred burning. Hell, I could almost smell the smoke.

Stopping my train of thoughts I began sniffing the air. I did smell smoke. Almost like someone had started a wood fire going. Looking down, I found the spot I was sitting in to be black and burned. As if someone had set fire to it. Now what was it Princess Celestia said? 'My emotions are the cause of this immense magical disturbance'. Looking around, I began to notice heat waves rising off of something. But I couldn't seem to determine the source. Finally, I realized it was me. My anger had become so intense that my body couldn't handle it. Instead, it needed to vent it. So that metaphor they used, 'burning hatred', was more literal than they intended. Reaching up, I plucked a leaf from the tree and it burst into flames. It was seriously cool. I could ignite shit now. So, I had lightning and fire. Bitchin'.

"Oh, my…" I heard somepony gasp. Looking back, I forgot that Fluttershy was still sitting next to me. She had watched the display of the leaf spontaneously combusting. And from the looks of it, was fairly concerned.

"R...R...Ryan, what's going on?...if you don't mind that is." She questioned, reverting back to her stuttering.

"Oh nothing. Just my burning hatred for all living things managed to manifest itself into a flammable and highly combustible magic form. Why? Is something wrong?" I replied, using a sophisticated array of confusing verbal weaponry.

She just stared at me and sighed. Yep, my super mumbo jumbo talk distracted her enough to make her drop the subject. One day, I'd have vengeance against her for building up my hope like she did. But, not just yet. First, I needed her friendship for the more pressing matter of dealing with Discord.

"Fluttershy, why don't we go back inside. By now everypony's probably wondering where we are. And, I don't want them to worry about us."

She smiled at my suggestion.

"Of course."

Dropping down, I landed on the ground with a loud thud.

As I made my way to library entrance doorway, my ears were greeted with the sounds of things being thrown and stuff crashing into other stuff. I was hesitant to open the door, as I had no idea what might be going on. Sighing, I hardened my resolve and twisted the doorknob. As the door swung outward, something bright purple flew out and smacked me in the face. It was a flowerpot. Someone had chucked a flowerpot. And they hit me. Strike one.

Wiping the dirt from my eyes, I was surprised at what I saw. It was, well. It was an all out brawl. From the looks of it, and this is just a rough guess, Pinkie Pie was assaulting Twilight with a barrage of delectable and delicious treats and Twilight was firing off spells at her in return. Then there was Najmi and Rainbow Dash. RD was chucking flowerpots, books, and vases at him, and in retaliation Najmi was shooting off bolts of lightning in return. God bless his soul. Finally, there was Rarity and Applejack. Rarity was trying to trip, her once good friend, with long sheets of clothing fabrics. AJ was trying to dodge and avoid these ,while trying to score a good buck on the fashionista. I was unable to find Celestia. She was probably hiding in a corner somewhere. God knows where Spike ran off to.

I smiled, it was beautifully violent and destructive. It completely took my mind of the recent incident I had with Fluttershy. Speaking of, she stood next to me. Mouth agape in horror at the display before her.

"Stay here, and don't attract their attention. I'm going to see if I can find Celestia." I whispered into her ear. She nodded in agreement.

How should I go about finding Celestia? Option 1, look for her by hand. Option 2, try calling her name and see if she responds. Option 3, teleport to her and save myself from going through this hellish battlefield.

I like option 3.

Focusing my energy, I found Celestia's signature warm pure magic coming from Twilight's bedroom. Focusing on it, I willed myself next to her. As I opened my eyes, I wasn't surprised to find myself next to her. Actually, I was never surprised. Not the point.

Celestia was leaning against Twilight's bed and sobbing. Well, she couldn't really lean, as she had 4 legs. So it was more like crouching. Again not the point.

Something about seeing her like this made me sad. I mean, I didn't like her, but I didn't want to upset her. And I sure as hell didn't intend to make her cry. I don't like making people cry. It just felt wrong. Kneeling next to her, I rested a hand on her back. She was soft just like Fluttershy. Well, all ponies are soft, but I mean she was a special kind of soft. Just, nevermind.

Celestia raised her head and sniffled. Her eyes were red from all the tears she had shed. The fur on her face was obviously damp and soaked.

"What do you want, human?" she asked.

"I want to know what's going on. Why are the girls, and Najmi, fighting? Why aren't you down there trying to stop them?"

She slowly rose to her feet, hooves. Whatever. Turning to me, she replied, "Because I can't. I tried and tried, but no matter what I did, they just wouldn't stop fighting."

"Start at the beginning, after I snuck off. What happened then?"

Her eyes glazed over for a moment as she started to remember.

"Well, at first it was just an argument over whether or not you were nice. But, then it suddenly escalated into something much more than that. They started insulting each other. Nothing to hurtful at the start, just snide remarks and a bit of bickering. Then it changed into harsh insults. Cruel, disrespectful, and hateful things. At one point one, of the girls shouted out that she wished she'd never made friends with them. Then they started yelling and screaming. Finally, they snapped and began clawing, biting, and attacking each other. I tried to stop them myself, but it was to no avail. I ordered them to stop. But, they wouldn't listen to me. It was as if they couldn't even hear what I was saying. When I'd finally had enough I tried to use magic to contain them. But, Twilight just destroyed whatever form of barrier I could conjure. She even threatened to rip off my wings if I tried again. I just, I couldn't do it. It's like they want bloodshed. So, I gave up and came up here."

As Celestia finished her story her eyes welled up with even more tears. She planted her face into her hooves and began sobbing again. _Alright, that's it. I draw the line at making a mare cry_, I thought to myself. Even if it's a God mare. Getting up, I turned to the door and made my way out and back down the stairs. The girls were still brawling like there was no tomorrow. And Fluttershy was standing in the doorway sobbing into her hooves. They made Fluttershy cry. Fluttershy. The nicest pony in the world, cry. That was Strike 2. I am of course, ignoring my recent incident with her.

As my mind began going over every possible solution, Rainbow Dash spotted me.

"Take this you freak!" she yelled at me as she chucked a flowerpot at me. Just like before, it hit me in the face. Unlike before, that was strike 3. They're out.

Inhaling, I began sucking in vast amounts of the magical air that surrounded me, until my lungs were 150% full. I signaled to Fluttershy to cover her ears, as this was going to be loud.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU MISERABLE HALF-WITS!"

Everypony immediately covered their ears in pain. Except for Rainbow Dash, she got thrown back against a bookshelf. The force of my voice blew out the wall I was facing. The wall then proceeded to crash into a building, and smashed it to bits. I'd probably regret that later.

After 5 minutes, everyone got up off the ground and began rubbing their heads.

I didn't stay to watch what happened next. Instead, I proceeded back up the stairs and into Twilight's room.

As I entered Celestia lifted her head up and looked at me with confusion.

"What in Equestria did you do, Ryan?" She asked me.

"I solved the problem. Now quit crying, It's very unbecoming of a princess. Also, you may wish to get those poor souls to the hospital before they suffer permanent hearing loss."

**A/N There you have it, Chp.14. If you have any comments or questions for me leave them in the reviews or PM me. Or just leave a review to tell me how I'm doing. I would really appreciate that.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Trip to the Hospital, And the Honor Guard**

**A/N- Well, here it is. Chapter 15. I want to apologize for making you guys wait so long for this chapter to be uploaded. I had actually planned on waiting till chapter 16 was done. However, problems arose, and I decided to post this one up regardless. I warn you, as of chapter 17, this story will officially have a plot. Also, school will be starting up in a day for me. This means that I may not be able to post as often as I'd like. So, I apologize for that as well. Lastly, I am still accepting OC's, you can leave them in the reviews or PM me them. However, there is a resume that I expect to be filled out. To view said resume, just look at my profile page. Enjoy chapter 15.**

Sitting in this hospital made me uncomfortable. The white walls surrounding me, the sounds of people coughing and wheezing. And the occasional Beep, of a machine going off somewhere. It was disturbing. And then, there was the smell. It was a horrible stench that I would never forget. The whole place reeked of death, old people, and germex. Yeah, germex. Every time I breathed in, a shiver would shoot up my spine. Then again, the shivers could have been a result of the fact that it was freezing cold. And I could feel it, chilling me through my hoodie and down into my bone. It was a hell worse than the void I had to travel through to get here. The only comfort I had, was Fluttershy snuggled up next to me.

I didn't understand why she felt the need to 'snuggle' up as close as she did to me. But, I was thankful for it. Almost made me forget the fact that I had sent her friends to the ICU. And the fact that she had pissed me off like she did. I'd gotten over that and decided to move on, as it'd been a couple days. I've never been able to hold a grudge against somebody for very long. Well, at least not against women anyways. Or in this case, mares. Whatever, like anybody gives a shit about correct terminology. The point was that I believed in being chivalrous. To a degree, that is.

Celestia had returned to Canterlot and left a note for the others explaining what had happened. Somehow, they'd completely forgotten about discussing the issue of Discord. And they'd forgotten me. The girls were put in the hospital along with Najmi and were healing. Or something along those lines. And today was the day they were to be released. Well, it was supposed to be anyways. Fluttershy and I had been waiting for 5 hours now, and there was still no sign of Najmi or the others. I actually wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the fact that this was my fault. And the Princess blackmailed me into doing it. Dungeon or hospital. On one hand a 7 year sentence, on the other was this place. Looking back, I should have picked dungeon.

Finally, the doors to the ICU swung open and out rolled our friends. First came Najmi, then AJ, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and lastly Rarity. They were all in wheelchairs. As the door swung back shut, I sunk to my knees and shouted upwards into the ceiling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Looking down, Najmi smiled and realized what the problem was.

"We're not crippled bro, It's just hospital policy that we leave in a wheelchair."

Sighing, I got back to my feet and high-5'ed him.

"Guess what, Ryan?" Najmi asked. He was baiting me for something. But what?

"What?" I asked. Let's take the bait. See where it leads.

He leaned back in his wheelchair and began pullin off some sick flips, spins, and other awesome wheelchair tricks.

"I am the master of wheelchair acrobatics!"

I laughed at his retarded antics. Seriously, wheelchair stunts? That was the second most offensive thing I'd ever seen. Crippled people would wish him dead if they could see this. Or they'd cheer the maniac on.

Turning to the rest, I made sure to acknowledge them as well.

"So, how are the rest of you doing?"

Some smiled at me and others, namely RD, ignored me.

"I'm peachy keen!" shouted Pinkie as she started imitating Najmi. Now I had a pony in a wheelchair, and a jackass in a wheelchair, doing stupid things. Where and when will it end?

"I'm a heck of a lot better than before." Applejack said next. She smiled at me warmly. It was just the slightest bit unnerving. Ponies were smiling at me, getting friendly, even trying to snuggle next to me. I was starting to get the feeling that they actually saw me as more than a friend. Although, chances were I was probably just being paranoid. Like usual.

Next to speak was Twilight.

"I'm fine. I just wish the same could be said for my library." She sighed in sadness at the fact that she'd lost quite a few books.

"It could be worse. At least I stopped you from trying to kill each other." I said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"You mean you tried to kill us yourself." Dash interjected. She was trying to provoke me. But she wouldn't get that satisfaction. Not yet, at least.

"Aww, are you still mad at me? Look, I said I was sorry. What more do you want me to do?"

She pondered this for a second, considering her response.

"Well, for starters, you could fix Twi's library. And then maybe I'll let you hang out with me. See if you can handle my level of cool." She was much less aggressive with her response than I had expected her to be. Perhaps I could slip past her defenses.

"Consider it done. And I hope I'm able to handle the intensity of your awesome. Probably not though, as I'm nowhere near being as cool as you are on a daily basis."

She blushed from the compliment. Point one for me. Now to work with Rarity.

"Oh my, I almost forgot! Rarity, you haven't told us how you're faring so far. How have you been?"

She too blushed a little. Yep, swag mode is activated.

"Well, terrible to tell you the truth."

We gasped at this, except for Fluttershy. She somehow had managed to sleep through the entire conversation. Like a rock, actually. It was rather impressive, cause even I couldn't sleep that heavily.

"What's wrong Rarity?" I asked the obviously distressed unicorn.

"Well they put me in a nightgown. I mean, do you see this thing?! It's the ugliest piece of clothing I've ever laid eyes on! Just look at the color. Pale green! It's absolutely dreadful!" I face palmed. She was distressed over a nightgown. What the fuck. We have a Chaos God rampant, and you stress over whether or not you look good. Why do I bother? I knew it was going to be a trivial matter and I asked anyways. When will I learn?

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Rarity. At least you don't have to wear it anymore."

She smiled. Ryan 2, ponies zip.

"You're right. I do get to take it off." And with that, she flung it into the air and sighed in content.

"Ahh, free from that horrid piece of clothing at last."

The double doors swung open once more and out trotted a, what I assumed to be, nurse pony. She was a white earth pony with a brown mane. For a cutie mark she had a syringe. At the sight of that, my entire being cringed. I had always had a nasty fear of needles. And here comes a pony with one tattooed to her ass. I was shaking all over. Needles were pure evil. I mean, they're designed to inject you with poisons and other fluids that have no right being inside you. My fear and partial paranoia aside, I approached the nurse pony and struck up a conversation.

"So, nurse…are they good to go?"

She turned to me and in a professional tone replied, "They're all set. Just make sure not to expose any of them to any form of loud noise for the next 24 hours and they'll be just fine."

I smiled a genuine smile at them all.

"You hear that? We're free to go!"

They all cheered in excitement and ditched the wheelchairs. Except for Najmi. He kept his. Which probably meant he had a plan for it. God forbid. I sighed inwardly, as everypony/body had left me here with a sleeping Fluttershy. It would have been rude to wake her up, but then again what was I supposed to do? Answer: the most obvious and simplest thing imaginable. I walked over to Fluttershy and gently scooped her up. As I set her on my back I exited the hospital and started navigating my way through Ponyville.

**10 Minutes Later**

Approaching Fluttershy's house, I could feel some sort of malevolent evil irradiating outwards from it. Like something was seriously pissed and was ready to blow a fuse. There was a disturbance in the force. But, I ignored it and walked up to the front door anyways. Swinging it open I was immediately assaulted by a mass of ferocious white fur.

It was all over the place, moving so fast that my eyes couldn't keep up. One second it was beating me in the face, the next it bit me on the ear. I tried my best to ignore it and proceeded into Fluttershy's home. Reaching the couch, I set down the sleeping bundle of adorable and confronted my obnoxious, tiny, white, assailant. I reached my hand back and latched onto, what I assumed, was its neck. Yanking it off, I brought it up to my face so I could get a better look at my tormentor. My eyes gazed upon the most evil and devious thing I could have thought possible. It was a rabbit. A. Rabbit. Scanning my mind, I quickly tried to see if I could remember his name, as he looked very familiar. He was, umm... Tangle? No, that wasn't it. But it sounded close. Umm...Bangle? Strangle? Angle? Angel? Wait, that last one. Yeah, Angel, that was it. This was Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel.

Angel was struggling and wriggling around as much as he physically could. He probably wanted to try and murder me, or something along those lines. But I couldn't be sure. Or, could I?

Slowly, I let my mind slip from my body. But, instead of letting completely go, I instead remained connected with my body. I reached out an ethereal appendage and made contact with his head. Immediately, I was swamped with the pissed off thoughts of the bunny.

_I'll kill you! You 2 legged pasty piece of shit! Let me down and fight me like a man! I swear to God, you're going to get it. You kid-napped Fluttershy and killed her! I will tear out your insides and make a nest out of them!_-what the fuck?_-I will haunt you and your family! As long as I breathe, my vengeance shall not be denied!_

I let a small burst of electricity surge through my hand and into the rabbit. As it hit him, he dropped limp. Now it was my turn to speak. Well, send a telepathic thought. Whatever.

_Calm down. You're over reacting. Fluttershy's not dead, she's just asleep. She and I had to wait at the hospital for 5, fucking hours. She was so exhausted that she just couldn't stay awake. So, I had to carry her back._

The rabbit gazed at me in contemplation.

_Soooooooooooooo, she's sleeping? Well, wake her up! I'm hungry as hell!_

I stopped mind reading him at that point. It just didn't seem to be necessary.

I set Angel down, as I was fairly certain he wasn't going to attack me again. Emphasis on fairly. Angel crossed his arms and started tapping his foot repeatedly. He wanted me to do something. Oh, right! Wake up Fluttershy.

As I moved closer to the sleeping pony I shook her gently, and started calling her name.

"Fluttershy. Wakey wakey. Time to get up."

She continued to snore.

"Fluttershy. Get up please." I said in a louder, and more commanding tone. But, she continued to slumber. It was like she was in a fucking coma.

I turned to Angel, "How do you usually wake her up?" I asked him.

He hopped over to where Fluttershy snoozed and motioned with his hand, like he was about to show me some amazing trick. I leaned in closer to get a good look.

First Angel crouched down. He tensed himself and prepared to do something.

Leaping into the air he kicked Fluttershy in the face with both of his little bunny feet. That did it, as she jumped up, startled.

"Not the gerbil's!" She shouted in alarm. As Fluttershy looked around the cottage, she became confused. Which is what usually happens when you fall asleep in one spot and then wake up in another. Almost as bad as waking up but naked in the middle of nowhere.

"What happened? Why aren't we at the hospital? Where are the others?" Fluttershy asked in quick fire succession.

"Well, you fell asleep while we were waiting. The others were fine. However, they all returned to their lives, and left me with you. So, I carried you home. And here we are." I intentionally left out the details concerning Angel, as I liked him. He was feisty.

She smiled at me warmly.

"Thank you Ryan. That was very sweet of you." She said, as a smile spread across her face.

"Would you like to stay for some tea?"

She wants me to stay for tea. Not a chance in hell. One, I don't drink tea. And two, I don't like the implications behind that statement.

"That sounds wonderful, but I can't. I have to get started on repairing Twilight's tree house."

She nodded in understanding.

"Maybe some other time."

As I smiled, I began walking out the door.

"Later, Fluttershy. Also, I think Angel needs to be fed." She looked down at the rabbit to find that he was tapping his foot impatiently.

As I walked down the pathway leading away from her cottage, I shivered. These ponies were too fucking friendly. Always smiling. Not a care in the world. I'm almost glad that Discord's rampant. Hell, I'd take living in a city filled with murderous thieves any day, rather than live here. These ponies expect you to trust them and trust you. It's sickening.

Drifting into my thoughts, I was unaware of the presence of 3 small fillies following me.

**WwWwWwWwWwW**

**Location: Unknown**

**Time:10 till midnight**

Pale moonlight showed through the thick canopy of leaves as Firstorm made his way into a clearing. The sounds of many various insects could be heard. In fact, it was impossible to ignore. Looking both left and right, he made sure that he was alone. When he was finally sure that he was alone, he spoke the code phrase.

"Burning."

He waited, the silence thick. He heard nothing for the longest time and was ready to give up. As Firestorm turned to leave, a voice spoke up behind him.

"Manticores."

Firestorm turned around and watched as out from the dense underbrush, emerged 2 ponies. Both of them wore cloaks to hide their faces. But, one had strapped to his back a quiver filled with spears, halberds, poles, and other long handled weapons. The other appeared to be unarmed. Though, this was not the case. Strapped to his flank gleamed 2 revolvers. Firestorm smiled at his old friends.

"Gunslinger, Basicpoint. It's been a while."

**A/N- There you have it, chapter 15. Please leave a review. I would really appreciate it. Until next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The CMC Mishap, Atom Bomb, Discords Impatient**

**A/N- Before I go into this chapter I would like to thank you all for waiting so patiently. I started this chapter, and never got around to finishing it. I just kept procrastinating, and before I knew it time had kicked me in the nuts. So, I'm sorry. However; to make up for that this chapter will be twice as long as the regular ones are. Actually; that officially will make this chapter the longest one yet. Also, some of the ponies in this chapter will reference God. This is intentional. It has no relevence to the story itself and is not an error on my part. So don't point that out. Also, as of chapter 17 the plot for the story will officially begin moving forward.**

* * *

Walking through Ponyville, I found myself in a predicament that I wasn't too fond of. I was being followed. Again. I sighed, knowing that I should expect this to be a regular occurrence. As long as I was human, ponies would feel the need to stalk me. I shouldn't blame them, though. It's not their fault I'm so damn interesting. I turned around and started scanning the crowd of ponies that bustled among the crowded marketplace. I wasn't really searching in particular for any specific thing. I was just looking to see if my pursuers would make themselves known. They didn't. Never do. My eyes looked left and then right and finally settled upon a, rather suspicious, sight. Three fillies, holding newspapers, and whistling.

How cliché. Everyone knows that fillies can't whistle. Or read newspapers for that matter. From here, they looked oddly familiar. A pair of orange and white legs. And then one had a bright red bow. Their faces were blocked from view by the ridiculously large newspapers that they held. But, I was fairly certain that they were the culprits. Turning back around, I decided to try a new trick with my lightning manipulation. I wasn't 100% certain that it would work, but there's only 1 true way to find these kind of things out.

I walked a good distance, keeping my eyes open for a certain kind of building. One made of metal. I knew my pursuers were still hot on my trail, as my nerves were all tingly. Finally, I came across a building that would suit my needs. It was tall and gleamed in the sun. And it was fucking ugly. As I approached it, I broke into a full sprint. Just before I smacked into the wall, I jumped and landed feet first on it. I'd already magnetized my feet, so I was fully capable of climbing it. I kind of felt like Spiderman. Walking up walls. It was odd. Sprinting up, my ears were greeted by the sound of exasperated arguing. I stopped and glanced over my shoulder. Time to see who was chasing me.

Three fillies trotted into view, the first was an orange pegasus with a purple mane. Next was a yellow earth filly with a red bow in her, also red, hair. Lastly, there came a small white unicorn with a 2 colored mane. It was purple with streaks of pink. I almost immediately recognized them. They were the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo. That probably meant that I was their next subject for obtaining a cutie mark. Perhaps they were aiming for a monster tracking cutie mark, or something else that was equally stupid.

"Apple Bloom, are you sure he went this way?" Scootaloo asked as she looked left and right. I took a seat on the wall and summoned myself some popcorn. This would be funny.

"Ah course I am. It's an alley. Not like he coulda' gone anywhere else." Applebloom replied with a bit of irritation. Bringing up a handful of my buttery snack, I started munching on it. However, I forgot the laws of gravity, and a kernel slipped through my fingers. This kernel proceeded to fall right on Sweetie Bell's head. Sweetie Bell froze and tilted her head back slowly, until she was staring at me. Gravity, thou art a heartless bitch.

"Umm...girls?" She stammered quietly. But, her friends were too wrapped up in the argument they had started. Well, it wasn't so much an argument as it was a verbal fight.

"Well, maybe it's 'cause your such a pathetic flyer we lost him! Oh no, wait, ya' can't fly can ya'?" Applebloom shouted at her friend. How odd. I don't remember them having such violent arguments in the TV series. I'd have to look into that. Later, though.

"Girls?" Sweetie Bell said a bit louder. Her friends still didn't acknowledge her.

"At least I'm not a terrible friend!" Scootaloo shouted back with tears in her eyes. She was on the verge of crying. Which meant my chivalry was on the verge of taking control. Fucking chivalry.

"GIRLS!" Sweetie Bell shouted. This got their attention.

"Fer' goodness sake. What?!" Apple Bloom replied in an aggravated tone.

"I found the monster."

"Really, where is he?" Scootaloo asked.

Slowly, Sweetie Bell raised her hoof, until it pointed at me. Bitch, didn't your mama ever teach you it's not polite to point at people?

"He's right there."

Her friends gazed at where she indicated, until they were both staring at me.

And I stared at them.

Slowly, I brought a handful of popcorn up to my mouth and munched on it. Just trying to look casual.

They stared at me. Eyes wide with horror.

"'Sup?" I said nonchalantly.

Immediately, they screamed in unison and dashed off, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. That takes care of that, I guess. Standing up, I incinerated my remaining popcorn and leapt off the wall.

Hitting the ground, I looked both left and right, to make sure I wouldn't be pursued by yet another pony. Once I was sure I was clear, I teleported myself back to Twilight's library to begin the reconstruction.

As I reappeared, I let the nausea pass. For some reason, using teleportation always left me feeling sick and a bit queasy. As these unwanted feelings passed, I opened my eyes. Taking in my surroundings, I noted that I was exactly where I needed to be. I was standing right in the giant hole I left in Twilight's house. And lo and behold, the very unicorn herself was standing not three steps away from me.

"Ah, good you're here. Okay Ryan, get to work please. I'd like to be able to read in the sanctity of my home again." Twilight said. She motioned with her hoof to some boards, nails, and a hammer. She expected me to do this manually? Like hell. Also, the hammer puzzled me a bit. They didn't have fingers with which to grasp it, so why would they need it? Unicorns could probably levitate it, but neither of the other 2 species could use it without some means of grabbing it. It was just odd.

"Umm, Twilight, did it ever occur to you that this can be fixed with magic?" I asked her.

She got a puzzled look on her face for a second.

"Of course it has. But, I don't know any spells that are capable of fixing a tree." She looked at me with a bit of irritation. Then she changed her face to blank one for a second, and went back to look at me with irritation. "And let me guess, you have a spell for this?" She said.

"Eeyup." I replied, my voice imitating a certain farm pony.

She sighed in exasperation.

"Then I wasted hard earned bits on these construction supplies for nothing."

Suddenly, the room flashed and from out of nowhere, Najmi appeared.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I actually could use these." He said, gesturing to the now useless hardware.

"By all means." Twilight replied, waving a hoof at the boards.

At that point, I stopped paying attention to them and made my way to the edge of the hole. Grabbing it, I began to pump as much of my magic as I could into the tree. I wasn't entirely sure that it would work at first, but I became confident when the tree began to glow. Slowly, but surely, the tree wall began to re-grow. It was…boring.

**30 Minutes Later**

Finally, the tree healed shut. Stepping back, I viewed my work. It was, well, okay. I wasn't really sure how to judge my results, as not many trees were fixed with magic. So, I could only assume that the finished result was good enough.

Suddenly, the sound of someone screaming rang out.

"Look out!" a voice shouted. Before I knew what was happening, something, or someone, slammed into my side with a tremendous amount of force, and completely knocked the wind out of my poor defenseless lungs. I didn't even have time to let out an appropriate, and hilarious, swear. The force of whatever hit me was enough to carry me through the wall I had just fixed. Landing on the floor in the library, I let out a pained groan. Even though my eyes were shut tight, I could make out the detail that a shadow loomed over me. And, I could've sworn someone was calling my name. Time was passing by rapidly, not stopping to make any sense for me.

I wasn't sure who it was. All I knew was that I hurt. As I struggled to breath, a second shadow appeared. That didn't really register with my brain though. All that was registering was the unbearable amount of pain that was surging through me. I wasn't a doctor, but I could tell that some of my ribs may have been broken, or even shattered. And since I was still struggling to get air into my lungs, my magic wasn't able to heal me. Well, not quickly at least.

After a minute or two, the pain subsided into a dull throbbing sensation.

Finally, I managed to open my eyes. I was unsure of what I saw.

Standing over me was a large mass of gray. I couldn't clearly make out what or who it was, due to the fact that red and blue dots kept popping in and out of my vision, but, it looked familiar.

When the dots finally decided to stop their assault on me, I was able to make out some of the features of the gray object. What stood out the most were the 2 glowing golden eyes that faced towards me. Well, one of them was facing me. The other was pointed off slightly in a different direction. It seemed extremely familiar. As my breathing steadied out, the throbbing in my chest vanished. I assumed that meant my ribs had healed. But, my mind was starting to slip away. The strain was just too great, and after fixing Twilight's wall, I had barely any magic left. Using what little strength I had remaining, I managed to lean forward so that I was sitting in an upright position. Without warning, my ears began to register the once meaningless, and incoherent, words that were being spoken.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you! Please say you're alright! Please!" The voice said in a panicked tone. Things were getting fuzzy, and oh so blurry.

My mind quickly went through thousands of possible smart ass retorts I could speak, before I lost consciousness, and settled on the one that I thought was the funniest.

"I'm not fixing that fucking wall again."

And with that, my body gave out and the world faded to a black nothingness. For a couple minutes anyways.

**Inside the library...**

Twilight was just about to give Spike the infamous lecture on how Starswirl the Bearded earned his title when suddenly, a loud crashing sound came from downstairs. This was soon followed by somepony letting out a rather loud groan.

Immediately, both Spike and Twilight flinched.

"I'll go see what it is." Twilight said, "But don't think I'll forget about our talk mister."

Spike sighed in relief as Twilight left the room. That was too close, he thought to himself. Spike didn't really mind Twilights lectures, but when she started one on Starswirl the Bearded, she would rant about him for days on end.

Twilight was very much hoping that what she had heard wasn't the sound of Rainbow Dash crashing through her wall, again. She hoped, and prayed, to Celestia it wasn't.

Thankfully, it wasn't Rainbow Dash. Nope, it was Derpy Hooves. Or, Ditzy Doo. Twilight was never really certain which one was her real name. Didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that there was another hole in her library. This one wasn't as large as the previous hole had been, but it was still pretty big.

"Why is it always my library? Can't I go one day without suffering some form of major property damage?" Twilight spoke. Her voice dripped with aggravation.

The pegasus didn't acknowledge her. She was too busy checking over an object that Twilight wasn't familiar with. She froze as she realized that it wasn't an object. It was Ryan.

Immediately, she dashed over and began questioning the distraught pegasus.

"What happened? Is Ryan okay?"

"I was flying along, delivering things like I usually do, when all of a sudden my wings stopped working. I began to fall, picking up a lot of speed. I thought I was done for, but at the very last second I gained control of my wings. I pulled up just in time, but I wasn't able to change direction fast enough. And I smacked right into this guy." Derpy replied.

Twilight listened intently. But something didn't quite make sense.

"Derpy, you're not that heavy. How could you have possibly knocked him through my wall?"

Derpy put a hoof to her chin in contemplation.

"Huh, you're right. Doesn't matter, I just hope the poor thing's alright."

Twilight was about to reply to Derpy, when out of the corner of her eye, something glinted. Turning Twilight found, sitting in the middle of the floor, a large iron anvil.

"Derpy, why is there an anvil in my library?" Twilight questioned the slightly naive pegasus.

Derpy looked back, and without a thought, replied, "Oh, I was delivering it to the new blacksmith in town. He just recently opened up and needed one of those on the double."

Twilight facehoofed. This mare was ridiculous! She was carrying an anvil? No wonder she lost control.

Suddenly, Derpy gasped.

"He's coming to."

Ryan slowly leaned forward. Twilight noticed as his eyes opened, that they had a glazed and vacant look about them. Almost as if he wasn't all there. Derpy sat in front of him, searching his eyes desperately.

She immediately began to speak to Ryan in a panicked fashion.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you! Please say you're alright! Please!"

Ryan sat there, swaying back and forth hap-hazardously, and appeared like he could barely find the energy to sit up straight. After a couple seconds, he opened his mouth and began speaking.

"I'm not fixing that fucking wall again." That was all he managed before he fell backwards. As he lay on the ground, a small pool of blood began to form on the floor. At that point Twilight, entered full fledged panic mode, her eyes shrinking till they looked like dots.

"Oh Celestia, we killed him! We killed him! We. Killed. Him!... No...nonononono! I can't be accused of murder! Celestia will never forgive me if I let him die! Or worse, she will forgive me and never look at me the same! This isn't possible! This has to be a dream! Yeah…yeah, this is a dream. Any minute now Spike will hear me screaming and come wake me up!" Twilight went into full blown nut job mode. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for her "alleged" Spike to come wake her up. After a couple seconds, she realized that this was no dream.

"We…we have to hide the body. Yeah…yeah! We'll bury it and nopony will ever know. And when Celestia asks where he went, we'll say he ran away. Yeah…he ran away. The perfect plan! It's fool proof!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" a voice suddenly shouted.

Twilight whirled around scared. To her surprise, shock, embarrassment, and intense relief, she found Ryan to be sitting up and glaring at her.

"You'd bury my body and pretend like this never happened?! What the hell?!" He yelled.

Twilight didn't care though, she was too overcome with relief to do anything except hug the aggravated human. How narrowly she'd escaped murder foremost on her mind.

Ryan froze, his anger slipping. This pony was hugging him. Invading his personal space.

When Twilight finally released him from her death grip, Ryan had his arms crossed, and wore a rather serious expression.

"Twilight, you need therapy."

**WwWwWwWwWwWwW**

I watched as Twilight trotted away. The brilliant red blush on her face was quite evident, and I was unsure of how I should react. So many things had to be taken into consideration. Such as: there was another hole in the wall, someone had smacked me with an anvil, Twilight had some serious mental stability issues, I'm sitting in a puddle of what I assume is my own blood, and I'd been hugged by the know-it-all unicorn herself. God, this was getting on my nerves. I mean, seriously. Why? What had I done to deserve this? Well, aside from raising the dead. And desecrating the grave of a king pony. And grave robbing. And manipulating these poor stupid animals. Okay, so maybe I did deserve this. I turned to Derpy and decided to try and strike up a conversation with the brain addled pegasus.

"So, Miss Hooves is it? To what do I owe the pleasure of this fine assault?"

She stared at me confused. Right, I forgot. She has an umm... mental handicap. That sounded a bit mean, but it was the only word I could think of at the moment. Due to her…condition, I probably needed to speak using simpler words.

"Why'd you crash into me?" I asked her. This time, I got a response.

"I'm so sorry! It was an accident, honest! I was delivering this anvil to the blacksmith's shop, and I lost control of my wings." She said, gesturing at the rather large anvil that sat a little to my left.

"Wait, you were delivering an anvil? How is that even possible?"

"Oh, well, it's a mailpony's job to deliver things." She said giggling.

"No, I meant you shouldn't be able to even lift that thing, let alone fly with it."

She started looking between me and the large hunk of metal as she tried to process what I had said.

"Well, it WAS heavy. But, carrying it is no big deal. I just have to watch out for birds. And clouds. And lots of other things that fly. And I think my boss also said I should watch out for myself. I still haven't seen me. I wonder where I am?" She said, suddenly to the window in wonder. That was kinda sad. It really was.

"Oooookaaay. Tell me, when did Ponyville get a blacksmith? 'Cause I didn't even know they had one." I asked, trying to change the subject.

This got back her attention and she put her hoof to her chin as she thought about it.

"Well, I think it's fairly new. It opened maybe a week or 2 ago. All I know is that the owner's name is Atom something. He runs the smithy along with his business partner, Dragon Eyes."

Immediately I was alert. Atom and Dragon Eyes. Could it be?

"Do you remember his full name?" I asked Derpy.

"Oh, it's ummmm... Atom Bomb, I think? I'm not sure. Why, you know him?"

"You could say that." I replied with a bit of mischievousness. A plan was taking shape in my mind. All I needed to do, was have Derpy take me to him.

"Derpy?"

"Yessum!" She replied with a bubbly tone.

"Would you mind if I helped you deliver that anvil of yours?" I asked her. This would be interesting. And enjoyable. Very enjoyable. For me that is.

**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**

Sparks flew through the blisteringly hot air. Smoke drifted lazily upwards towards the sky. A loud metallic clanging sound could be heard every couple of seconds. But, that wasn't the only sound in the air. 2 voices could be heard singing, in perfect harmony.

_I know a song that get's on everypony's nerves, everypony's nerves, everypony's nerves. Oh, I know a song that gets on everypony's nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everypony's nerves, everypony's nerves, everypony's nerves. Oh, I know a song that get's on everypony's nerves, and this is how it goes.I know a song that get's on everypony's nerves, everypony's nerves, everypony's nerves. Oh, I know a song that gets on everypony's nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everypony's nerves, everypony's nerves, everypony's nerves. Oh, I know a song that get's on everypony's nerves, and this is how it goes._

The song kept repeating in a never-ending fashion, as the 2 blacksmiths hammered away at their project.

**Clang!**

The hammer struck the glowing piece of metal, sending up a shower sparks yet again. But, that didn't slow down the unicorn who was hammering away at it. His once proud black and yellow mohawk was tied back to prevent it from combusting. His midnight coat glistened from the sweat of all the labor. As a bead of the salty substance dripped down into his brilliant green eyes, he shook his head, trying to fling off the unwanted substance. For 2 weeks now, he and his friend had been working on this blade nonstop. So far, the work was good, but they needed a new anvil. And fast. The current one they were using showed major cracking. Some sleep would also be nice. But, that didn't slow their progress. Nope. Didn't slow them down in the slightest. They hammered away none-the-less. They were confident the replacement anvil would arrive soon. Their project was nearing completion. It was a blade. A blade unlike any other. Tempered in the flames of a dragon, and forged from the remains of a meteorite, it was the perfect blade. But, it was more than just a blade. It was alive. It was sentient. Or, it would be soon enough. In all truthfulness, saying that it was anything short of being for God himself would be an insult. The black unicorn smiled at the glowing red lump of metal. It looked so beautiful…and so dangerous. He began to reminisce about when he first started working on this masterpiece, as the hammer clutched in his mouth began striking the metal yet again.

_Operation God Blade. That had been what Firestorm had dubbed it. The goal was to create a sentient blade. The first of its kind. A blade able to sharpen the wielder's reflexes. A blade that could withstand the force of a train running it over. It was a farfetched plan, but nothing was too out of reach for Atom Bomb and Dragon Eyes, masters of the impossible. At first they'd been skeptical, as it was a well known fact that Atom Bomb had absolutely no skill in blacksmithing. However, he was optimistic. Firestorm 'himself' had entrusted this monumental task to him and Dragon Eyes. And that was all the motivation they needed. Dragon Eyes was a skilled scientist in the field of everything scientifical. Magic, biology, zoology, meteorology, physics. If it was a science, he was skilled in it. Atom Bomb had been chosen because of his extensive knowledge of magic metals and fire. As that was exactly what they needed, to forge this blade. The first day of the project had started out normally. Well, as normal as it could get for the dynamic duo. Atom was trying to figure out a way to make mithril explode, and Dragon Eyes was researching the various magic enchantments needed to make the blade indestructible. Their first few attempts at the construction of the blade itself had failed miserably. Their first attempt had been with the magical metal known as mithril. This attempt was a failure, because the mithril absorbed every magical enchantment placed on it. Nothing they tried would stick for very long. Next, they had tried using obsidian. This failed as well. The obsidian base deflected every magic sent its way. Afterwards, they tried everything from diamond, to gold. Aluminum, to glass. Nothing had worked. They even created 13 new elements for the periodic table. Nothing worked, though._

_Finally, they were ready to give up. However, at the last second, Dragon Eyes had made a breakthrough. He discovered that the mithril they had started with was indeed the right choice. However, not in its current state. He asked Atom to melt it together with the obsidian. Once that had been done, the blade was ready. All that needed to be done was shape it, and give it life. This, however, didn't end well. During the final experiment, Atom Bomb got cocky. He decided to place the final enchantment on the blade by himself. This was a mistake. As his magic combined, with the blades pre-existent power, it split apart and separated. Or more accurately, the 2 magics collided and created an effect similar to a nuclear meltdown. Celestia had managed to contain the explosion and resulting radiation, however, she had also trapped Atom Bomb inside the area as well. Atom Bomb was unaffected by the explosion though. His special talent had protected him from the blast, and saved him from any resulting injuries that it would have inflicted on anypony else. Minus one. When the blade exploded, a large piece of it had flown at him. The blade cut clean through his leg, and the heat from the blast sealed the wound shut. The blades magic was so great, that the severed appendage couldn't be re-attached. Atom Bomb was devastated. He'd lost a leg._

The memories were still fresh in his mind. The explosion, the blade flying through the air, the feel of it cutting through him like he was nothing. This time would be different though. This time, he would succeed. Instead of using the obsidian-mithril mix like last time, they used the remnants of a meteorite. Where the meteor had come from was uncertain to Atom Bomb. But, that didn't matter. What mattered was that the blade was nearly complete. 2 more hours. Just 2 more hours, and it'd be ready. Well, that is if the replacement anvil arrived like it was supposed to.

**WwWwWwWwWwWwW**

Discord paced around the shadowy clearing. Sunlight was barely peeking through the thick canopy of leaves above him. He was pissed. For days on end now he'd waited for the human. But there was no sign of him anywhere. Finally, he stopped, gave up, and sighed. All his planning, all his preparation for the human's arrival. It was all for naught.

"I'd had it all figured out. The human would arrive clueless, and I'd pop out. Fireworks would go off, and then an entire band would begin playing me in." He muttered to himself. But all his hard work didn't matter anymore. The human had, quite clearly, no intentions of showing up.

He sighed to himself and began stroking his beard.

"Shadowhoof!" Discord yelled. Immediately, the jet black stallion was by his side.

"Yeah boss, what's up?" The malicious pony replied.

Discord smiled. Even through all of his anger, he knew that what was about to happen would be amazing. It was time for plan Z3. Or was it plan B? Eh, who cared?

"I'm giving you the all clear, gather the others."

Shadowhoof squeed with delight. It was rather creepy, considering that it was coming from a full grown stallion.

"So, this means we're enacting plan Z3?" He asked his, awesome, boss with a smile.

Discord nodded.

"Go get the humans. And bring them back here. No matter the cost."

* * *

**A/N Well, there it is, Chp.16. Before any of you comment, please know that Operation Godblade has no significant role in the story. I only used the concept so that I could introduce a couple more OC's. It will however play a major role in the sequel. Now then, I would like to give some serious thanks to my editor and co-author: Arcanel. He kicks some major ass. I would also like to say at this point in time that the OC's featured in this chapter are not my own. I do not own them in any way, shape, or form. I'm only allowed to use them in my story because their awesome creators said I could. Now then, leave a review. I made it so that anybody could, anon or not. If you don't leave me a review, I will be deeply hurt. It takes all of about 5 seconds. Or, you could leave me an OC. Just remember there is a specific format that needs to be followed when creating them.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Discord, Thou art a mad Genius**

**First off, I'd like to apologize for the chapter delay. My life for the past few weeks has been focused and centered on homework, school, and other stuff that's both time consuming and tedious. My ass has officially been kicked by Physics, and by Advanced Math. Now, I hope that there won't be as long of a delay for chapter 18, but you never know. Borderlands 2 came out today and I had it pre-ordered. So, yeah... if the updates start coming less and less that would be why. I am on Xbox Live if any of you guys wanna chat. Other than that I have nothing really left to say. Except that from mow on the story does indeed have a plot to drive it forward. You may love it, or you may hate it. The humor hasn't really left, merely changed. I'd like to delay you with more pointless word in this authors note, but I won't. Enjoy your chapter.**

Have you ever had one of those days? You know, the days where things start out good, and then turn horribly wrong. A day that drags on forever, no matter how much you wish it would end. Those are the days that everyone fears. Because, at some point in time, you're going to have one of those days. Today was that day for me. And it only got better and better.

**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**

I awoke to the sound of heavy breathing. It rasped in and out. In and out. My head hurt profusely, like I'd been stuck with a gold brick. On top of that I felt weak, as if someone had vacuumed my magic. I struggled to try and recall what had happened. Brief flashes of memory shot across my mind. There was Derpy... an anvil...and some 3 legged black and yellow unicorn... another black stallion...a hammer. Ughh... If only that breathing would quit rasping like that I'd be able to think clearly.

I stopped, realizing that the raspy breathing was coming from me. That was my breath...but how? I opened my eyes and was greeted by darkness. Not quite the darkness of the void I'd traveled through, but a more natural darkness. My mind struggled, in vain, to try and figure out what was going on. Every few seconds I would hear my breath...In...out. I was breathing, but I wasn't the one controlling my breathing. Well, I was, but it didn't feel like it. It felt like my lungs had a mind of their own. I lifted my head up and felt as my forehead brushed against something scratchy. It felt like cloth, or sack of some form. Imma be pissed if it turns out I'm in a potato sack. I really will be.

I tried to lift my arms up, only to find that they wouldn't respond. Again I tried, but was met with the same result. _What in the hell? _I thought to myself. It was then that it hit me. My hands were bound with rope. Someone had tied them together. Someone had had the nerve to bind my hands. Gutsy move.

"The fuck is goin' on?" I grated out, my voice muffled by the burlap bag. Immediately I felt something strike, or kick, the side of my head.

"Shaddap." It said in a very 'unique' voice. And when I say 'it', I do indeed mean the foot, or fist. For all I knew, it could have been a talking appendage. You never know.

I began to struggle and felt the thing, whatever it was, deliver a swift blow to my ribs. Didn't really hurt, but it caught me off guard.

"Quick struggling or I'm gonna have to put you under again." the voice spoke. It had quite a bit of hostility in it. Like a mother whose child had just trolled her with bankruptcy. Odd comparison, I know, but it fit.

"Try it." I grated back at my mysterious captor.

Immediately I felt a spell wash over me. My eyelids became heavy, and my mind started to go numb. But, I fought it off and absorbed the remainder of the spell into my system. It was a good amount of magic, but it wasn't enough to kick start my own. (Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the half assed plan I formulated in my head. Just so you know, I formulated a half assed plan.) I'd have used magic to set myself free, but at the moment, I felt rather drained. And I didn't want to try and use my magic, as I might just risk passing out again. So instead, I fed off whoever this creature's magic was, and began channeling it into my hatred. Why my hatred? Because the more pissed off I am, the stronger my connection to fire grows. And cause I had nowhere else to send it. It's a half assed plan, never said it'd be perfect. I could feel a slight heat begin to build in my hands, but it wasn't enough to burn the ropes. I had to get some more magic into my system, and fast.

"That all ya' got you shitless hunk of stupid?" I taunted my captor.

I heard some heavy swearing and almost immediately felt an even stronger sleep spell hit me. But, I was ready this time. Instead of absorbing just some of the spell, I managed to get all of it. The heat in my hand grew. And so did my rage. Oh these mother fuckers were gonna pay. A burning smell assaulted my nostrils and with a start, I felt my hands free from the ropes that held them.

"Iz it juzt me, or iz zomething burning?" A familiar thick Russian voice spoke out. I'd heard that voice before, but where... eh, not important.

I slowly reached a hand out, so as not to alert my captors as to what I was doing, and touched the burlap sack. It caught flame almost instantly, and before I knew what was happening, I was free.

Or more accurately, I had freed myself to find that I was indeed trapped yet again. Because, as I looked around, I realized that I was in a cage. At that moment, I felt kinda trolled. Seriously, who ties up, blindfolds, and cages a prisoner? It's just redundant.

"What the fuck's going on?!" I shouted.

I was in a tiny cage. What's more, is that I seemed to be in some form of clearing. Light was filtering in, lighting it to an extent, but keeping it dim enough to prevent me from seeing very much. Ahead of me, were a couple more burlap sacks. Each of them was moving. That probably meant other prisoners. I looked to both my left and right and found guards on either side of my small prison. Both of them were looking down at me with confusion. The pony on my right was midnight black and pissed as hell, while the one on my right was...dafuq?

"Crimson...is that you?" The alleged red pony stared at me with a combination of guilt and sadness.

"Yez, my friend. It iz I."

**Thunk!**

What the hell was that? Did something just...

**Thunk!**

There it is again. I looked to my left and right. Everything was starting to blur. Colors were blending together into a mosaic of wonderful prettyness.

**Thunk!**

Twisting around, I stared back up at the black pony with stupid delirium. He returned the look with his own hateful one. And clasped in his hooves was a large hammer. Now why would he need that? Smiling, he struck me right in the face with it.

**Thunk!**

Oh...so that's what that sound was. Hehe. He brought the hammer back up and stared at me with even more hatred and confusion than before. Silly pony, your hammer will be defeates...

**Thunk!**

"What the hell?! Why aren't you out?" he shouted at me.

Things didn't make sense. I was in the woods, but I was a prisoner. They had me in a burlap sack and a cage. There were others. I was a bald eagle with flaming horns...

**Thunk!**

The blackness began to return at the edge of my vision. That hateful face was staring down at me. Things were anarchy. I was doing something, now I'm here. There was Derpy and...

**Thunk!**

Nope! That's it! There I go. My brain shut down and darkness enveloped me. The world faded into absolute nothing.

**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**

Shadowhoof stared down at the human in disgust. Blood was seeping from the freshly inflicted wound on his head. Or... it was a few seconds ago. He watched as the creatures forehead finished sealing itself shut. Looking up, he noticed the rather ticked expression Crimson had on.

"What?" he stated with casualness, "did I overdo it?"

The pissed look on his teammates face grew even worse.

"Vwat Ze hell vere you thinking?!" He shouted, "Dizcord zaid he wanted ze human alive, not in a coma!"

Shadow shrunk back from the sudden anger. But just as quickly he regained his composure.

"Discord also said that we needed to make sure that this human didn't escape till he got back."

Crimson still wore hiss pissed expression.

"He wazn't trying to ezcape you idiot! He vwaz merely vwaking up!"

Shadowhoof sighed "Bro, I can barely understand half the shit you say as it is with that accent of yours, and when you shout, it doesn't help me in the slightest. Now repeat that a little slower."

Crimson Hammer pinched the bridge of his nose with his hoof (however that's possible) and in an even, and completely aggravated, tone replied,

"I zaid that ze human wazn't trying to ezcape, he waz merely awakening."

Shadowhoof shrugged.

"Pfffft. What's the diff? Not like it matters anyways. And, besides it's not like anypony's gonna tell Discord anyways." He said, an evil smile adorning his face.

Crimson sighed in defeat, there was just no getting through to this pony,

"Your juzt lucky that humanz are tough az hell, or elze thiz could have been much worze."

"I agree," stated Discord, "these humans really are tough as hell. I mean, 7 smacks to the head with a hammer before he went down. That's just nuts."

Shadowhoof nodded.

"Even worse is the fact that, this human's not even at full strength. I've been draining his magic for days now. And it just keeps coming. It's like it has no end to it."

Crimson stared at Discord and then at Shadow. His stare was one of confusion.

"Perhaps we should have thought ahead." Discord said while stroking his captivating goatee.

"Buck that," Shadow snorted, "I'm as tense as it is, I don't need any more of Discord's retarded antics or orders. And I sure as buck don't need any extra work."

Crimson covered his mouth with a hoof. The gall.

Discord raised an eyebrow."What did you say about my antics?"

Shadow continued on his rant, "They're absolutely retarded! I mean it's like I'm hanging out with a 5 year...," he paused as if realizing something, "Oh Celestia, it's you isn't it?" He finished with fear.

Discord smiled.

"Yeah... it's me. Goodbye Shadow, have fun in hell."

And with a snap of his eagle talons, the dark stallion erupted into flames. His screams echoes throughout the clearing for a few seconds before the fire finally died down. All that was left in the maniacal stallion's place were ashes.

Discord popped his neck.

"Been a while since I had to actually kill a pony. But then again, he was already dead. I simply prolonged the inevitable."

With that, he turned his gaze to the unfazed red pony on the cages other side.

"How's the human holding up?"

Crimson looked down at the prisoner before responding.

"Fairly well, although without Shadowhoof to drain his magic we may need to speed things along."

Discord nodded.

"You might be right. But, now that the stick in the mud's gone, this can be a lot more fun." He smiled before performing the dreaded finger pyramid of evil scheming.

The human began to let out a groan, its body twitching violently. A red aura surrounded it as the sound of energy crackling filled the air.

"Impossible!" Discord said astounded. "Already recovering...these humans amaze me to no end." With another snap of his talons, the glow encompassing the human vanished. As did the sound. The human still twitched, but it was considerably less violent than it had been. Discord, however, staggered over in pain.

"The sheer power this one possesses. I think I may be out of time..." He stated with shock.

"Are... are you alright?" Crimson asked him.

Discord stopped and realized that his minion was still standing there.

"Never better," he replied, cheer returning to the mad God's voice, "but he, on the other hand, needs to be dealt with." Discord gestured to the unconscious human.

The red pony nodded his agreement, understanding in his eyes.

"Vat would you have me do?"

Discord stopped and stared at the human for a while before responding.

"I honestly don't know. I didn't actually think we'd make it this far."

Crimson stared at his boss for a second. A smile spreading slowly across his face.

"You're right, vat do we do now?"

Discord shrugged.

"I'll make it up as we go along. In the meantime... wait, why are they still here?" Discord pointed to the other burlap sacks which were now struggling in an extremely funny fashion.

"Oh, Shadow abducted thoze otherz az well. He mentioned zomething about zating hiz bloodluzt, or zomething elze equally unzettling."

Discord sighed. This meant another variable that had to be thrown into the mix.

Suddenly a light bulb flashed over his head as a smile started taking over his face. Then he noticed the lighted bulb, turned it off with a spin, and threw it behind him, making a small explosion as it touched the ground. This left Crimson with a confused face.

"What? I like explosions. Anyway, Crimson, help me for a second. I just had a brilliant idea."

**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**

**Location:** Canterlot

**Time:** Unknown

Celestia sighed. Looking down, she stared at the letter on the desk in front of her, for what could have been the 5th time that night. Slowly she read it out loud to herself,

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We have a problem. It's been 5 days now and the humans you assigned to protect us have gone missing. At first, the only ones who noticed were Pinkie, Shy, and AJ. I merely told them they were being paranoid. But then, I myself noticed it as well. And not just that, but other ponies have been reported missing as well. If I recall correctly, there's been no sign of Derpy Hooves, Zecora, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and most disturbingly Big Macintosh. Princess, I'm worried. With so many missing, things here are starting to get high strung. AJ worries for her brother. We need you to send help. I'd go myself, but Spike refuses to let me. He keeps repeating something about how I might get abducted by 'the black clawed stallion'. I'm not sure what he means when he says that, and when I ask, he just repeats the same 3 words. 'Gleaming, silver, claws'. This is obviously him being crazy, as ponies don't have claws. Still, please. We need your help._

_Your most faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_P.S. Pinkie keeps rambling on about you and bananas and being sent to the moon. Does that have any real meaning to you?_

Celestia let out an inward sigh and began to compose her reply. This wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done.

_My most faithful student Twilight,_

_I'm afraid I do, in fact, know where the missing humans, as well as the ponies, are. Exactly 2 days ago, I was greeted by Discord. He left with me a haunting riddle which he called 'the prophecy'. I believe it holds the key to finding your missing friends, but I myself can't seem to decipher or understand it in the slightest._

_A heart tinted black._

_A soul stained white._

_One seeks the peace,_

_the other starts the fight._

_The first one has a thousand faces,_

_always leading you to the wrong places._

_He covers up that gaping hole,_

_which looms inside his soul._

_He tries to be good and looks to be kind,_

_but inside he has an unstable mind._

_The second one is as pure as day,_

_cheering up all in his way._

_They don't belong in this world,_

_even though into it they were hurled._

_Your 6 will fall,_

_and mine shall rise,_

_and at their hands you will meet demise._

_Each one shall cover the others' mistake,_

_no matter how many they make._

_Now in the jungle they may hide,_

_or on a mountain they may reside._

_Wherever they are,_

_rest assured, they aren't very far._

_This was his riddle. It is unsettling to say the least. I wish I could do more, but Firestorm is on his way. Please, don't do anything reckless until he gets there. Lastly, don't worry about Pinkie Pie. She's just being Pinkie._

_-Celestia_

She sighed. Levitating the scroll, she placed it in the fireplace and watched as it was consumed by brilliant green flames. All that could be done now was wait, and hope. There were few things that made Celestia nervous. But, Discord always managed to do exactly that. So random and unpredictable. And now, he had the humans. And more importantly, she suspected Discord planned on bringing back the other 6. If things got any worse, she'd have to go and seek help from the one being she hated more than any other, even Discord. She was hesitant to do so, but the situation may just call for it. She may actually have to release...Razor Edge.

**A/N- There it is, Chp.17. I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter in Ryans journey. Things might not make sense now, but it will. Sooner or later. Now please, please, Please, PLEASE leave a comment. It might seem pointless, but without your feedback I can't improve. Also, credit for the OC Razor Edge goes to whoever created him. You were kind enough to let me use him, and for that I thank you. I would also like to thank my Co-author/editor/proof reader Arcanel. He takes time away from typing his own story to help me with mine. He deserves some serious thanks. Lastly I'd like to thank you readers who've stuck with me and my story. Your dedication has NOT gone unnoticed. You my personal thanks as well.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Where one Story Ends**

**A/N- Folks...it has been...far to long dot dot dot. I have kept you waiting, in suspense, and bored as hell. I am so so sorry. I swear on my pathetic life, that you will never wait this long for one of my chapters ever again. That being said this chapter( before the authors note) clocks in at around 7000 words. Longest chapter yet. Now then, things will happen in this chapter that many will not like, I apologize for this. BUT, for the sake of plot development, it has to happen. So, once you start reading this chapter, I beg you finish it, and the end authors note before discarding my story as trash. If, you find yourself at the end of this chapter, and pissed at me, then I wouldn't blame you for abandoning me. Lord knows it's the least of the punishment I deserve for making you wait. Another thing, as of this point my character gets a little 4th wall breakey. Expect that from now on. So, without further ado, enjoy your chapter.**

Darkness, again. An eternal blackness, as far as the eye could see. Not a sound, not a light, not a soul. The essence of solitude, and despair. Insanity, and madness. A void. This is where I am.

What's that make it, like the 3rd time now that this has happened? I sighed inwardly. That's right, I was in the void. For the 3rd time. I should probably not be surprised if this became a regular occurrence. 'Cause at the rate things are going now, the void seems like a pretty standard thing. It really does. Then again it could be worse. I could be dead, or at a political debate. Both equally terrify me. Death because it's death and political debates because...never mind. Too horrifying a memory to recall.

Back to the topic at hand, I am in the void. Well, this might not be 'The' void. It might just be a void. Something isn't quite right about this void. It doesn't feel exactly empty. It almost feels like there is something else in here with me. Like the space I occupied was not exactly empty. It felt as if something was amiss. I looked around, and then a mighty realization hit me.

_I can look... I HAVE EYES!_

Well again, sorta. I didn't have eyes per say, but I could see. See the nothingness. Which actually rendered any eyes I may have had pointless...huh.

Why do you do this to me life? You give me eyes, but give me nothing to see. Is it really that much fun to screw with me? If so, I should try it some time. Might make for some serious stress relief. Assuming I ever get out of this mo-foing void you so happily dumped me in. And assuming my logic is straightforward. Which it usually isn't. Like the time I decided to raise the dead to see if I could create an army of evil. And instead ended up with a shit-ton of living cadaver's that were self aware. Now I didn't really need an army of the un-dead, but I'd always wanted one. Seeing as how the un-dead are totally badass. Plus, if things ever really went wrong for me, then I'd have them to haul my ass to safety. For example, Celestia sentences me to imprisonment for life, I could say, "Fuck you! Minions attack!". This as it was, was a sound plan. That is, until you decided to up the ante and release Discord. That's just unfair. He's a God. And, I'm not.

I began lamenting my situation. I wasn't really sad, just bored as hell. In a void, there aren't really many fun activities to do. As it stands you can either,

A.) Go insane

or

B.) Wait

And, I was fairly certain that this would become my eternal prison. That is, until, I began to feel something. A new feeling that was different from anything I'd ever felt before.

It started as a slight tingle. Spreading from my right hand and then up my arm. Assuming I still have arms and hands. That word, assuming. I've been using it a lot recently. It just seems to aptly fit most any scenario that I find myself in. Especially when it concerns this MOTHER FUCKING VOID! Gah, I can feel my stress levels rising. Assuming you can get stressed in a void. There it is again. That word, assuming. Fuck you English language. Fuck the void. And fuck life.

As the tingle spread, my hand began to burn. I could feel it. A searing heat. It burned so hot that the space before me lit up with a dull red glow. The pain was immense. Far more than any man should have been able to withstand. But, sadly, I'm not a man. I'm a moody downer of a teenager who lives in a world of magic and rainbow ponies. That alone would land most kids my age in a mental hospital.

I watched in sheer horror as the glow began to crawl up my arm. Like a snake it slithered up, leaving a hellish burning sensation in it wake. It appeared as if lines of solid red were carving themselves into my arm. It almost looked like a vein of lave. At the least it sure as hell felt like it. I wanted to scream, but no sound came out. I wanted it to stop, but it was relentless. This burning torment was a skilled torturer, as my senses were pushed to the limit. Everything began to blur. Which meant that nothing began to blur, since the void contains nothing. But, I could tell that I was losing it. My mind began shutting down. And, as I reached the end of the flaming yellow brick road, the image of Discord flashed before me. Or, so I thought. Apparently the burning evil wasn't finished with me yet.

It reached my elbow, and showed no signs of slowing down. Slowly, up my arm it crawled. Once it reached my shoulder I lost sight of it. But, I could still feel it. It was there burning me alive. Moving across my body and covering me in a horrendous layer of flaming hurt. All that was spared the pain was my head. But, the pain insisted on changing that. I could feel it inch its way up my neck, until finally it reached my ears. That's when things got trippy.

The world began to glow before me, turning a dull shade of red. Like someone had screwed with the color filter of everything and turned the world red. Then, I started hearing voices. They would say things, things that sounded important, but they would fade before I could make out what it was that they were saying. My mind felt as if it was being compacted into a tiny, tiny sphere. The pain was unimaginable. Not even the depths of hell could compare to this.

Finally, it stopped. The nothingness returned. No sound, no pain, no glow. Nothingness. All the burning pain I felt left me in a mass panic, replacing it with a numb coolness. It was terrifying. And, I was terrified. To have been burned alive, and then left with the nothingness...scared me. Scared the shit right 'outta me. Then, a voice spoke out. From where it came, I had no clue. But, what it said chilled me to the bone.

**Binding process complete.**

I didn't have time to ponder this, as suddenly, and without warning, a buzzing sound assaulted my ears. It was like a thousand wasps raping a thousand bees. Or, something else equally annoying and loud. I tried to cover my ears, and then realized that I had hands. I had tangible, movable, hands again. This would have garnered all of my attention had it not been for the fact that the buzzing sound had now turned into a roar of deafening proportions. It was everywhere, all around me. It filled every recess, and every crack of my mind with its deafening strength. I wanted to do nothing but make it stop. It vibrated me to my very core. It was the definition of sound itself.

Like a tornado it swept through me. And then as suddenly as it started, it ceased. Quiet. All around me. Silence like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Hesitantly, I cracked an eye open, fully expecting to be surrounded by an army of decked out commando bugs. But, to my pleasant surprise, there was nothing. The nothing that is the essence of the void. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

Then, a light in the distance began shining. A tiny speck of white, no bigger than the head of a pin. But, nonetheless; this filled me with hope. It offered me relief that I wasn't alone. It was a possible means of escape from my prison. Oh how I was so horribly wrong.

The light slowly began to grow before turning from its' ebony color into a purple-ish shade. Then it became a full on vibrant purple. And, it had shape. I watched as the light approached me, it looked like a ghost of pure violet essence. Strands of ethereal beauty drifting off from it. My imagery skills received a +5 boost. As I listened I could hear faint tunes emanating from within the transparent creature. These tunes sounded distinctly like a harp, or a lute. It was an odd thing to hear such sounds again. Not unwelcome, mind you, but odd. The apparition floated before me, as if it was waiting for something. Now, most people would freak out at the sight of a giant purple ghost hovering before them, but I didn't. As it was, this just seemed like a minor annoyance. Considering the fact that I'm living in MLP, aka hell, it really couldn't get much worse. That, and the fact that freaking out would be next to pointless. Where the hell would I have gone anyway? What could I do, run? On that note, I'd just been burned alive, I think. So, a ghost really didn't seem that bad a thing. At least it cured my boredom. And, it didn't look very threatening. It just looked like a cloud of purple. Clouds are friendly. Ask any science book in the known universe, and they will tell you that purple clouds are indeed, friendly clouds.

Suddenly, the roaring began again and I slammed my eyes shut. It continued on for a couple seconds before quitting. This annoyed me further. The constant roaring. If I'm not deaf before the days out...nevermind. Just, nevermind. My anger comes later. Need to focus on the here and now.

Hesitantly, I re-opened my eyes. Standing before me was another mass of light. Another, writhing mass of cloud. In comparison to the first it was significantly more volatile in appearance. It's color stained the blackness of the semi-void with a blood red hue, not unlike the one that appeared when I was...burning. Burning is as good a word as any for what happened. The cords of mystical energy that comprised its being were thrashing about in an extremely violent manner. As I listened I could make out the sounds of an electric guitar being strummed. This came off as rather pleasant to me, as I've always been a fan of electric guitars.

The experience, in it's entirety, was very...real. That is to say that it left me in a state of utter confusion. First I get dumped in the void(possibly a semi-void), then I'm burned alive (still not 100% sure on that), then ghost clouds that play music show up out of nowhere, and I might be Cthulu. Okay, maybe I'm not Cthulu, but still. The void, burning, and ghost clouds. A rather unusual combination if I do say so myself. And, I do indeed say so myself. So, therefore; it's a rather unusual combination. Logic attack.

Things got even more confusing as suddenly, the purple mass of energy began to...speak. Speaking's not quite the correct term. Perhaps a better one would be telepathy. As in it spoke, but through thought instead of actual words. It was messed up. That's all you need to understand. Even though I'd done it many a time with Najmi, this felt less like consensual telepathic communication, and more like straight up mind rape. Yep, official name is now mind rape. I'm being mind raped, by clouds. Science has failed me yet again!

_Do you know who we are?_

A question. Directed towards me. It expected me to answer, but I was too distracted by the way it spoke to me. I was rendered speechless, and all it had to do was speak. The voice was echoing. Filled with wisdom unspoken. Knowledge that could grant anything. Like the voice of a sage. But I digress, it was war. Err, I mean it was a question. A question directed at me. Now, I would've loved to ruin the moment of wonder with a witty one-liner, but I was still rather dazed. I decided there was no harm in answering the mystical, telekinetic, purple, ghost creature. What's the worst that could happen?

I made to answer it,unsure of whether or not I retained a mouth, and was surprised to find that was exactly what happened, and that I did indeed have my wonderful smart ass mouth.

"No, I don't."

The moment I said this the red energy swelled. It's voice suddenly filled my head. The mind rapeage increased ten-fold.

_**Insolent child! How could you not recognize us?!**_

Whereas the first voice was mesmerizing and friendly, this one was deep and wrathful, full of hostility and anger. I could feel it's power course throughout my body. Anger and rage. Like nothing I'd ever felt before. I winced in response, not out of fear, but surprise. This voice was eerily similar to the voice I'd heard earlier. As if on cue, the purple being began speaking again.

_Calm yourself brother. We can't expect the host to know what's going on. It's not his fault no one's told him of us._

_**Still. Is a little recognition to much to ask for?**_

_In most cases, no. But, considering the current scenario it actually is a bit of a nuisance._

_**I'm sorry, could you say that again? In English please.**_

_That was English._

_**No hablas ingles senior.**_

_Now you're just being a smart-ass._

_**Mierda tu.**_

_You'd like that too much._

What. The. Fuck. Whatever was happening confused me even more. My already obtained confusion just compounded into a confusion double whammy. This shouldn't be possible. It literally should not be possible. Pinkie Pie is one thing, as you could explain anything she did as her being Pinkie, but this defied all laws of nature and reality. Clouds don't talk, and ghosts don't exist. Then again, I live in a TV show made for children and bronies. That argument pretty much ends any further debate about this subject. I mean, yeah. Ponies, and magic, and rainbows, and shit like that our now a routine part of my life.

Perhaps...perhaps I had finally gone insane. Yeah, that's a reasonable idea. I'd gone bat-shit crazy, and these were the voices of those I'd hurt. Yeah, that's it. I'm in the looney house right now. They've probably got me strung up on some kind of medication or something to keep me from getting violent. And, in a minute they'll come in and feed me lunch. Oooo! I hope it's meatloaf day. I love me some good meatloaf. And pizza, God I miss pizza. And since I'm on the subject of wonderful food and Equestrias's inherent lack of it, let's talk ice cream. It is win. Wait, Equestria does have ice cream...doesn't it? I must dedicate my entire life to answering that question. Right after I'm done with the wonder twins here.

While these thoughts of delicious delicacies went through my mind the beings took notice of my distant stare and realized that they'd forgotten me.

_**Wait a minute, are humans supposed to have that kind of vacant look on their face? It almost appears that he's...is...is he day dreaming? I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE IS I'LL TEAR HIS THROAT OUT!**_

The roar startled me from my thoughts, and I resumed looking upon the beings in front of me. By now they'd ceased to be volatile clouds, and had taken on a much more definitive, and realistic shape. Actually I could identify them now based on what they resembled. The purple energy appeared to be some kind of...wizard...maybe. I could distinguish the hat, and possible robes flowing down around what could have been his legs. And the staff that was clutched in not entirely defined hands. But this was mere speculation. Assuming I'm not insane. I probably am insane. Which in and of itself isn't really a bad thing. Lots of smart people are clinically insane, but you don't see them in the looney bin.

2 brighter spots of purple signified his eyes, and a paler patch made up what could have been a flowing beard. Now, I'm guessing that is what a wizard looks like, but I may be wrong. And insane, I may be that too.

I considered the implications and possible outcomes of him/her/it being a wizard. It may have been Dumbledore for all I knew. Or Gandolf. Perhaps even Chris Angel. Hah...Chris Angel...a wizard. Funny. I refocused my mind away from my incessant need to turn life into a joke and continued my sizing up of the mythical beings before me. I'd gotten the wizard down, and as for the other one...

... fuck it, yeah I'm insane. It looked like a Viking. The red energy looked like a viking. It was huge in comparison with the small purple wizard. The red energy viking absolutely radiated hostility and resentment. The sheer power I could feel was enough to make me want to crawl in a corner. But I won't, 'cause I'm too machismo for that.

Now, allow these facts to sink in for a moment. A wizard, a Viking, and I'm machismo. Can anyone say straight jacket?

_**FOCUS! FORGET WHATEVER FUCKED UP MONOLOUGUE YOU'VE GOT GOING, AND FOCUS!**_

The roar startled me out of my delusions once more. Damn you delusions, I WILL have the last laugh.

They both stood there expectantly, possibly waiting for me to speak. This probably meant that they had been talking to me, and I had completely zoned out. Typical me, someone tries to tell me something of monumental proportions, and I end up dreaming of wizards and vikings. Speaking of...

"Are you a viking?"

A simple question.

Met with laughter.

_**HAHAHahahahhaaaa! Oh that's rich. A viking... Oh my lungs hurt. Oh wait, I don't have lungs.**__**But, if I did, they'd hurt right now. **_The red thing before me swayed and bounced as if it was laughing, while the purple one let out a defeated 's a bipolar viking. Please let me be insane.

Now, normally I'd have lost my temper the moment he started yucking it up, but I wanted answers, so I allowed him to enjoy the moments laughter. Not like I could really do anything anyways. And, chances were none of this was real. Like the matrix, this would probably turn out to be some extended dream sequence. And that once it was over I'd never have to put up with it again.

_That is amusing, but no child. My brother is not a viking. And I am not a wizard. At least, not anymore. Although; we take this appearance for posterity reasons._

_**Posterity reasons? You do realize that 'posterity', means future generations?**_

_Oh..._

_**What you really meant is that we take this form because is makes us look badass.**_

_Well, technically there are other reasons than that,but sure. We take these forms because they look badass._

The purple not-wizard had not only answered my first question, but had managed to answer my follow-up question as well (which I didn't even have a chance to ask). That and he earned a little bit of my respect.

_We are the manifestations of the powers of Equestria._

Yep, there goes the respect. This situation has now achieved the feat of being cheesy and predictable. Like the plotline of some 5-year old's story book. Are they trying to sell me some 'it is up to you to save the universe' crap? Seriously? What is it with people and assuming that I'm the 'chosen one', or the 'savior of the universe'? I am no interested in your merchandise senior, come back when I give a flying fuck.

_**SILENCE WHILE MY BROTHER SPEAKS!**_

Shutting up now.

_Please be patient youngling(_hnnnnggggg, hate it when people call me that. I'm fuckin 17. I don't need that, especially from a wizard)_. This will all be over soon being said I need to know, are you familiar with the tale of the Elements of Harmony?_

I nodded my head. "Yes, but what's that got to do with any of," I stopped and gestured around me, "this."

_Well, let me first tell you this. You're not dead or insane. Merely...unconscious. Like a space marine gone into stasis, or cryo slumber._

_**Why the marine reference?**_

_Well, he looks like the video gaming type. So, I assume that at the least, he'd know what that is._

So...I'm asleep. Then this is the matrix. Called it, totally called it. Alright, I could believe that. Wait, by that logic then this whole place is like a giant dream. A very lucid, giant, dream. And then by that new logic I should have total control. Where the hell are all my hot babes? And Morpheous? And the laser shooting T-rex? And the cascades of Mountain Dew?

_This world you see before you isn't a literal dream. When you dream you enter your subconscious mind. This is quite clearly not your subconscious, and therefore not a dream. No, this is the magical plane that lies underneath Equestria, well, not literally underneath, but more inside it if you will. Some might even go so far as to refer to it as the 'Dream Realm', despite my constant lectures on why that place doesn't exist. We represent 2 of the strongest forces of magic in this realm. They call me...well...magic._

*scribbles all this down in mental notebook-*

"You're a literal representation of magic itself?"

*-and asks question to keep conversation moving*

_In a way yes. The beings of Equestria have taken a liking to calling me Magic, or friendship. And you're smarter than I thought. Good, that'll save some time._ He gestured to the being next to him. Screw it, the Viking next to him.

_Do you know who this is?_

"Nope." I replied deadpan.

_Then it is as I fear. They have indeed erased all records of our existence. Brother, introduce yourself._

_**I am Terbim. Lord of Battle and Master of Destruction.**_

The red ethereal being puffed out his chest in pride. In response I pulled out a cigar from my pocket and lit it. I took a long drag off of the now lit, glowing, beauty before blowing a ring of smoke into, what I assume was, his face. The being shuddered in response before letting out a low growl.

_**Did...did you just do what I think you did?**_

I answered his question by blowing another ring of smoke at him.

_**You got some pretty big balls kid. I respect that. Although, keep pushing your luck, and see where it leads you.**_

I nodded at him and returned my attention to the purple energy.

"You still haven't explained why I'm here though. Or, what this is all about. And, since were answering questions, why the hell did I suffer through that burning sensation earlier? I assume you have the answer oh mighty wizard." I stated to the...not-wizard. Fuck it, the not-wizards name is Tom. I officially dub him Tom of the magicks. Deal with it.

_Tom... I like it. As for your reason of arrival, I can merely speculate. As it is, very few beings alive can access this realm. And fewer can do it willingly. I've only ever known of 2 that can come here and leave on a regular basis. Imagine this place like a jail cell. And Terbim is the prisoner that they chuck into maximum security. So you're either a God, a creature that's amassed an extensive amount of magical energy, or your the warden. Also, do tell. Where'd you get that cigar from?_

I shrugged. Like I really knew, or gave a fuck. Back to the matter at hand.

"I'm not a god or the God, I can say that much for certain." I stated blankly before taking another long drag off my cigar. I swear I'm going to get addicted to these things. Well, that is if addiction even exists in the dream world. Oh wait, this isn't the dream world. Tom nodded his (assuming etheral energy is a he) head, and pondered this for a moment.

_If you be not a God, then you must have massive amounts of magic pent up inside you. With that in mind, there are only 2 ways you'd be able to get in here. The first is that you cast a dimensional spell to our realm. The second is that your body has received so much physical punishment that it needed a moment to recover without you. During the recovery process all the magical energy that you had built up would have to be forcibly ejected, taking your mind with it. Or as a viable third option, someone beat the living shit outta you, and your mind decided to kick you out for being an idiot. Not likely, but not impossible._

_**I think it was that 3rd option. Sounds the most reasonable.**_

_No one asked what you think Terbim._

"And no one cares." I added as an afterthought.

_**You see, now I feel unappreciated. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd, I stopped giving a fuck.**_

I considered continuing my saucy banter with the inter-dimensional beings, but decided against it. I needed, for the moment, to figure out why this was happening.

"Back on topic, the second of those 3 options sounds the most likely, Tom." I stopped for a second as something began to nag at the back of my mind. Tom. The name. It seemed so odd. But, why? I had to know. "Alright; is that even your name, wizard thing? Can I call you Tom, or do you have a name already? I'd feel really awkward if I started calling you Tom, just to find out that that's not even your name. You do have a name, right?"

_**Don't bother, the old coot can't even remember the last time he took a shit. He sure as hell doesn't remember his name.**_

_Sadly, he speaks the truth. I've existed for so long, and learned so much, that my name has faded from my memory. Though, at this point I no longer require a you exist beyond the confines of the space time continuum, you'll find that names just become rather irrelevant._

I detect a slight hint of sadness as he says this, but decide against asking about it. As far as I was concerned my number one priority was answers. And burritos. Burritos always assume priority, no matter the situation.

_As for the discussion at hand, your body must have sustained some serious trauma. Can you recall what exactly happened?_

I put a hand up to my head and tried to call forth any memory. Any at all. But, in the end, all I got were 2 images. One of Discord, the other a hammer.

_**A Hammer?! How pathetic. But...Discord. Arrogant bastard. If I wasn't in his debt, he'd have been felled by my blade long ago, and been turned into a coat. God...a Discord winter coat. With matching boots and scarf. So toasty. I suppose defeat at his hands is acceptable, seeing as he's a chaos God.**_

_I swear...all you ever think about is battle. Can't you just stop and consider the well being of others for a change?_

_**No.**_

_You see, this is why no one wants to hang out with you. You're just too violent._

_**You do realize that we're the only 2 beings of our kind in existence...right? That, and I don't hang out with anybody because you're the only other sentient thing in this eternal hell.**_

_Of course I realize that! What do you take me for, an idiot?_

_**No, just a convoluted and possibly demented walking crypt who needs to be put in a retirement home.**_

_Dem's fighting words son..._

"Umm, could we not do this now?" I tried to interject. But, they were too caught up in their argument. It was obvious that the viking was fairly skilled at pissing off Tom. He'd probably had years of practice at it, assuming that any of the facts I'd gleaned off their little side comments was true.

_**You wanna go right here, right now?**_

_I'd be more than happy to put you in your place. Do you need me to demonstrate, again, why it is that I am the first to be seen, and not you? Do you need me to show you just how outmatched and outclassed you really are? I will NOT hesitate to put you down. Just because we are brothers does not mean I've forgotten what you've done._

_**Whatever, without that magic of yours you wouldn't stand a chance, old man.**_

_And without that cock-sure attitude you just might, you arrogant fool._

The argument came to an end, and they stared at each other. Each one was willing the other to blink. In all honesty, it almost seemed like they were having some form of private conversation. As if they were using telepathy with each other. Which, in actuality, may have been exactly what they were doing.

While they began "conversing" again I felt a sudden tug at me. Like someone was pulling at the threads of my shirt. Only, this feeling came from my body, not my shirt. Tom took notice of this and blinked.

_It seems that your time has come to an end here. I'm afraid that I have to go. I hope that we've left you feeling better informed. And, if you have any remaining questions, then Terbim would be glad to answer them. I, unfortunately, have other matters to attend to, destinies to set, worlds to create, etcetera._

_**That sir, is a bold faced lie.**_

_What, creating worlds or setting destinies?_

_**Me answering his questions.**_

_Oh..._

_**Yeah...**_

"THE FUCK YOU LEFT ME INFORMED!," I shouted at them, my anger finally reaching its breaking point. A man could only take so much abuse before they snapped. These bastards had left me with 3 times as many questions as answers, tortured me, and broke physics' laws. They were like the God rulers of the troll empire. "WHAT IN THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY AM I SMOKING A CIGAR?! TELL ME DAMNIT!"

Tom smiled at me. It was a perfect troll smile. The ethereal essence that composed his being started dissolving and drifted off into the far reaches of the void.

_The rise of Anarchy. Tell Celestia I said that. She'll provide all the answers you may seek, since Terbim's being a stubborn goat. As for me, I'm afraid I have to return to my bearer. Oh, before I forget._

Tom turned and spoke his last words to Terbim.

_Rixa's coming to join you. The others will follow shortly after._

Terbim nodded in response.

And with that he disappeared. Leaving me with Terbim the Viking. Oh God...I'm alone in another dimension with a possible God dressed to look like a Viking. If only 911 still existed, they'd save my ass for sure. Or Chuck Norris. He'd probably use his toughness to end this all right now. Sadly, I have neither of those things.

I turned and stared at the daunting behemoth before me. I could almost smell the violence on his nonexistent breath. It was like Slim-Jims mixed with Jack Daniels. The tugging sensation had passed, for the moment.

"Aren't you going to go all mystical dissolving BS on me too?" I asked him, hoping the answer would be 'yes'.

_**Nope. You're stuck with me kid. I won't be leaving you anytime soon. Even better, boss is gonna join us as well.**_

Goddamnit. Can I not get a break? Wait a second...

"What do you mean, you won't be leaving me?" I asked Terbim the turbo-tastic troll.

If he had a mouth I assume he'd be smiling as he responded. Perhaps a smug smile.

_**I wish to return to the physical realm. To do that I require a host who would allow me residence in their mind. Seeing as how you're the first being to visit this dimension in 5000 years, I decided that it would have to be you.**_ _**So, as of now, until the end of time, I am your new best friend. Even better, the rest of my brothers and sisters will be showing up as well.**_

"So in other words, your essentially taking up residence in my head?"

_**More or less.**_

"And you plan on letting more of your kind into my head at an undisclosed date in time?"

_**That's the plan, yes.**_

"And I don't get a say in any of this?"

_**Correct.**_

"By any chance were you the one who made me feel like I was burning alive?"

_**Yes, that was indeed me. It's a necessary step in binding one's self to a mortal vessel. And it was kinda funny to watch you burn like that. In a way it felt like some sick sense of justice. Like retribution for being a total duche.**_

"Fuck. At least Tom had the decency to not invite others over without asking. You just threw all politeness and manners into the wind, and took a dump on common courtesy."

_**Being polite's nothing to be proud of. If you want to experience real pride go slay a hydra with your bare fists. But, that's not important. All you need to do now, is wake up.**_

What?

"What?"

_**WAKE UP!**_

**WwWwWwWwWwW**

I jolted upward. My hand clutching at my heart, as I checked to make sure that I was still completely there. Sweat dripped down my forehead, and I trembled with uncertainty. I sighed and realized that this was indeed the real deal. All of what I'd experienced had been nothing more than a dream. A simple dream. No vikings or wizards for miles. I closed my eyes and took a slow breath. I began the process of calming my racing heart and quelling the nervous twitching spasms that I felt coming on.

Finally, after I was sure I'd be okay, I re-opened my eyes, and stared down at my trembling hands. I stared at them for the longest time, wanting to be sure that they were completely burn free. Once I made sure that there were no burn marks, I closed my eyes and let out my breath. All of it was a delusion. Nothing real. Just a fucked up dream. I let myself slip backwards, expecting to meet with the soft wonderfulness of Twilights spare bed.

Instead my body smacked into a cold hard surface. My mind jolted immediately and my heart began thumping. I rolled over and opened my eyes, staring at what should have been bedding. There was no bedding. In it's place was cold, heartless, metal. I let out a small breath, and tried to calm myself yet again.

"No worries Ryan, this is just a misunderstanding. Or a practical joke. Yeah, this is one of Pinkies many hilarious pranks. And I fell for it. In a moment or 2 she'll start laughing, and you'll start laughing. And everything will be alright."

I waited. I waited for the sound of laughter, or any sound for that matter. But, all that met me was the sound of empty darkness. Of pure solitude. My anger bubbled. I was trapped again, in the void.

"No. Not again!"

I slammed my fist outward in sheer anger. To my surprise it collided with something, and a sharp pain shot through my hand. I opened my eyes, and looked to my left. Bars. Cage bars. I was in a cage. And, I felt pain. I pulled my hand back and stared at it.

"So, this isn't the void. In the void, there is no feeling. No pain. Not unless the void allows it."

I let out a sigh of relief and leaned myself back against the bars of the cage.

"Alright, so I'm not in the void. That's good. Means I have some control. If I've been moved, then I can figure out my location. Just my luck, this isn't the void and the dream wasn't real. Nope. I've been kidnapped. Still, could be worse."

I settled down, closed my eyes, and began my thought processes. However; my thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sounds of a chain-saw. I re-opened my eyes and blinked.

_Chain saw?_

I turned and managed to roll onto my side. As I looked through the bars of the cage I noted, with great interest, that the source of the horrendous noise was none other than Najmi himself.

That was a rather great relief. I wasn't alone. I had Najmi. Just more proof that this isn't the void. As I laid my head back against the bars, I tried to reason out a plan. This involved a bit of talking to myself, and a lot of Tom-foolery.

"Okay, I'm not in the void. That's good. That means that I have a way back to Ponyville. Wow, never thought I'd hear those words come from my mouth. Now then. All I have to do is figure out where I am, figure out who did this to me, punish the culprit, get a burrito, and find a way back. Doesn't seem to difficult. I have Najmi, and my awesome powers to boot. Yep, this'll be a cake walk. If only the cake wasn't a lie."

That settled it. I had my plan. All I had to do was wake up Najmi, and we could be on our way. I sighed in content and closed my eyes, allowing myself the simple pleasure of breathing. Most people underestimate the power of breathing. But, not me. I treasure each and every breath I take as if it were my last. Breathing is a precious thing. It is a symbol that we are alive. That we have purpose. That the air I'm breathing is kinda' smokey.

I opened my eyes, and blinked.

_Smokey?_

My gaze slowly traveled from the top of my cage to where my pants were. I looked to my pocket and saw a hint of smoke leaking through. With great hesitation I reached my hand down into my pocket and grasped what lay inside. As my fingers wrap around the object, I felt my blood run cold.

"No...that's...that's impossible."

But, unfortunately it was entirely possible. Pulling my hand from the pocket my eyes fell upon the source of my countless woes. The symbol of absolute evil. The insignia of my worst nightmares.

There, nestled firmly in my hand, was a lit cigar.

...

...

...

"Fuck my life."

_**Already did.**_

**WwWwWwWwWwWwW**

**Location: **Canterlot. Need I say more?

Celestia stared at the new note in front of her. She couldn't believe it. No, she REFUSED to believe it. She took another look to make sure it was actually what she thought it was. Sadly, it was indeed.

"Oh, no. This is not good. I have to find Luna."

Celestia dashed out of the room and began searching for her sister. The letter she had held in her magical grip moments before, floating to the ground without a care.

_Dear Princess Sunshine,_

_I bet you have no clue who I am. But, maybe this might spark your memory. Chocolate rain. No... It's Discord. That God you decided to ignore in hopes that he'd give up and go away. Well, now I'm pissed. You've yet to send the elements after me. You haven't come after me yourself. What gives? Do I really mean that little to you? Well, regardless, I've decided to make the first move since you won't. As you've probably already noticed I've taken quite a few hostages. However; I decided to take it a step further. I now have 3 very special friends with me today. Perhaps you'll recognize them. With me right now is the adorable Firestorm, the charming Spike, and even better, I have the wonderful Straight Edge. That's right, I have custody of prisoner 003. Well, sorta'. I just wish I knew how to open this blasted metal box you put him in. Also, he says that after 20 years of imprisonment, you still can't get his name right, something about you calling him Razor Edge, or something. Anyways, if you delay me any longer, I will allow him into Ponyville. Once I figure out how the lock on his box works, that is. Now, to show that I'm a fair Chaos God, I have another clue for you and your elements of Harmony. Well, it's actually another one of those prophecies that sound like a riddle, but whatever. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. Or not. I myself can't seem to understand it completely. And if I can't figure it out, well you get the picture._

_Where your friends now dwell,_

_I'll never tell. But, they may as well,_

_have gone to hell._

_Underlying us all,_

_there is another call._

_The ones you sealed,_

_Will be revealed._

_Evil, Chaos,_

_and Harmony._

_Where once we were blind._

_All shall see._

_The time for war is soon at hand._

_And thus the world will demand._

_The justice it never knew,_

_all the lies woven by you._

_Strife and Fear,_

_are always near._

_Rage and Despair,_

_poison the air._

_Agony and Insanity,_

_Oh the humanity!_

_Your 6 shall fall, and ours shall rise._

_And at their hands, you will meet your demise._

_Vexing, isn't it? Now, I've worked out a basic understanding, but the finer points still elude me. I'd tell you what it means, but then I'd completely ruin it for you. Lets see. Oh also, I found a weird changeling kinda dude wondering the roads, and decided to abduct him as well. Not really relevant, but I thought I should let you know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to deal with your Captain of the pegasi guard. He keeps chucking knives at me, and it's getting rather annoying. Clearly, he lacks the decency of letting me finish my letter first. Quick question, I just dodged like the 35th knife in a row...37th. Where in the world are all these blades coming from? Did you just decide to allow him to bend reality, or does he actually carry that many weapons on him? Also, I found this really cool God out in space. He calls himself, 'the author' for some reason or another. I plan on having a pleasant chat with him about changing things up around here. Not that this relates to you in any way. Well, I have to go now. I have many various diabolical and mischievous schemes that need to be set into motion._

_Lots of Love and you're a total bitch,_

_-Discord, Lord of Fun_

_P.S. Tell Luna I said 'sup'._

_P.P.S Are there any bananas on the moon?_

**WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW**

Location: Unkown

Time: Unkown

Klang!

The sound echoed across the vast empty space. Darkness was all there was. The only light, coming from a single torch, barely made a dent in the darkness. As the flickering orange glow from the torch fanned out, 3 things became prominent. The first was a metal cage. The second was the creature inside the cage, and the third was a creature sprawled out on the ground. As the torch flickered and crackled, the creature inside the cage slammed it's head into the bars again.

Klang!

The creature pulled it's head back and slammed it into the bars yet again, issuing a low growl.

"Get"

Klang!

"Out"

Klang!

"Of my"

Klang!

"HEAD!"

KLANG!

The final word it shouted, before abruptly snapping the bars of it's cage. As the silence settled back in, the creature's head sunk to the ground. It began to shudder and shake violently before lying still.

The glow from the torch started to fade, and the darkness began to engulf the quickly diminishing light. With it's final breath the creature managed to hiss out one last statement...one last testament to its hopelessness.

"I hate this shitty TV show."

**A/N- There it is. Now, if you still have the kindness to hear me out, I'd like to thank you all for following Ryan on his endeavor through Equestria. But, this story must end. And, as of chp.20. It will. Chapter 20 will mark the end of this story, and the beginning of something much more grand. With the release of season 3, new things have come to light, that will make our journey with Ryan that much greater. So, I ask that you leave this story on your fav list, and wait for Chp.20. And then, wait for the authors note that will act as a semi Chp.21, and an alert to tell you that the sequel is out. Prepare to have your minds blown fools. Any loose ends(such as with Firestorms team) are meant to be like that. Loose, ends. You'll find out as to their fate come the sequel.**


End file.
